Ainda não Acabou
by Tsunami Azul
Summary: Elas pensaram que tinham cumprido sua missão, mas entenderam errado os últimos acontecimentos em Cefir, pois a história "ainda não acabou". Com base no Anime. Casais Marine e Clef; Anne e Fério; Lucy e Lantis
1. O Renascimento de uma história

Lembrete: Eu não possuo as Guerreiras Magicas (mesmo que eu sonhe com isso), mas sim o grupo CLAMP.

Resumo: Elas pensaram que tinham cumprido sua missão, mas entenderam errado os últimos acontecimentos em Cefir, pois a história "ainda não acabou". Com base no Anime. Casais Marine e Clef; Anne e Fério; Lucy e Lantis

Capitulo 1 – O renascimento de uma história 

Ela acordou ofegante e assustada, mas não sabia o por que...

Eram quatro horas, o dia não tinha nem começado a clarear, mas sabia que não dormiria mais.

Levantou-se atrás de um livro ou qualquer coisa que a fizesse pensar no vestibular, na faculdade, em alguma futilidade juvenil ou em qualquer outra coisa... Menos em Cefir, menos nele...

Não iria permitir que esses pensamentos a atormentassem mais. Havia agora um mês que tinha decidido enterrar tais lembranças, resolveu deixar tudo pra trás, tudo no passado onde era o seu lugar.

Não tinha comentado com as amigas e fingia que nada estava acontecendo, elas iriam entender, afinal como não poderiam? Ela nunca teve coragem de confessar tudo que tinha perdido quando o portal se fechou.

Uma lágrima teimosa surgiu em seu rosto, mesmo depois de ter prometido a se mesma que não iria mais chorar, então brigou consigo mesma:

_ Isso é culpa sua idiota, estão pare de chorar! Você perdeu sua chance há três anos, porque não falou nada? Porque disse a ele que "não era nada"!? Então engula essas lágrimas e siga em frente. Você não irá voltar mais, Lucy já tentou abrir o portal várias vezes e não deu em nada. Então desista!... E mesmo que você volte o que te esperaria lá? Anny com certeza tem Ferio, Lucy tem Lantis, mas e você... Esqueça essa fantasia!... Gritou abafando seu choro com um travesseiro.

E assim continuou chorando...

Já haviam se passado três anos desde a luta e vitória contra Deboner, dois anos que tinham visto Cefir reconstruída uma última vez, e, mais nada desde então.

Há cada mês iam a Torre de Tóquio, na espera que Lucy conseguisse abrir o portal mas nada tinha acontecido. Essas tentativas foram feitas cada vez com o decorrer de tempo maior: um mês... Dois... Seis... Um ano... Suas amigas ainda torciam a cada tentativa, ela fingia acreditar, mas sua fé a muito não era real.

Mesmo assim continuava rezando por Cefir, a cada noite em suas orações pedia para que tudo naquela terra continuasse prosperando e florescendo.

Isso, até exatamente um mês atrás, até seu aniversário de dezoito anos, onde ela tinha decidido esquecer, ou pelo menos deixar no passado tudo que tinha vivido e "sentido" em Cefir.

Foi por culpa desse sentimento que ela tinha abandonado sua vida, todas as suas colegas de classe tinha alguém... Um amor, mesmo que não fosse real ela queria sentir, ela queria que a imagem dele a deixasse em paz.

Afinal ela era Marine Ryuuzaki, tinha uma vida social a defender, mas nem mesmo em suas lutas de esgrima ela conseguia se concentrar.

Seus pais questionaram até sua amizade com Lucy e Anne quando suas notas começaram a cair, o que com certeza ela tinha conseguido reverter com uma boa conversa e uma atenção redobrada nos estudos. Mas, será que sua vida seria vivida o resto de seu tempo incompleta?...

_Isso tudo é culpa daquele... Daquele... (Daquele o que?!)... Daquela pessoa maravilhosa que nunca nos deixou sozinhas? Daquele que superou tudo para continuar ao nosso lado (mesmo não estando)? Daquele que demostra mais sabedoria no dedinho que você tem em seu celebro Marine... DROGA! Eu tenho que parar com isso! Estou discutindo comigo mesma.

Disse ela levantando-se e indo ao seu toalete lavar seu rosto. Então mais uma vez foi a sua janela fingindo que não estava pensando em nada. E lá ficou olhando o sol nascer.

Hoje era dia de encontrar suas amigas, mais um vez observar as tentativas infrutíferas de Lucy tentando abrir o portal, mais um dia de fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Respirou fundo e foi tomar banho. Mais uma noite sem dormir...

_Nada que uma boa maquilagem não consiga resolver. _ Pensou sorrindo.

Isso na certeza que ela era Marine Ryuuzaki e não mais a Guerreira magica de Selece.

Bom é isso!

Espero continuar...

Lucy e Anne estão diferente algo aconteceu que as preocupa além do limite...

O que acontecerá na Torre de Tóquio?


	2. Sonhos turbulentos

Capitulo 2 – Sonhos turbulentos

Quando ela chegou ao topo da Torre logo viu ao longe Lucy e Anne distraídas, mas havia algo de incomum. Elas não estavam rindo, estavam com a expressão cansada, ou melhor, triste. Algo estava acontecendo de estranho, então ela acelerou o passo para chegar a suas amigas.

_O que há de errado? - Perguntou sem ao menos cumprimenta-las.

_ Aiii! Você me assustou Marine! - Disse Lucy ofegante.

_ Desculpe-me_ (Disse curvando-se para suas amigas) _ Bom dia Anne, bom dia Lucy! É que do elevador vi a fisionomia de vocês e parecia que não estavam bem.

_ Tudo bem Marine, não precisa ficar assim. - Disse Anne sorrindo.

_ Você só me pegou distraída. _ Falou Lucy abraçando a amiga.

_ Mas, então o que esta acontecendo?- Perguntou Marine vendo suas amigas mudarem o semblante novamente.

_ Por acaso não está acontecendo com você também? - Questionou Anne preocupada.

_ O que?

_ Eu pensei que era só comigo, mais Anne acabou de me contar as mesmas coisas?

_ Isso deve ter algum significado, alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo.

_ Mas afinal do que vocês estão falando? – Exigiu uma resposta nervosa.

_ De Cefir. – responderam juntas.

Marine congelou ao ouvir, ela sabia que ao se encontrarem o assunto surgiria, mas não esperava que fossem discutir sobre isso antes das futilidades do dia a dia, Lucy sempre falava do dojo e da superproteção de seus irmãos e Anne sobre os estudos e planos para o futuro, então só depois de rirem muito é que tocavam nesse assunto.

_ Marine você está bem? – Perguntou Anne preocupada._ Você ficou pálida, gostaria de um pouco de água?

_ Eu estou ótima Anne é impressão sua! Mas me digam o que as preocupam tanto sobre Cefir?

_ Nós duas estamos tento o mesmo pesadelo há algumas semanas sobre Cefir?

_ Ora Lucy, Isso é porque estava próximo da data que fomos transportados pela primeira vez, é normal vocês ficarem impressionadas.

_ Eu também pensei assim no inicio Marine, achei que era o lógico a saudade se manifestando em minha mente, por isso não falei nada com vocês antes. Mas ai quando Cheguei aqui e Lucy me contou o sonho dela... É a mesma coisa, cada detalhe, os pedidos de socorro, os monstros, a inundação. – Ela tremeu ao lembrar-se dessa ultima parte.

_ Eu não tive nenhum sonho sobre Cefir. - Falou Marine, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

_ Mas e se for verdade e se eles estiverem passando por tudo aquilo? – Disse Lucy com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Se fosse assim eles teriam nos chamado Lucy, eles teriam dado um jeito de chegar até nós. – Disse ela com uma calma que na verdade não sentia.

_ Eles não têm como fazer isso! Você não lembra o que guru Clef nos disse só o pilar pode convocar as guerreiras magicas e eu acabei com esse sistema! – Falou ela alterada.

_ Calma Lucy.- Disse Anne abraçando-a enquanto Marine tentava acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos.

_ Era necessário você fez o que precisava e, além disso, você perguntou nossa opinião e nós apoiamos sua decisão lembra? Então não se culpe, pois nós duas também temos uma parcela em sua decisão. Não é Marine?

_ É claro! Anne está certa Lucy, foi a melhor escolha não poderíamos deixar que a história da princesa Esmeralda se repetisse. Agora enxugue essas lágrimas e vamos pensar em algo, juntas. – Disse Sorrindo para sua amiga.

_ Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês!

_ Bom, sei que se não fosse por mim você estaria suspirando pelos cantos por um certo espadachim magico!

_ Marine! Gritou Lucy corada.

_ E a Anne fazendo corações por toda Tóquio com o nome dela e de um certo príncipe que não é nada encantado.

Ao se olharem e perceberem que cada uma estava mais ruborizada que a outra Lucy e Anne riram, melhorando um pouco o clima.

_ Obrigada Marine!

_ Ainda bem que uma de nós trouxe o coração de volta de Cefir! - Brincou Lucy.

Marine fez ao máximo para continuar mantendo suas emoções no mais profundo de seu ser, não queria que suas amigas sentissem sua dor, afinal elas já tinham um grande fardo a carregar. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Anne:

_ Gostaria de saber o que podemos fazer para descobrir o que está acontecendo?

_ Eu já tentei de tudo, não sei mais o que posso fazer para abrir o portal ou pelo menos fazer a imagem de Cefir aparecer novamente e eu queria tanto.

_ Talvez você querer não seja o suficiente. – disse Marine suspirando enquanto pensava alto.

_ Você pode estar certa. - Disse Anne meditando.

_ O que? – Perguntou Marine confusa.

_ Talvez seja exatamente isso que a gente tenha feito de errado todo esse tempo. Por mais que Lucy seja o último pilar, talvez só a vontade dela de voltar não seja o suficiente para nos levar de volta.

_ Como assim Anne? – Quis saber Lucy

_ Bom talvez devêssemos fazer isso juntas!

_ Não custa tentar. – disse Lucy sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ela e Marine.

_ Isso pode não dar em nada, vocês sabem disso não é? – Advertiu Marine.

_ Vamos lá Marine. Assim poderemos ficar mais calmas. - Persuadiu Lucy

_ Tudo bem.

Sem se preocuparem com o que os outros pensariam as três deram as mãos e fechando os olhos pensaram em Cefir.

Uma ultima vez... Marine disse a se mesma, uma ultima vez iria pensar em Cefir, mais uma vez iria pensar nele...

Foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de sentir o chão a seus pés desaparecer.


	3. Um novo desafio

Capitulo 3 - Um novo desafio

Os habitantes do castelo estavam agitados em torno do guru de Cefir, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e por mais que ele tentasse manter a calma já se passaram mais de 50 noites em que ela não tinha uma noite de sono descente o que afetava diretamente em seu humor (o qual já não era dos melhores.).

Enquanto Rafaga e Ferio discutiam sobre uma possível retirada da população de Cefir de suas casas, Caldina estava calada em um canto, o que por se só já era sintoma de uma catástrofe em andamento. A mulher não sabia o significado da palavra silêncio.

_ Por mais que as coisas estejam se complicando trazer as pessoas para o castelo só vai alarmar o povo ainda mais. – Disse Lantis entrando na conversa.

_ Só que alguma coisa precisa ser feita, os monstros estão se alastrando por toda Cefir. – Disse Caldina.

_ Lantis está certo, o que podemos fazer é redobrar a guarda onde a um maior número de casos de ataque, caso contrário só iremos espalhar o pânico entre o povo. E como bem sabemos isso só iria complicar nossa situação.

_ Eu te ajudarei na escala dos guardas Rafaga, acho que devemos usarmos os mesmos guerreiros da reconstrução.

_ Concordo Lantis, sei que mesmo os que já foram dispensados não hesitarão em nos ajudar.

_ A população de Cefir é prestativa, se vocês chamassem até as crianças se apresentariam na maior boa vontade. - informou Caldina com um sorriso.

_ Sabemos disso Caldina, mas preferimos resolver essa situação antes de chegar a esse ponto.

_ Eu não entendo como as coisas fugiram do controle, em um momento estávamos vivendo em paz e de uma hora para outra o caos tomou conta de Cefir. – Falou Ferio inconformado com a situação.

_ Não foi de uma hora para outra. - Disse Clef rompendo seu silêncio, o qual ninguém questionou, nem mesmo Caldina. Ele levantou-se do trono (Ocupado agora por Fério, mas eles não se prendiam a formalidades quando estavam a sós).

_ O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou o príncipe voltando completamente sua atenção ao mestre mago.

_ Há algum tempo venho sentindo uma mudança na essência de Cefir começou como um pressentimento nada concreto, mas agora sinto que algo está se transformando, ou melhor desaparecendo...

_ Então os tremores começaram, como se Cefir estivesse perdendo algo. – completou Lantis. Clef balançou a cabeça ciente que seu aluno também tinha sentido o desequilíbrio da terra.

_ Assim como aconteceu quando a princesa Esmeralda deixou de orar por Cefir. – perguntou Caldina assustada aproximando-se de Rafaga.

_ Sim, Mas em uma escala menor ou então Cefir já teria começado a se desintegrar. – Respondeu Clef com sua calma natural.

_ Mas Cefir não tem mais um pilar, então o que isso significa? – questionou Fério.

_ Eu não sei! – Respondeu o mestre mago cansado. Ele tinha feito para se, essa mesma pergunta varias vezes, passou noites em claro pesquisando por uma resposta que o tranquilizasse, mas não encontrou nada.

Cefir estava vivendo uma nova fase, diferente de tudo que ele tinha presenciado em seus séculos de idade. E agora seu maior pesadelo estava se tornado realidade, a paz e tranquilidade conquistadas pelas guerreiras mágicas estavam se desfazendo.

Foram três anos, onde a reconstrução foi rápida e eficaz, o povo estava feliz e principalmente conscientes de sua responsabilidade para com sua terra. Ninguém mais seria obrigado a carregar o fardo de viver exclusivamente e inteiramente por e para Cefir.

Ele estava feliz com o andamento das coisas, tinha se conformado com o seguimento da vida, as guerreiras mágicas tinham cumprido sua missão e voltaram para o mundo místico onde era o seu verdadeiro lugar, agora deveriam estar felizes dando continuidade a suas vidas. (Era o que ele dizia a se mesmo todos os dias na expectativa de acreditar nesses pensamentos.).

_ Será que elas vão voltar? – perguntou Caldina triste, tocando em um assunto delicado.

_ Caldina... – Sussurrou Rafaga ciente do carinho que ela tinha por aquelas meninas.

_ Eu espero que não. – Disse Lantis surpreendendo a todos, menos a Clef que como um bom amigo sabia bem a opinião de seu aprendiz.

_ Como você pode dizer isso Lantis.

_ Caldina não quero que elas lutem novamente uma batalha que não é delas. Devemos resolver nossos problemas sozinhos. Seria injusto e cruel querer elas aqui logo agora quando a paz conquistada esta enfraquecida.

_ Elas merecem conhecer o lado bom de Cefir, não somente as tristezas, guerras e temores. - Completou Fério mostrando uma maturidade que em sua maioria ele escondia.

No meio dessa discussão um sentimento forte invadiu guru Clef e por um momento ele não acreditou na sua ligação com Cefir, sua percepção só poderia está falhando, a atual conversa e sua vontade interferindo em sua magia. Porque logo agora? Depois de todo esse tempo e com mais uma eminente crise?

_ Isso é impossível. – pensou alto concentrando-se e apertando sua equipe, mas ao olhar para Lantis percebeu que o espadachim também sentiu a mesma presença. E convocando sua magia ele gritou assustando a todos (menos Lantis é claro)

_ Desperte Fyula! – gritou fazendo um clarão na sala do trono.

_ O que aconteceu Clef? – Quis saber Fério observando o mago olhar para o céu de Cefir pelo teto mágico.

_ Elas voltaram...


	4. Futuro incerto

Observações: _Pensamentos em itálico_

Capitulo 4 – Futuro incerto

 _Onde estava? Que lugar era esse o caos estava por toda parte. Por um momento pensou que tinham conseguido se transportar para Cefir, mas definitivamente esse lugar não era Cefir, não podia ser...Tinha alguém se aproximando era uma menina:_

_ A culpa é sua, como você pode fazer isso conosco... Não foi nossa culpa os rumos que sua vida tomou... A dor é muita, todos estão cansados eles pedem a morte, pois ela é um melhor consolo do que viver assim. – Era muito sofrimento as crianças choravam, os idosos se arrastavam, eram muitos feridos e tinha uma menina era ela que estava falando seu rosto estava muito sujo eram lágrimas misturada com lama.

 _Ela estava me culpando, mas por quê? O que eu fiz? Tentei me defender só que nenhuma palavra saia de minha boca, então ao tentar me aproximar da criança comecei a entrar em pânico, pois percebi que estava atravessando por ela parecia mais um fantasma._

_ Se você não tivesse nos abandonado nada disso teria acontecido. Você desistiu de tudo até de mim.

 _Mas afinal o que estava acontecendo? Mais uma vez tentei fazer algo mais nada acontecia, cadê Lucy e Anne elas estavam comigo o que está acontecendo, por favor, pare! Tentei gritar._

_ Marine! Marine! – ouvi alguém chamando então a imagem da menina começou a desaparecer.

_ Por favor, me ajude, enquanto você ainda pode. – Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de começar a acordar.

_ Nossa que susto você nos deu, estávamos te chamando há algum tempo e nada de você reagir. – Suspirou Lucy aliviada, flutuando no céu de Cefir.

_ Isso é um sonho? – perguntou Marine observando Cefir do alto.

_ Se for eu estou compartinhando o mesmo sonho, e isso é impossível. – Respondeu Anne.

_ Mas é estranho porque estamos flutuando? Era pra gente estar caindo como das outras vezes.

Assim que Lucy proferiu tais palavras à gravidade vez seu trabalho e começaram a cair rapidamente.

_ Você e essa sua boca grande Lucy! – Gritou Marine

_ Por que tem que ser sempre assim? – Chorou Anne, até que caíram em algo macio.

_ Ufa! Ainda bem que você sempre nos salva não é peixão? _ Brincou Lucy com o animal de Clef, o qual emitiu um som parecendo o de um sorriso, o que deixou Lucy mais que satisfeita, isso enquanto suas amigas procuravam estabilizar os batimentos.

 _O que está acontecendo comigo, já não bastava aquele sonho maluco? Porque estou sentindo tanto medo? O que há de errado? Eu estou tremendo, minhas mãos estão suando... Eu não deveria estar aqui, está tudo errado, isso ficou no passado. Logo agora?! Eu não vou suportar passar por toda a dor novamente, o que faço? Não posso deixar Lucy e Anne perceber como estou._

_ Marine você está bem?

_ É claro Anne!

_ Mas você ficou pálida novamente?

_ Acabei de cair não sei de onde em cima de um peixe voador gigante, você quer o que? – disse ela exaltando-se mais do que queria, então as três se olharam espantadas e acabaram caindo na gargalhada.

_ Desculpe-me Anne, não sei por que me exaltei.

_ Não se preocupe Marine é o estresse causado pelos últimos acontecimentos.

_ Olha é o castelo! – Gritou Lucy animada como se fosse à mesma menina de quatro anos atrás.

_ Por que será que fomos chamadas, visivelmente Cefir está mais bela que nunca? – Questionou Anne deslumbrada com a beleza que avistava.

_ Provavelmente alguma coisa de errado aconteceu e como não aprenderam a se cuidar até hoje, lembraram que a gente existe.

_ Marine!

_ Sinto muito Lucy, isso é algo duro, mas devemos estar cientes de que Cefir só nos quer aqui quando precisa de nós. Assim que cumprirmos seja lá o que for, seremos enxotados como cachorro sem dono.

_ Marine estou começando a me preocupar com você!

_ Anne eu só estou sendo realista e não estou me negando a ajudar, mas quanto tudo isso acabar sou eu que vou juntar o que sobrar de vocês, e eu não quero vê-las em pedaços de novo! – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Seria melhor se concentrar na dor de suas amigas, a sua ela sabia que conseguiria afogar mais uma vez.

As três ficaram em silêncio observando-se.

_ Você não vai precisar, não somos mais crianças Marine então pare com isso, por favor!

_ Você sempre foi como uma irmã mais velha Marine, mesmo sendo a mais nova das três quer nos proteger de tudo. - Disse Lucy com um meio sorriso.

_ Alguém tem que ter juízo nesse trio, apesar de Anne ser a mais inteligente ela não é muito boa em lidar com certos assuntos e você é uma criança grande. – sorrio – Mais se você me chamar de mais velha de novo juro que será a última coisa que sairá de sua boca.

Então mais uma vez elas se abraçaram na certeza que juntas, confiante na sua amizade, venceriam qualquer desafio que estivesse por vim.

Enquanto isso, no castelo a agitação era imensa depois da notícia que o mago mestre jogou no colo de todos. E enquanto Caldina tagarelava com Rafaga sobre rever suas meninas Clef e Lantis conversavam em um canto.

_ O que está acontecendo Clef? Porque a presença delas escureceu mais ainda a essência de Cefir?

_ Eu gostaria de te responder só que não consigo encontrar nenhuma explicação, até agora em meus estudos não encontrei nenhuma resposta e os questionamentos, as dúvidas só estão aumentando. – Suspirou ele cansado.

_ E como você está lidando com isso?

_ Como você bem pode ver estou preocupado, Cefir está à beira de uma nova crise e acabou de reagir mal à presença de suas salvadoras, isso é sinal que algo de muito grave está prestes a acontecer.

_ Não é disso que estou falando e você sabe muito bem.

_ Lantis vamos nos concentrar em Cefir, esse deve ser o nosso foco entendeu!

_ Se você prefere assim tudo bem. Como você bem sabe, eu não queria ela aqui no meio de mais uma batalha, mas se Cefir a trouxe vou aproveitar o tempo que tenho com ela e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

_ Eu sou o Guru, portanto minha atenção é exclusiva para Cefir. – Falou ele rigidamente, virando-se para uma janela.

_ Lembre-se que você também é um homem e falo isso não como seu aprendiz, mas como seu amigo. Não desperdice essa oportunidade.

_ Vocês viram Fério ele evaporou. – Perguntou Caldina aproximando-se.

_ Ele foi recebê-las, elas acabaram de chegar. – Respondeu Clef ignorando o último comentário de Lantis.

Na entrada do castelo Lucy foi a primeira a descer de Fyula sendo seguida por Marine, diferente de suas amigas antes que Anne chegasse ao chão foi ajudada, sendo amparada delicadamente pelos braços de Fério.

_ Obrigada! - Disse ela sem tirar os olhos de seu príncipe.

_ Você bem que podia ter chegado uns minutinhos antes para nos ajudar também. – Reclamou Marine observando Fyula desaparecer.

_ Sinto muito Marine. – Sorrio ele lembrando-se de tirar as mãos as cintura de Anne. Então recordando as formalidades ajoelhou-se diante das três.

_ Sejam bem vindas guerreiras mágicas, como representante do povo de Cefir gostaria de mais uma vez agradecê-las por tudo que fizeram por nós.

As três ficaram desconcertadas, não era todo dia que eram tratadas como realeza, ainda mais por um verdadeiro príncipe.

_ Por favor, Fério levante-se, aceitamos seus agradecimentos, mas não precisa fazer isso. – Disse Anne enquanto o ajudava a levantar.

_ O que está acontecendo Fério, por que voltamos? – Questionou Lucy

_ É melhor vocês me acompanharem, todos estão aguardando na sala do trono, guru Clef saberá explicar melhor que eu.

Então as três o seguiram pelo corredor estando Anne e Lucy ao seu lado e Marine um passo atrás.

 _Está crescendo... Eu não entendo porque esse medo? Por que esse aperto em meu coração que chega a doer? Eu não quero sentir isso..._

Na sala do trono os habitantes do castelo esperavam ansiosos quando a grande porta começou a abrir. Assim que as três foram vistas um furacão rosa empurrou Fério para o lado agarrando as meninas em um super abraço.

_ Minhas meninas que saudade! – Disse Caldina abraçando as três ao mesmo tempo.

_ Caldina... Não consigo respirar, estou sufocando. – Tentou falar Marine. Caldina as soltou rapidamente e enquanto tentavam recuperar o folego sorriram para a amiga.

_ Há! Acho que me empolguei! Mas olhe só para vocês não são mais meninas, são lindas mulheres. Não são rapazes? _ Perguntou Caldina, e enquanto Rafaga ria os outros presentes não conseguiam tirar os olhos das garotas a sua frente:

Lucy - apesar de continuar sendo a mais baixa do trio, não perdia em nada em beleza e sensualidade, seu cabelo longo vermelho estava em um rabo de cavalo no alto de sua cabeça, uma calça jeans, uma sandália preta e uma blusa vermelha colada completavam o look do dia.

Anne – era somente um pouco mais baixa que Marine, postura impecável, seu cabelo estava mais longo, os óculos ficaram para trás depois de uma cirurgia, uma mime-saia, uma blusa verde e um blazer branco combinavam perfeitamente com as sandálias delicadas que usava.

Marine – estava mais deslumbrante que nunca, o vestido que usava destacava bem suas belas curvas, leve e um pouco acima dos joelhos harmonizava-se bem com as sandálias traçada em suas belas pernas, seu cabelo estava solto lhe dando um ar angelical. Era uma mistura perfeita do santo com o profano.

_ Por favor, Caldina assim você nos deixa sem graça.

_ Ora Anne não estou falando nenhuma mentira.

Nesse momento um pequeno tremor foi sentido trazendo todos de volta a triste realidade que estavam vivenciando.

_ Sejam bem vindas guerreiras magicas! – cumprimentou guru Clef sem se aproximar. Só então elas olharam para ele.

Não era mais uma criança e sim um belo homem, estava mais alto que Fério e mais baixo que Lantis, mas apesar da mudança seu olhar era o mesmo, a aura de sabedoria e poder que emanavam a sua volta eram a mesma, ele poderia ter se transformado em outra pessoa que mesmo assim ela o reconheceria.

_ Clef... – Sussurrou sendo ouvida apenas por Anne, que ficou preocupada ao vê-la recuar um pouco.

_ Guru Clef que bom revê-lo é muito bom reencontrar a todos. – disse Lucy com um grande sorriso. _ Mas o que esta acontecendo com Cefir?

_ Sinto não ter uma resposta para vocês, mas infelizmente eu não sei, até a presença de vocês aqui me surpreende já que não temos mais a presença de um pilar. Tudo é uma grande incógnita.

_ Não se preocupe guru Clef, agora que estamos aqui vamos ajudar Cefir no que ela precisar, não é meninas? – Anne e Marine confirmaram balançando a cabeça.

_ Obrigado! – Disse ele fazendo o possível para não parar seu olhar em Marine.

_ Você poderia nos conceder nossos poderes de volta Guru Clef.

_ Na verdade eu não posso Anne.

_ COMO? – questionaram todos que estavam na sala.

_ A verdade é que seus poderes despertaram assim que vocês chegaram a Cefir eu...

Guru Clef ia falar mais alguma coisa quando seu anel começou a brilhar, ele olhou assustado para Lantis, quanto esse estendeu a sua espada, a qual também brilhava.

_ Não pode ser! – Disse o espadachim magico.

_ O que está acontecendo guru Clef? – Questionou Lucy vendo o semblante preocupado do guru e do espadachim

_ Quando você aboliu o sistema de pilares assim que eu sair de lá, a sala da coroa simplesmente desapareceu, mostrando que o sistema não existia mais. – Disse o Guru incerto.

_ Até agora! – Completou Lantis.

_ Como assim? – Questionou Marine olhando para Lucy preocupada.

_ A sala da coroa acabou de reaparecer...

Nesse momento todos se surpreenderam Lucy tremeu ao ouvir essas palavras, o que isso significava? Ela teria que assumir o posto de pilar? Deveria abandonar sua vida e seus familiares? Mas e ele? Então com a respiração irregular olhou para Lantis, o qual era mais serio do que o normal, seu olhar era intenso, mas mesmo através daquela máscara de insensibilidade ela pode ver que eles estavam partilhando o mesmo medo.


	5. Momentos de amor e aflição

Os acontecimentos estão cada vez mais tensos. O que fazer em meio a tanta pressão? Como aproveitar esse momento ao lado de seu amor, ciente que esse tempo é limitado? Como confessar um amor negligenciado com tanto fervor por ambas as partes?

Lembrete: As guerreiras mágicas pertencem ao grupo CLAMP, só essa continuação maluca que pertence a mim. rsrsrsr!

Um capitulo com muitas emoções...

Capitulo 5 – Momentos de amor e aflição

Lantis deu um passo para trás.

Não! Ele não poderia repetir a história de seu irmão, mais o que fazer ao descobrir que sua amada nunca poderia ser sua?

_ A coroa... - sussurrou Lucy enquanto todos na sala estavam sentindo sua angustia, a incerteza era imensa e o medo era geral, todos estavam tensos com o decorrer dos acontecimentos.

_ Parece que Cefir não se adaptou a ausência de um pilar, ela está pedindo, ou melhor cobrando aquilo que lhe pertence . – Falou Clef, para ninguém ao certo, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

_ Tudo bem Clef eu...

_ Você não vai, ouviu Lucy! Eu não vou permitir. – Cortou-a antes que acabasse sua fala.

_ Marine...

_ Não Lucy, não adianta vim com essa de protetora dos fracos e oprimidos, você não vai assumir a coroa, não adianta tentar argumentar. E não me faça repetir. –Disse ela com a voz totalmente alterada.

_ Marine não sabemos ao certo o que isso significa. – Disse guru Clef interferindo na discursão.

_ Olha aqui, tudo bem pra você, pensar exclusivamente no bem de Cefir é o seu trabalho, mas eu não vou permitir que Lucy abandone tudo! – Disse ela revertendo sua fúria para outra pessoa.

_ Cefir precisou de nós, aqui estamos prontas para ajudar, mas querer que uma de nós abandone sua vida já é de mais.

_ Eu nunca disse que queria isso Marine. – gritou ele.

_ Então o que quer? Ou melhor, o que você acha que aconteceria caso ela assumisse? – Disse apontando para Lucy.

_O que aconteceria comigo e com a Anne? Seriamos obrigadas a repetir a história, a enfiar agora uma espada no coração de nossa melhor amiga! É isso que Cefir quer de nós agora, já não tirou o bastante? Nossa infância, nossas esperanças? Quer que arranquemos nossos corações, os quais já pertencem a própria Cefir? Que nos matemos? Isso é algo que nunca...

_ Cefir está... – Tentou explicar.

_ Não importa Clef, eu amo Cefir, porém amo também minhas amigas, minhas irmãs e não vou permitir que Lucy assuma essa responsabilidade, nem que para isso eu tenha que me tornar o próximo Zagard. – Gritou ela.

Nesse momento um tremor mais forte foi sentido, fazendo com que precisassem se apoiar para não cair. Rapidamente Rafaga aproximou-se de Caldina, Anne foi amparada por Fério, enquanto Lantis segurava Lucy. Marine acabou sentando-se no chão e quando o tremor diminuiu Clef aproximou-se na tentativa de ajuda-la, mas ela virou o rosto mostrando o descontentamento pelos últimos acontecimentos e levantou-se sozinha.

Então ele suspirou e disse.

_ Não sabemos ao certo o que os últimos acontecimentos significam, não vamos sofrer por antecedência, a melhor coisa que podem fazer agora é descansar, eu vou continuar procurando respostas, por isso sugiro que continuemos com essa conversa amanhã, quando todos estivermos mais calmos. – Disse aproveitando o silêncio pós-tremor.

_ Lantis e Rafaga coloquem em funcionamento os assuntos tratados antes da chegada das nossas convidadas – Determinou ele sem querer entrar em detalhes na presença das guerreiras mágicas, as quais já tinham muito o que se preocupar, mesmo não sabendo da aparição dos monstros em áreas habitadas.

_ Meninas tem um quarto para cada uma de vocês na ala superior do castelo. – Disse Caldina, e ao observar o semblante de espanto das guerreiras continuou:

_ Vocês são as salvadoras de nossa terra, desde a reconstrução tenho arrumado o quarto de vocês com todos os utensílios e vestuários adequados para as guerreiras magicas, (sorrio) e sinceramente sempre tive a esperança que vocês pudessem vim desfrutar de um passeio em Cefir. – Disse sorrindo.

_ Belo passeio. - murmurou Marine não conseguindo controlar o seu humor.

Na expectativa de impossibilitar uma nova discursão Anne falou rapidamente:

_ Muito obrigada Caldina, ter um lugar privado para pensar será um conforto nesse momento, além de que, será muito bom um descanso agora. Lucy, Marine poderíamos nos reunir no meu quarto antes do jantar?

As duas assentiram com a cabeça.

_ Eu poderia te mostrar onde fica, vamos? – disse Fério (Na verdade louco para sair daquela tensão).

_ Obrigada! – sorriu em resposta.

_ Eu te acompanho Lucy. – Afirmou o espadachim e ela simplesmente assentiu.

_ Eu posso te mostrar onde fica seu quarto Marine. – Disse Caldina ciente que e garota tinha ficado para trás.

_ Não é necessário, vou andar um pouco e quando precisar tenho certeza que encontrarei o caminho. – Disse ela saindo sem mais esclarecimentos. Todos ficaram olhando para o mestre mago encarar as costas da guerreira da água, então como esse se sentou em silêncio e não disse uma única palavra eles começaram a sair aos poucos.

_ Você tem certeza que está bem? Se precisar eu fico um pouco mais. – Questionou Fério no quarto de Anne.

_ Eu Estou bem Fério.

_ Anne, pode passa 50 anos e mesmo assim seus olhos não conseguirão me enganar. – Disse ele olhando diretamente para ela.

Nesse momento ela fraquejou e seus olhos lagrimejaram. Então ele a abraçou enquanto ela tentava conter os soluços.

_ Tudo bem minha linda, eu estou aqui. – Tranquilizou-a enquanto a puxava em um sofá do quarto e a acalentava sabendo que ela estava sofrendo muito além do que aparentava.

Ela era a guerreira do vento silenciosa e fugas e pelo que ele já há conhecia sabia que estava querendo ficar sozinha só para sofrer sem preocupar os outros, ela poderia até tentar esconder, mas ele sabia que estava triste e amedrontada.

_ Eu estou com medo Fério, Marine foi muito dura, mas ela está certa Lucy não pode assumir a coroa, não suportaria ter que machuca-la, prefiro morrer a cometer tal atrocidade.

_ Fique calma, vamos ter fé que isso nunca irá acontecer, Clef pensará em algo e isso tudo vai acabar sendo simplesmente uma pequena pedra no nosso caminho que é repleto de flores. – falou enquanto ela começava a se acalmar.

_ Isso foi lindo! Obrigada Fério.

_ Você sabe que faço qualquer coisa para ver esse sorriso lindo em seus lábios. – falou enquanto acariciava sua bochecha.

_ Eu te amo Fério. – Disse ela enquanto aproximava-se do príncipe beijando-o, o qual correspondeu imediatamente.

O beijo foi longo e intenso, três anos de saudades reprimidas de um amor puro e sincero, que desde que surgiu enfrentou diversos desafios mais nunca se apagou.

_ Como senti sua falta minha amada. – Disse ele enquanto recuperava o ar depois daquele tão esperado beijo.

Seu corpo reagiu a aquele contato de uma forma quase incontrolável e ele teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para não assustá-la.

_ Eu vou deixar você descansar agora. – disse ele ciente que precisava de ar fresco.

_ Fique mais um pouco, por favor!

Ele sorriu sabendo que deixaria qualquer questão de lado para atender aquele pedido.

_ Só se você me prometer que vai descansar um pouco. – Disse ele acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela deitou-se no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo sentindo o peso dos últimos acontecimentos, estava mais cansada do que imaginava.

_ Durma um pouco minha princesa e que meu amor embale seus sonhos. – disse ele depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Por mais que ele tivesse esperança que as coisas se resolvessem temia pelos obstáculos que sua amada como guerreira desse mundo teria que enfrenar. E mesmo em meio a tantos questionamentos sem respostas ele tinha uma certeza, a de que daria tudo para não ver o anjo que dormia tranquilamente em seu colo sofrer. Como era injusto só poder tê-la ao seu lado em tempos de crise quando e existência da terra que tanto amava estava ameaçada.

Então pensou na situação que estavam vivenciando e por um momento se colocou no lugar de seu amigo, o que estaria passando agora pela cabeça de Lantis? E se fosse com ele, o que faria?

Nesse momento Anne mexeu no seu colo e uma certeza o invadiu, a de que ele faria o que fosse preciso para defender sua princesa, seu anjo amado, independente das consequências. E isso o assustou...

Como reagirá Lantis e Lucy aos últimos acontecimentos?

O que foi aquela discussão entre Clef e Marine?

Que surpresas aguardarão essa história maluca?

Leiam e descubra...


	6. Um momento inesquecível

Em meio a tantos temores um momento de amor acontece. Que as duvidas e receios fiquem para trás, que os problemas esperem... O amor tem prioridade, pois ele é a chave para resolução de todos os problemas. Basta perceberem que a solução para tudo está mais próximo do que imaginam.

AVISO: Esse capítulo tem cenas quentes (momentos de amor), então sugiro a quem não gosta, ou sente-se ofendido ha não ler.

Sempre é importante lembrar que: Eu não possuo as Guerreiras Magicas de Rayearth, mas sim o grupo CLAMP.

Capitulo 6 – Um momento inesquecível

_ Obrigada por acompanhar-me Lantis. – disse ela da porta na esperança que ele aceitasse seus agradecimentos e fosse embora.

_ Vamos entrar Lucy!

_ Lantis eu preciso descansar então...

_ Nós precisamos conversar. – disse ele segurando-a pela cintura, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás deles.

_ Você sabe que eu apoio o ponto de vista de Marine não é?

_ Ela...

_ Eu não vim aqui para falarmos dela, apesar de concordar com muito do que ela disse, nós temos uma questão "NOSSA" para resolver.

_ Lantis eu não posso deixar Cefir sucumbir! – Falou ela exaltada.

_ E eu não posso deixar de te amar. – Afirmou ele, convicto. Deixando-a sem ação e palavras.

_ Mesmo que você diga que não sente mais o mesmo, meu amor continuará aqui, fazendo o possível e até o impossível para ver sua felicidade. E eu sei que você ama tudo a sua volta, sua família, suas amigas até seus inimigos você consegui amar, então pare de fingir que conseguiria amar somente Cefir pelo resto de seus dias.

_ Pare Lantis...

_ Me de um único motivo para parar de dizer a verdade!

_ Não é tudo isso que mais me preocupa! Então pare!

_ Então me diga Lucy, do que você tem medo? Fale!

_ De repetir a história da princesa Esmeralda! Por mais que eu ame meus irmãos, minhas amigas e minha vida, amo mais você. Todo esse tempo eu tentei, posso até te jurar que tentei viver, mas não conseguir tirar você da minha cabeça e de meu coração. – Disse entre lágrimas _ Tinha momentos que acreditava que você era uma linda lembrança, mas meu coração e isso ( Disse ele tirando o colar debaixo de sua blusa) não deixavam eu te esquecer e principalmente EU não queria te esquecer! – Falou soluçando.

E isso foi tudo que ele precisava para encurtar a distancia entre eles e beija-la desesperadamente.

O beijo foi mais ardente e profundo do que os dois esperavam o calor os consumia por inteiro. Somente a certeza que em algum momento precisariam respirar ainda pairava entre os dois. Mas quando esse momento chegou ele aproveitou para saborear seu pescoço depositando beijos suaves, enquanto ela mordiscava sua pele arrancando sua capa.

_ Nós não deveríamos continuar. – Disse ela ofegante, porém sem deixar de desabotoar a blusa do espadachim.

_ Eu te amo demais Lucy e te garanto que nunca a deixarei abandonar sua vida. Mas você tem minha palavra que se você me pedir para parar agora eu paro! – disse ele puxando seu corpo mais próximo, fazendo-a sentir sua instantânea reação a aquele momento.

_ Eu nunca me entreguei a ninguém esperando esse momento, esperando por você, então, por favor, continue.

Ele não tinha forças para fazer o contrário, então pegando-a no colo a levou para cama e quando a deitou lhe deu um beijo apaixonado mais uma vez, porém agora mais calmo demostrando seu imenso amor.

_ Se você não quiser continuar te juro que sairei daqui sem questionar nada aceitando sua vontade. – Disse ele respirando com dificuldades.

_ Só que eu quero, na verdade sempre quis esse momento com você! – Disse ela puxando-o a seu encontro.

Ele era um homem e independente de qualquer coisa a desejava muito além de suas forças. E ver o desejo queimando também nos olhos de sua amada, era um sonho sendo realizado.

Sem se conter ele começou a desabotoar a blusa de sua amada sem deixar de encará-la e quando concluiu essa etapa suspirou ao se deslumbrar com a vista a sua frente.

_ Você é linda. – Disse enquanto acariciava sua barriga e vou subindo a mão lentamente até enchê-la com os seios ainda no sutiã de Lucy. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás, enquanto ele aproveitava essa abertura para depositar beijos calorosos em seu pescoço. E foi descendo aos poucos ansioso por sentir mais profundamente o sabor de sua amada.

Ela não conseguiu ser tão delicada quanto ele, boa parte da roupa do espadachim não saiu inteira daquele momento, o desejo entre eles era intenso, o fogo os consumia por inteiro. Quando nenhuma peça de roupa os atrapalhava e eles não conseguiam mais prolongar as caricias ele deitou-se devagar em cima dela, queria ser delicado com ela, sabendo que era a primeira vez dela desejava que fosse tudo perfeito. Ao penetra-la a viu enrijecer o corpo no momento do rompimento de sua virgindade.

_ Desculpe-me. – Disse ele parando de se mover, esperando a dor que era natural dado as circunstâncias parar.

_ Só se você voltar a se mexer. – Disse ela sorrindo, quebrando assim o clima de tensão então sorrindo ele vez a vontade de sua amada dando-lhe prazer além da medida. E somente quando a viu atingir o ponto máximo regozijando-se é que se permitiu também tocar no céu atingindo o clímax.

Enquanto os dois retomavam ao mundo dos mortais, respirando com dificuldades, ele rolou na cama puxando-a, de modo que ela ficou deitada em seu peito.

_ Eu te amo Lucy. – Falou ele beijando sua cabeça.

_ Eu também te amo. – disse ela bocejando.

_ Durma um pouco minha amada. – disse ele puxando o lençol em cima de ambos.

E ali ficaram refugiados nos braços um do outro, ignorando por um tempo todos os problemas que os rodeava.

Marine caminhava lentamente em volta do castelo, então parou em uma fonte. Andou tanto que não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas gostou do lugar onde foi parar: Era um jardim alto com uma bela fonte de águas cristalinas de onde podia ver uma bela paisagem de Cefir, lá ela pode observar como era lindo o entardecer dessa terra.

 _Que engraçado no mesmo dia ver o nascer do sol em Tóquio e agora o por de outro sol em Cefir. Aqui é realmente lindo! –_ Pensou ela sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado da fonte.

Mas o que teria que pagar para manter essa terra tão linda. Uma certeza a assustava, a de que preferia ver tudo em destroços a ter que assassinar Lucy.

 _Será que era isso o motivo daquele sonho? Mas porque só quando cheguei aqui? Lucy e Anne estavam tendo pesadelos bem antes e elas não comentaram nada sobre alguém falar com elas. E porque conseguimos se transportar somente agora? Será que estava certa e Cefir só nos quer aqui para nos usar e depois simplesmente nos descartar? Que nossas vidas e nossos corações devem ser despedaçados nessa terra?_

Seu coração... Ela tinha afirmado para se mais de uma vez que ele estava acima de tais sentimentos, mas se deparar com a certeza que ele vive exclusivamente para Cefir doeu muito mais do que ela queria admitir.

 _Cefir... O que mais ela quer de nós, de mim? A minha vida e meu coração já são seus, mas há vida de minha amiga não! Se for assim... Eu não poderei mais ajudá-la, não conseguiria. Iria preferir vê-la em pedaços... -_ Pensou com um medo crescente em seu coração, seu peito doía tanto que ela apertou suas mãos em seu coração, a dor... Era insuportável, estava respirando com dificuldades.

Enquanto passava por tais turbulências não percebeu que atrás dela a água da fonte se agitava e aos poucos ia se tornando negra.

_ Marine! – Ao ouvir a voz dele ela não sábia como reagir à dor parou imediatamente e ela sentiu-se como uma adolescente, não sabia se estava feliz ou ainda chateada pelos acontecimentos na sala do trono. Então ficou parada esperando que tenha sido apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando peças.

E assim como a dor em seu coração apaziguou o mesmo aconteceu com as águas da fonte voltado e se tornarem cristalinas.

_ Será que podemos conversar? – Disse ele aproximando-se preocupado, não iria falar com ela, mas ele viu a reação das águas ao seu estado de espirito.

_ Estou no seu castelo, então creio que devo estar à disposição de meu anfitrião. – Disse percebendo que os últimos acontecimentos ganharam na batalha interna de sua mente.

_ Primeiro o castelo não é meu, e segundo independente de meu posto como guru se você não quiser me ouvir, não é obrigada. – disse ele o mais calmo possível, sabendo que também precisava controlar o seu humor ou acabariam brigando novamente.

_ Tudo bem Clef, o que tem para me dizer? – Disse ela respirando fundo e virando-se para ele, percebendo agora que ele já estava ao seu lado.

Olhar para ele fez seu coração disparar, ela ainda estava sentada o que a obrigava a olhar para cima para encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

_ É que...

Ele tentou falar, se perdendo nas profundezas daquele olhar. Ele nunca ficou sem palavras diante de alguém e aquilo o assustava, ela provocava nele sentimentos que ele acreditava não sentir. Estão lembrando-se do que acabara de acontecer balançou a cabeça e concentrou-se na situação atual.

_ Há poucos senti uma presença estranha nessas proximidades, você viu alguma coisa?

_ Não! Estou sozinha aqui há algum tempo. – disse ela confirmando suas suspeitas e o deixando ainda mais preocupado.

_ Marine, posso te fazer mais uma pergunta?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

_ No que você estava pensando quando eu cheguei aqui. – Ela suspirou e olhou para o entardecer novamente.

_ Em Cefir e no que ela quer de nós. Eu não quero brigar Clef, só que eu não estou disposta a ver minha amiga se condenar... Anne não suportaria tanta dor... – Suspirou ela cansada.

_ E nem você.

_ Eu conseguiria superar! - Afirmou ela.

_ Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

_ Já ultrapassei muita coisa não é Cefir que conseguirá me derrubar.

_ Marine o que aconteceu com você durante esses anos? Você mudou.

_ Isso é mais uma pergunta que sou obrigada a responder ou posso me retirar. – disse ela percebendo que estava falando demais, então levantou e afastou-se dele ficando do outro lado da fonte.

_ Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, não se preocupe. – Disse ele resolvendo mudar de assunto, pois percebeu que ela estava na defensiva. _ Vocês não vivenciarão mais uma tragédia eu prometo.

_ Não prometa o que você não sabe se pode cumprir Clef.

_ Cefir é aquilo que fazemos dela, não há veja como inimigo, porque ela não é.

_ Se eu pensasse assim, não estaria aqui isso eu te garanto. Mas se caso ela reivindicar a vida de Lucy, pode ter certeza que irei me tornar o inimigo mais mortal que ela já teve.

Disse ela se retirando sem mais explicações, deixando guru Clef atento ao balanço incerto das águas da fonte, ocasionados por nenhuma causa aparente.

_ Que minhas suspeitas não sejam reais. – Suspirou ele temendo pelos próximos acontecimentos.

A noite estava descendo seu véu quando ele apertou sua equipe e se tele transportou para o corredor da sala da coroa. E lá ficou observando a porta fechada, então ao fechar os olhos e se concentrar ele pode sentir que o emblema no pilar estava se transformando mais uma vez.

_ A espada de Lucy não existe mais, o que isso significa, ainda sinto a devoção a ela, porém tem mais.

Ele tentou se aproximar da sala em busca de mais respostas, porém sem nenhuma explicação foi tele transportado para a sala do trono e não conseguiu voltar ao quarto da coroa.

_ Mais um enigma se formou, como posso encontrar respostas se Cefir está escondendo-se até de mim.

A Rakel que está lendo essa história meio louca meu muito obrigada.

Continuando:

O que aconteceu na sala da coroa?

Em que a espada esta se transformando?

Porque Cefir não permite a seu Guru desvendar esses mistérios?

Que tragédia ocorreu na vida de Marine para não temer os próximos acontecimentos em Cefir?


	7. Mistério sombrio

Uma noite repleta de medos e amores, de sonhos realizados e pesadelos incompreensíveis. E uma manhã onde um mistério sombrio começa a ser desvendado.

Capítulo 7 - Mistério sombrio

Ela estava chegando ao quarto de Anne quando viu Fério fechar a porta devagar.

_ Boa noite Fério. – Disse ela sorrindo ao vê-lo se assuntar. _ Desculpe-me não queria assusta-lo. Anne está ai?

_ Na verdade ela está dormindo, eu estava indo na cozinha pegar alguma coisa para quando ela acordar. Ela estava mais cansada do que queria admitir. Provavelmente só vai acordar depois do jantar. - Falou sorrindo.

_ Tudo bem nossa conversa pode esperar, por favor, aproveita e avisa a Caldina que também não vou descer. – Disse ela virando-se e seguindo em direção a seu quarto.

_ Você quer que traga algo para você também.

_ Não! – Falou sem virar-se para ele, mas antes que ele seguisse seu caminho ela parou e o chamou (Sem vira-se):

_ Fério! – Ele observou a guerreira de costas esperando que ela continuasse.

_ Sim?

_ Cuide bem dela!

_ Eu vou. - Afirmou vendo-a seguir seu caminho.

 _Ela está diferente o que será que aconteceu para mudá-la assim. –_ Pensou ele seguindo para cozinha.

Quando ela entrou em seu quarto ficou admirada com a decoração, o emblema de Selece estava esculpido na maior parede do quarto, uma enorme cama ficava do lado oposto, abrindo o guarda-roupa viu uma infinidade de roupas em diferentes tons de azul. Ao lado ela abriu a porta que dava em uma espaçosa casa de banho, ela teve que sorrir ao ver o tamanho da banheira:

 _Dá pra fazer uma festa na piscina aqui._

Realmente um quarto digno da realeza, mas o que mais lhe agradou foi a varanda em frente ao quarto de onde ela avistava uma grande parte do entorno do castelo. Lá ela encontrou um confortável sofá. Estava um clima gostoso e ela sabia que seria ali onde passaria grande parte da noite.

Não estava com sono, ou melhor, não queria dormir. Temia ter aquele sonho novamente e além de tudo sabia que se dormisse acordaria assustada como das outras vezes. E ela já estava cansada daquilo.

Anne acordou gritando e tremendo, rapidamente Fério levantou-se do sofá e foi para o seu lado.

_ Calma minha princesa foi só um sonho.

_ Fério...

_ Acalme-se, meu amor. – Disse ele abraçando-a. Aos poucos ela foi se recuperando do susto e relembrando os últimos acontecimentos.

_ Desculpe-me. – Disse ela sorrindo.

_ Você estava cansada, é normal a mente nos pregar peças nessas situações. – Falou ele sorrindo.

_ Eu dormir muito tempo?

_ Umas quatro horas.

_ Nossa eu marquei com as meninas! - Disse ela levantando-se rapidamente.

_ Ei calma, elas devem estar dormindo a essa hora. Além disso, Marine esteve aqui ela entendeu que você estava cansada e deixou para conversarem amanhã, ela deve ter comentado alguma coisa com Lucy porque ela não apareceu.

_ Como eu vim parar aqui? – Perguntou ela ruborizada lembrando-se que tinha adormecido no sofá.

_ Bom eu a coloquei na cama, não seria confortável passar toda a noite lá. – Disse sorrindo.

_ Você estava velando meu sono todo esse tempo?

_ Sinceramente foi uma das melhores coisas que já fiz na vida.

_ Fério...

_ Mas agora que tal comer alguma coisa? Você não se alimentou desde que chegou aqui. -Disse ele levantando-se e pegando a bandeja que estava ao lado.

_ Como não sabia do que você gostava trouxe um pouco de cada coisa que tinha na mesa. E quando acabar vai voltar para a cama, você ainda parece um pouco cansada.

_ Eu não sou muito de gostar de mimos, mas estou amando ter você cuidando de mim. – Disse ela sorrindo.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Lucy ela ainda estava tremendo nos braços de seu amado.

_ Foi um pesadelo horrível!

_ Já passou meu amor, não se preocupe.

_ Eu já tive o mesmo sonho antes, eu...

_ Não pense nisso agora, não se torture, por favor, você deve descansar. – Ao perceber o semblante preocupado de seu amado ela sorrio e o beijou.

_ Você está certo, amanhã eu me preocupo com isso, agora tenho coisas melhores pra fazer. – Falou enquanto empurrava seu amado na cama e aprofundava o beijo.

E Repleta de amores e tensões a noite de Cefir foi acabando.

O amanhecer de Cefir era deslumbrante, ela ficou encantada com o nascer do sol, afinal acabou valendo a pena ficar acordada. Pensou ela sorrindo.

Um bom banho a deixaria inteira novamente disse ela levantando do pequeno sofá e espreguiçando-se, porém nesse momento ela ficou tonta precisando apoiar-se na parede para não cair.

_ Um banho e ficarei bem. – Repetiu alto fixando essa ideia em sua mente e respirando profundamente.

Assim que saiu da casa de banho já estava se sentindo melhor, porém quando se olhou no espelho viu que seria muito difícil convencer suas amigas de que realmente estava bem. Seus olhos estavam escuros e sem brilho, estava pálida e com olheiras. Vestiu a primeira roupa a sua frente e sentou-se em frente à penteadeira a fim de tentar garantir uma boa aparência. Penteou o cabelo o prendeu ao lado no seu ombro lembrando-se de deixar sua franja tampando parte de seus olhos.

_ Pronto! Se não tenho mais minha maquilagem posso muito bem usar o que tenho em mãos. - Disse sorrindo satisfeita com e resultado e saindo do quarto para encontrar os outros.

Quando chegou à sala de refeições todos já estavam sentados à mesa, um clima agradável rondava o lugar inteiro, Lucy e Anne riam de alguma coisa dita por Caldina, enquanto Fério e Lantis estavam sentados ao lado de suas respectivas parceiras.

 _Olhando assim realmente parece um belo passeio. –_ Pensou ela relembrando a fala de Caldina.

_ Bom dia a todos! – disse ela procurando um lugar para sentar. Só nesse momento ela percebeu que o lugar disponível que tinha era próximo do Mestre Mago. Como não tinha outro recurso abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

_ Que bom que você se juntou a nós Marine! Anne e Lucy estavam nos contando sobre seus estudos no mundo místico. - Falou Caldina sem conter a ansiedade.

_ Ela está procurando profissões daqui de Cefir semelhantes as que escolhemos na terra. – Disse Anne colocando Marine por dentro do assunto tão animado.

_ Anne teria quer ir para Autozam para encontrar alguma serventia em seus estudos de Ciências tecnológicas. – Disse Lucy sorrindo.

_ E você teria que jogar todos os seus conhecimentos em veterinária para o espaço, pois a anatomia dos animais daqui e totalmente diferente. – Disse Anne gostando da brincadeira.

_ E você o que está estudando Marine? – Perguntou Caldina

_ Eu já terminei meu Curso de Administração de Empresas. – disse ela sorrindo para a amiga, porém sem levantar muito a cabeça.

_ Ora, então o que você faz enquanto elas estudam.

_ Eu administro as empresas da corporação Ryuuzaki. – Disse agora um pouco seria. Clef que estava em silêncio inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente.

_ Nossa! E seus pais permitem que você faça isso sendo tão novinha. – Perguntou Caldina animada.

Só que nesse momento um imenso silêncio pairou entre as três Lucy e Anne olharam para Marine preocupadas, enquanto essa simplesmente abaixou mais ainda a cabeça.

_ Mas o que aconteceu eu falei alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Caldina.

_ E que... – Lucy começou a explicar quando foi cortada por Marine

_ Não é nada Caldina, se vocês me derem licença eu vou caminhar um pouco. – Disse Marine começando a levantar.

_ Mas você nem tocou na comida. – Questionou Caldina.

_ Estou sem...

Porém antes que ela terminasse de falar e desse o primeiro passo uma nova onda de tontura a atingiu, ela tentou se concentrar para não cair, porém sua última lembrança antes que tudo ficasse escuro era a de estar nos braços de Clef.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido quando e Anne e Lucy gritaram o nome de Marine ele já estava com elas nos braços. Antes que ela caísse ele sentiu que algo estava errado, levantou-se quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela caia conseguindo assim ampara-la a tempo. A aglomeração em torno dele foi rápida.

_ O que esta acontecendo? Ela esta bem? – questionou Lucy preocupada.

_ Ela está pálida. – Constatou Anne com medo.

_ Acho que ela só precisa descansar e se alimentar melhor. - Disse Clef observando-a de perto.

_ Anne, Lucy preparem uma bandeja com o que ela pode gostar, vou leva-la para o quarto. – Disse ele antes de desaparecer com ela nos braços.

Assim que chegou ao quarto da guerreira caminhou lentamente levando-a para a cama, ao deposita-la com todo carinho embrulhou-a com um edredom e sentou-se ao seu lado passando a mão em seu rosto.

_ O que você tem passado? Porque vejo tanta dor em seus olhos? – e continuou acariciando-a, sem notar a entrada das outras guerreiras.

_ Guru Clef...

_ Desculpe-me, não as vi entrar. – disse ele levantando-se um pouco envergonhado.

_ Como ela esta?

_ Vou lhe dá uma porção assim que ela acordar é o que posso fazer no momento, parece que seu corpo está muito debilitado.

_ Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção nela, mas ela parecia ter superado bem, mesmo quando passou à data ela parecia não se importar mais, eu tinha que ter notado que ela não estava se alimentando de novo. – Falou Anne sentindo-se culpada.

_ Isso já aconteceu antes e de que data você esta falando? - Questionou Clef preocupado.

As duas se olharam em silencio sem saber ao certo o que dizer pela atitude de Marine a mesa ficou claro que ela não gostaria de compartilhar os acontecimentos com o pessoal de Cefir.

_ Meninas eu sei que algo de muito grave aconteceu com ela, só que para ajuda-la preciso conhecer ao fundo os motivos que a deixaram nesse estado.

Lucy balançou a cabeça para Anne dando seu consentimento para que ela relatasse os trágicos acontecimentos vivenciados por sua amiga.

Era difícil relembrar essa história, pois ao imaginar as cenas que sua amiga vivenciou ela conseguia sentir sua dor toda a angustia, e sabia que Lucy passava pelo mesmo, mas se de algum modo isso iria ajuda-la seria válido relembrar essa traumatizante noite.

As leitoras:

Cris e Rakel agradeço por estarem acompanhando essa história, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Continuando:

E que aconteceu com Marine a ponto de transformá-la?

Que segredos guardam seu passado?

Que tragédia aconteceu a ponto de amedrontar suas amigas até de relembrar tais acontecimentos?

Bom descubra isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo.


	8. Segredos revelados

O presente está cheio de encontros e desencontros, o futuro é mais incerto do que nunca e o passado guarda segredos sombrios. O que mais elas terão que enfrentar para poderem encontrar a felicidade?

Porém sempre é importante lembrar que todo caminho tem um destino de chegada.

Capitulo 8 – Segredos revelados

Anne respirou fundo.

_ É melhor sentarmos essa história é longa. – Disse Lucy olhando para o guru que imediatamente as conduziu para o sofá, de onde podiam velar o sono de Marine.

_ Foi há mais ou menos dois anos atrás, mas para você entender precisa saber que Marine era filha de um empresário muito rico e famoso...

_ Era? – ela simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça.

_ Um ano depois de vencermos Deboner fomos a Torre de Tóquio comemorar e de lá avistamos uma linda paisagem de Cefir, ficamos eufóricas, queríamos sair para comemorar, só que ela não poderia, iria viajar com os pais naquela noite. Ela disse que teria que antecipar suas orações, para caso a viajem demorasse mais do que o esperado.

_ Suas orações? Como assim? – Questionou o guru, Lucy tomou frente explicando essa parte.

_ Bom Guru Clef é que quando saímos daqui deixamos a terra em destroços pra vocês reconstruírem, sabíamos que já tínhamos contribuído, porém nos sentíamos em debito por não poder ajudar no serviço pesado, foi ai que surgiu a ideia das orações. Aprendemos que Cefir é a terra da fé então fizemos um pacto de toda noite rezar pelo bem e prosperidade de Cefir. E quando tínhamos algum compromisso adiantávamos as orações do dia seguinte. Sei que parece infantil, mas era um meio de acreditar que estávamos contribuindo.

Ele estava incrédulo com tudo que ouvia, como aquelas garotas ainda podiam se sentir em divida com seu povo quando tinham lhes devolvido a vida.

_ Bom à questão é que quando voltou para casa e fazia suas orações ouviu um barulho, sua mãe estava arrumando as malas e seu pai no escritório da casa cuidando dos últimos detalhes ela ignorou a casa que morava naquela época era enorme e com um bom sistema de segurança, segundo o depoimento dela, quando ela virou-se para sair do quarto já era tarde demais dois homens entraram pela janela do seu quarto e a arrastaram para o escritório exigindo dinheiro e alguns documentos da empresa, o senhor Ryuuzaki entregou o dinheiro, mas afirmava que não tinha nenhum documento de valor na casa, eles bateram nela tentando persuadi-lo, mas ele já tinha lhes dado tudo de valor que tinha em casa, foi ai que eles apontaram a arma para cabeça dela, ela estava amarrada e amordaçada impossibilitada de reagir a distancia era pouca e ela sabia que o tiro ia ser certeiro, fechou os olhos e quando ouviu o barulho esperou a dor, mas quando os abriu viu sua mãe caída na sua frente, ela salvou a vida de Marine recebendo aquele tiro no peito.

Nesse momento ele olhou para ela dormindo pacificamente na cama, quanta dor ela tinha passado, agora compreendia porque o brilho se seus olhos tinha sumido.

_ Não é tudo. – Continuo Anne com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele olhou aterrorizado pensando no que mais poderia ter acontecido, quando se lembrou de Anne referindo-se ao pai de Marine no passado.

_ Nesse momento o senhor Ryuuzaki, perdeu a cabeça e agrediu um dos assaltantes o outro fugiu apressado enquanto lutavam, então a arma disparou novamente e ela viu o pai caindo com o sangue esvaindo-se pelas mãos enquanto ele apertava o peito. Assim como o outro assaltante esse último fugiu assustado, parecia que as coisas não tinham acontecido como eles planejavam. Ela ficou lá durante toda a noite, amarrada vendo os pais agonizando, só foi encontrada no dia seguinte pela empregada da casa que chamou a policia imediatamente. Marine estava em estado de choque e com os pulsos e pernas machucados pelas tentativas infrutíferas de se soltar. Após o enterro nós fomos passar um tempo com ela em outra residência da família, foram dias difíceis parecia que ela tinha morrido com os pais, não dormia nem se alimentava, pensávamos que ela não iria superar, mas ela nos surpreendeu, em um determinado dia levantou-se como se estivesse pronta para enfrentar o mundo, parecia até que não tinha passado por tudo aquilo, ela contratou investigadores particulares, e por conta própria desvendou o assassinato dos pais conseguido provas para prender um dos assessores majoritário das empresas Ryuuzaki e os dois assassinos que invadiram sua casa.

_ Depois desse dia ela parecia ser ela novamente, ela praticamente nos enxotou de sua casa dizendo que não precisava de babá. – disse Lucy que mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos sorrio ao lembrar-se da cena.

_ Na verdade ela queria que retomássemos nossos estudos, deixamos tudo durante esse tempo que ficarmos com ela. – Continuou Anne.

_ A partir daquele acontecimento a vida dela mudou muito, ela tinha tutores durante todo o dia em sua corrida louca para antecipar seus estudos, nem nos finais de semana ela parava, a pressão era muita em cima dela sobre o que aconteceria com as empresas, sabíamos que antes ela não tinha intenção de assumir as empresas da família, mas após esses acontecimentos parecia até questão de honra para ela. Mas com a gente ela continuava a mesma, era o único momento que a víamos sorrir.

_ Na verdade tínhamos que raptá-la dos estudos para garantir que ela tivesse um pouco de diversão. – Sorrio Lucy.

_ Desde os acontecimentos ela amadureceu muito, mas também se tornou superprotetora conosco, ela quer nos proteger de tudo.

_ Por isso peço que não fique chateado pela reação dela na sala do trono ela só queria me proteger. – Pediu Lucy

Clef ficou perplexo, não podia acreditar que ela tivesse passado por tudo aquilo, parecia mais um conto de terror.

_ Obrigado por terem confiado isso a mim garotas. – disse ele levantando-se e respirando fundo precisava digerir tudo aquilo antes que ela acordasse, só assim poderia tentar ajudá-la. Por mais que ela tivesse demonstrado a suas amigas que tinha superado aquele trágico evento ele tinha suas dúvidas.

_ Vocês deveriam tomar um ar por agora, vão conhecer um pouco dos arredores do castelo. – disse ele aproximando-se novamente da cama.

_ Nós vamos ficar aqui com ela. – Afirmou Lucy

_ Não se preocupem assim que ela acordar chamo vocês. – Disse ele criando uma cadeira de energia ao lado da cama e sentando-se.

Lucy ia questionar novamente quando Anne colocou a mão em seu ombro silenciando-a com um olhar.

_ Vamos Lucy tenho certeza que ela está em boas mãos. – Argumentou enquanto se retirava do quarto puxando Lucy pelo braço.

No corredor enquanto caminhavam Lucy indagou:

_ Deveríamos ficar com ela.

_ Lucy você já se perguntou por que Marine nunca arrumou um namorado? – Questionou Anne pensativa.

_ Acho que por causa dos acontecimentos com os pais.

_ Mas mesmo antes disso ela nunca falou nada de nenhum rapaz, ficava nos ouvindo falar dos nossos amores em Cefir, mas nunca falava nada sobre seu próprio coração até desviava o assusto quando questionávamos algo.

_ Onde você esta querendo chegar Anne?

_ Você lembra quando estávamos saindo daqui após a luta contra Deboner, ela ia falar algo com o guru Clef, mas mudou de ideia na última hora.

_ Você não está querendo dizer...

_ E tem mais, Marine era a primeira e estar com ele quando íamos nos reunir para alguma batalha e quando ela discutiu ontem com guru Clef ela disse que Cefir já tinha nossos corações, ou seja, ela incluiu o dela.

_ Ela teria nos falando, nós teríamos... – disse Lucy pensando na possibilidade de sua amiga ter sofrido o mesmo que ela, porém sem ninguém para compartilhar suas angustias.

_ Talvez ela não quisesse admitir nem pra se mesma, ou...

_ Ou o que Anne? – Disse Lucy parando a sua frente.

_ Ou tenha voltado sua atenção para nossa dor, negligenciando a sua.

_ Marine...

_ Ela é muito boa em esconder segredos, é como o mar ao camuflar em seu interior um baú de tesouros. - Disse Anne com um sorriso seco.

_ Não é atoa que ela é a guerreira das águas.

_ Não vamos pensar nisso agora, devemos estar bem para quando ela acordar.

_ Ai eu poderei matá-la por esconder isso da gente. – Disse Lucy seria, mas quando olhou para Anne acabou sorrindo.

_ Será que ele sente o mesmo? – Perguntou voltando a andar.

_ Lucy! Não vamos nos intrometer... Mas você viu como ele estava quando chegamos ao quanto. – E assim as duas continuaram cochichando como duas adolescentes.

Já haviam se passado varias horas que Marine estava dormindo, Caldina tinha trago seu almoço e se oferecido para ficar em seu lugar, mas ele estava decidido a ficar lá, queria vê-la acordar, precisava estar lá para ela. Estava ao lado da janela observando o céu de Cefir quando a ouviu debater-se na cama:

_ Nos deixe em paz... Pare! Por favor... Cefir...

_ Marine, acorde! Acorde! – Disse ele sentando-se ao seu lado

_ Não! – Gritou ela. Como das outas vezes ela estava assustada e ofegante, mas agora ele estava lá.

_ Clef... – Sussurrou ela jogando-se em seus braços sem nenhum pensamento ao certo.

Ele ficou assustado com o ato, mas mesmo assim fechou o abraço amparando-a. Como era bom tê-la em seus braços! Ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou aquele momento, sabia que quando ela retomasse o controle de suas emoções não iria querer demonstrar tal fraqueza na sua frente, ou na frente de qualquer outra pessoa.

Quando a respiração dela voltou à normalidade e os tremores passaram ele perguntou sem solta-la.

_ Você está melhor?

_ Desculpe não sei o que deu em mim! – disse ela afastando-se do abraço. Ele suspirou e continuou:

_ Com o que você estava sonhando?

_ Eu não estava sonhando. – Afirmou ela certa do que dizia.

_ Você estava sim Marine. – Disse ele confuso.

_ Clef se eu tivesse sonhado com alguma coisa eu saberia, acabei de acordar! – Disse ela começando a exaltar-se.

_ Marine, não era um sonho você estava tendo um pesadelo. Você gritava enquanto dormia! Olhe só como você acordou!

Ela ficou nervosa com o que acabara de ouvir, isso não pode ser possível, como ela não poderia lembrar? O que estava acontecendo? Olhou para suas mãos ainda podia ver um leve tremor, mas como das outras vezes não tinha nenhuma lembrança, nenhuma explicação para essa reação.

_ Isso já aconteceu antes, mas nunca relacionei a nenhum sonho, eu... Eu simplesmente acordo assim. Como isso é possível? O que está acontecendo? – questionou ela nervosa, começando a ficar ofegante novamente.

_ Eu não sei! Mas, fique calma, por favor. – Disse ele atento ao crescente pavor nos olhos da mulher a sua frente, então sem se importar com nada ele puxou-a pro seus braços. Gostaria de apagar todo o sofrimento que ela já viveu e estava vivendo. Para seu espanto ela não o empurrou, ao contrario aconchegou-se em seus braços como se estivesse escondendo-se do mundo.

_ Eu... Eu...

_ Calma vamos descobrir o que está havendo e você ficará bem. – Falou ele acariciando seus cabelos.

Nesse momento ela olhou para ele, nunca pensou em se deparar com tanta compreensão naquele olhar, parecia até carinho, ou melhor...

Ele continuou acariciando-a, não conseguia desviar o olhar estavam muito próximos.

Foram se aproximando mais aos poucos, cada um temia a reação do outro. Faltava pouco agora...

_ Marine! – Disseram Lucy e Anne ao mesmo tempo entrando no quanto de uma vez.

Nesse momento ela se afastou e Clef levantou-se rápido, no mesmo instante suas amigas se tocaram que tinham interrompido algo, mas agora já era tarde para voltar atrás, então o melhor que podiam fazer era buscar outros esclarecimentos.

_ Parece louco, mas sentimos quando você acordou?

_ Lucy! Calma deixe-a respirar. – disse Anne puxando-a de cima da cama.

_ Não se preocupe Anne eu estou bem.

_ Você ainda não comeu nada desde que acordou. – Disse Clef aproximando-se com uma bandeja. Ela olhou para o alimento, sabia que tinha que se alimentar, mas realmente não tinha fome.

_ Pelo menos esse refresco. – disse ele compreendendo seus pensamentos e estendendo um copo a ela, suas amigas estavam ansiosas ao seu lado. Sabia que se não tomasse nada elas iriam fazer um drama danado então para evitar essa cena bebeu o refresco de uma vez.

_ Prontinho! Satisfeitos? Agora será que você poderia sair de cima Lucy? Gostaria de me levantar. – disse ela sorrindo, pois só agora sua amiga se deu conta que subiu na cama novamente enquanto aguardava por ela beber o refresco.

_ Você deve ficar deitada mais um pouco, ainda está fraca. – Advertiu Clef.

_ Só que como já disse estou me sentindo ótima e não quero ficar na cama. - disse ela levantando-se e encarando-o.

_ Você não vai sair! – disse ele calmo e firme.

_ E quem você acha que é para dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer?

_ Marine, suas forças estão debilitadas e só descansando é que você conseguirá restaurá-la. - Continuou ele sem sair de sua frente.

Lucy e Anne estavam atônitas vendo aquela discussão e uma grande dúvida pairava entre as duas: _Como duas pessoas adultas poderiam se comporta como cão e gato?_ Em um momento elas se deparam com uma linda cena e alguns minutos depois estão vendo isso? Realmente inacreditável!

_ Você não pode me impedir! – Gritou ela.

_ Quer apostar! – Disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios. Era muito raro vê-lo sorrir, isso não era bom sinal, nesse momento ela sentiu-se leve, então olhou para o copo em sua mão.

_ Como você ousa... – Disse ela derrubando o copo e caindo em seus braços novamente.

_ Marine!

_ Calma ela está bem. – disse ele recolocando-a na cama

_ O que ouve?

_ Desconfiava que ela não fosse querer descansar e se eu oferecesse uma porção certamente ela recusaria, então coloquei no refresco dela.

_ Bom esteja ciente que ela vai querer matá-lo quando acordar. - constatou Lucy imaginando a cara da amiga quando acordasse.

_ Não tem importância! Essa porção irá restabelecer suas forças, provavelmente ela só irá acordar amanhã e dessa vez terá um sono tranquilo sem pesadelos.

_ ?

Bom é isso maís uma etapa concluída.

Boa leitura! Se é que alguém está lendo isso. rsrsrsrsrsr!

Continuando...

Mais uma vez a sala da coroa convoca o guru só que dessa vez ela não vai sozinho.

O Clima está tenso no castelo e com o intuito de oferecer um pouco de descontração Fério leva Anne para um passeio.


	9. O desabrochar de um amor

A cura para todos os males não esta em frascos e comprimidos, mas sim no coração daqueles que são sinceros, principalmente consigo mesmo.

Qual o significado desses novos acontecimentos? O mal se aproxima? Sempre é importante lembrar que o amor verdadeiro supera qualquer barreira. Assim como a beleza do desabrochar de uma flor, nada melhor que ver o amor se transformando de um pequeno botão a uma linda rosa.

Capitulo 9 – O desabrochar de um amor.

A conversa estava animada durante o jantar, parecia que todos faziam questão de esquecer os problemas quando estavam juntos. Apesar de Marine continuar dormindo e guru Clef preferir não se juntar a eles o clima estava muito agradável.

Mas ela estava distante, Anne estava pensando na conversa que tiveram com o guru no quarto de Marine, várias preocupações giravam em torno de sua mente. A possibilidade de que Marine tivesse tendo o mesmo pesadelo que elas era muito grande, o significado disso era um mistério que ela temia desvendar e principalmente o que estava acontecendo em torno de sua amiga? Pelo que guru Clef disse tudo indicava que os pesadelos das três começaram ao mesmo tempo, porque Marine não conseguia lembrar? E a pergunta que mais a aterrorizava: o que estava causando-os?

Fério notou o quanto sua amada estava distante, já a conhecia o suficiente para saber o que a preocupava. Gostaria de fazer algo que aliviasse aquele semblante de angustia, então ele virou-se para ela pegando suas mãos.

_ Anne o que você acha de darmos um passeio depois do jantar? Tem um lugar que gostaria muito que você conhecesse.

_ Eu adoraria. – Disse ela sorrindo, sabia que sua amiga só acordaria no dia seguinte, então ficar remoendo essa história não traria nenhum beneficio.

Lantis não tinha a intenção de ouvir essa conversa, mas estavam em um espaço comum, portanto foi inevitável.

_ Fério você poderia me acompanhar por um minuto? – Disse levantando-se e seguindo em direção ao corredor. O príncipe de Cefir curvou-se perante sua dama e seguiu o espadachim.

Quando estavam longe o suficiente para não serem ouvidos ele o questionou:

_ O que você gostaria Lantis?

_ De alerta-lo quanto a suas ações.

_?

_ Guru Clef acredita não ser recomendável que nesse momento as guerreiras descubram sobre os ataques dos monstros que assolam nosso mundo. Tirar a Guerreira do vento da segurança do castelo pode não ser uma boa ideia, levando em conta as atuais situações.

_ Não sou tão inconsequente quanto pareço Lantis. – Disse ele sorrindo. _ Nunca a colocaria em perigo, minha intenção é dar-lhe um momento de distração, não aumentar mais ainda suas preocupações. Pode ficar tranquilo onde irei levá-la ela não verá nada além da beleza incontestável de Cefir.

Lantis ficou observando o príncipe de Cefir se distanciar. Os acontecimentos em Cefir tinham feito todos amadurecer, inclusive ele.

Então respirando fundo foi ao encontro de Clef, desconfiava que seu mestre sabia mais do que queria dizer sobre a atual situação de Cefir e gostaria de aproveitar um momento a sós para questiona-lo. Luci estava descontraída com seus amigos, portanto ele não poderia perder essa oportunidade.

Quanto chegou à sala do trono encontrou o Guru pensativo olhando para o céu de Cefir, só de olhar sabia que ele não estava em seu melhor humor. Estava ciente que seu mestre havia sentido sua presença bem antes dele chegar, por isso deixou de lado as formalidades.

_ Como as coisas estão?

_? – ele fingiu não entender a pergunta.

_ Guru Clef você está conectado a Cefir mais que qualquer um depois da exclusão do pilar, portanto se alguém pode sentir o que está acontecendo, esse alguém é você.

_ Sinceramente não posso afirmar o que está acontecendo no momento, Cefir se esconde. E peço a todos os deuses para que minhas suspeitas estejam erradas.

_ Que suspeitas?

O mestre mago ia responder quando seu anel, assim como a espada de Lantis começaram a brilhar, então um forte clarão transportou-os para o corredor na sala da coroa.

_ Porque você nos trouxe aqui?

_ Não fui eu Lantis. – Questionou o guru preocupado. Nesse momento ele sentiu uma perturbação na sala ao lado.

_ O que está acontecendo Clef? – questionou Lantis ao ver o guru pálido.

Clef não podia acreditar no que estava sentindo, isso era impossível. Ele nunca tinha visto, nem estudado nada semelhante.

_ Concentre-se na energia a sua volta Lantis. – disse ele na expectativa que estivesse sonhando, precisava que mais alguém visualiza-se aquilo.

_ Mais isso é impossível! A coroa está se quebrando. – Ressaltou Lantis espantado.

Clef não acreditava no que estava sentindo, então sem nenhum pensamento ao certo tentou se aproximar da sala para descobrir mais. Porém como da outra vez assim que ele deu um passo foi transportado de volta para a sala do trono.

_ Guru?

_ Eu não sei te responder Lantis. Se alguém cogitasse essa possibilidade há tempos atrás, como guru iria afirmar ser impossível.

_ A coroa se quebrou? Ela partiu ao meio?

_ Não! Ela está se dividindo, pude sentir uma parte maior e outra menor, ambas ainda em transformação, quando tentei descobrir mais fui expulso novamente.

_ Isso já aconteceu antes?

_ No dia que as guerreiras chegaram fui à sala tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo sentir à espada de Luci se desfazendo, mas quando tentei descobrir mais o mesmo que hoje aconteceu, fui transportado para cá e não conseguir mais acessar a sala, isso até esse momento.

_ Isso significa que Luci não é mais o pilar? – questionou ele com uma esperança crescendo em seu peito.

_ Mesmo mudando sentir que o emblema do pilar ainda mantinha sua fidelidade a ela, só que tem mais. E é esse mais que não consigo decifrar. Cefir se esconde de mim e por mais que eu tente não consigo voltar minha atenção exclusivamente para ela no momento. – Disse o guru sentando cansado no trono.

Lantis o observava, seu mestre e amigo parecia frustrado a culpa estava estampada em seu rosto. Nesses anos sem as guerreiras magicas a amizade entre eles tinha se solidificado, porém mesmo assim Clef nunca foi de conversar sobre seus sentimentos, mas uma noite amargurada regada a um bom vinho de Cefir ele acabou soltando pensamentos que Lantis conseguiu decifrar muito bem.

_ Você não pode se martirizar por causa de seus sentimentos, a era da escravidão acabou. Luci aboliu esse sistema, a vida do pilar tinha que ser para Cefir e a sua para o pilar. Mas isso mudou, portanto para de se culpar.

_ Cefir está à beira de uma nova crise! – disse ele começando a exaltar-se.

_ E você está vivendo uma.

_ Lantis não é tão simples. Não sabemos para onde esses novos acontecimentos vão nos levar, Cefir só me mostra aquilo que ela quer, eu não tenho respostas para nenhum dos questionamentos que nos rodeia e eu preciso de respostas só assim poderei ajudar a todos, só assim poderei ajuda-la. – Disse ele levantando-se exaltado.

_ Você a ama e não que admitir!

_ Eu amo Cefir!

_ E o pior é que você está com medo desse sentimento.

_ Não te ensinei a usar seus poderes para você vasculhar minha mente. – disse o guru furioso.

_ Não li sua mente para descobrir isso, não me trate como se eu fosse um simples aprendiz, sou seu amigo.

_ Eu sei, mas não preciso que você haja como se fosse minha consciência esse é um assunto sem importância no momento. – Disse ele fingindo estar mais calmo.

_ Bom se você prefere assim não falo mais nada. Mas lembre-se que o tempo delas aqui é limitado, depois não se arrependa por ter perdido essa oportunidade. – Disse o espadachim começando a sair.

_ Mais uma coisa, ela tem meu total apoio, também não vou permitir que Luci se torne escrava de Cefir, prefiro ela distante em seu mundo do que aqui sem vida.

Após proferir essas palavras ele deixou o mago mestre sozinho com seus tormentos internos.

Enquanto isso Anne estava admirada com a vista noturna de Cefir em cima do pássaro gigante de Fério.

_ Estamos chegando. – Disse o príncipe sorrindo, mostrando-lhe uma colina.

O pássaro pousou em uma clareira cercada de botões de flores gigantes e reluzentes. Ela estava admirada com tamanha beleza. Fério estava mais que satisfeito com o encantamento de sua amada.

_ Esse lugar é maravilhoso Fério. – Disse ela sorrindo.

_ Muitas noites em vim aqui para pensar em você. – Ela ruborizou-se com o comentário, mas sorrio.

_ Porque aqui?

_ Eu precisava de um canto sossegado onde pudesse pensar em você sem o guru me lembrando das atribuições de um príncipe ou Lantis cobrando meu treinamento e tinha que ser um lugar tão bonito como a dona de meus pensamentos e de meu coração. – Disse mais uma vez sorrindo.

_ Venha cá. – disse ele pegando sua mão e puxando-a para perto de um botão de flor enorme.

_ Eles brilham tanto. – Comentou ela.

_ Coloque a outra mão devagar na ponta. – falou ele enquanto passava o braço por sua cintura. Ela estava encantada e curiosa, temia um pouco também, mas a presença dele lhe dava uma coragem selvagem a qual ela estava gostando de descobrir que tinha.

Ao fazer o que ele disse ela viu a flor começar a desabrochar devagar, seus olhos brilharam ao ver uma pequena criatura brilhante adormecida, parecia um anjo com suas belas asas coloridas cobrindo-o como um cobertor.

_ É esplendido! – Sussurrou ela temendo acordar a pequena criatura.

_ É só você sobrar que ele se fechará novamente. – Ela seguiu suas instruções e o pequeno ser teve sua privacidade protegida novamente.

_ Agora ele não pode nos ouvir mais. Estão todos protegidos dos barulhos e movimentos da noite. – disse ele apontando para os outros botões.

_ Tem um em cada botão.

_ Não tem alguns que são tão agarrados aos irmãos que ficam juntos por anos, por isso podemos encontrar dois ou três dormindo juntos. Eles cuidam das florestas durante o dia e ela cuida para que eles não sejam perturbados a noite.

_ Mas nós acabamos de perturbar o sono de um deles.

_ Se essa fosse nossa intenção aquele botão nunca teria se aberto. – Disse enquanto caminhavam ainda com o braço em volta de sua cintura.

_ Mas como?

_ Quando você a toca ela pode ver dentro de seu coração, suas intenções eram boas, por isso ele lhe mostrou seu tesouro, mas sinceramente me surpreendeu a velocidade que ela respondeu ao seu coração. Eu tive que tentar várias vezes até que uma bela noite ela começou a se abrir aos poucos.

Nesse momento eles chegaram a um ponto mais elevado da colina de onde podiam ver a clareira por inteiro.

_ Podemos nos sentar um pouco.

_ É claro. - disse ele tirando sua capa e forrando o chão onde se sentaram lado a lado.

_ Fério queria te agradecer mais uma vez, é muito bom estar aqui nesse lugar.

_ Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim e eu faço qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir. – disse ele espreguiçando-se e olhando para o céu.

Ela olhou para ele, sempre foi uma pessoa tímida por natureza e sabia o quanto ele a respeitava, portanto se queria tirar proveito desse momento a sós com seu amado teria que da o primeiro passo.

_ Fério?

_ Sim? Você já quer ir embora?

_ Não! É que...

_ O que foi Anne você sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa. – Disse ele virando-se para ela preocupado.

Anne olhou para aqueles olhos verdes fixamente, era agora ou nunca. E sem medos avançou rápido beijando-lhe.

Fério foi pego desprevenido, mas correspondeu imediatamente ao beijo ardente que sua amada lhe dava. Aproximou mais seu corpo e segurou seu pescoço de modo a conseguir uma melhor posição para aprofundar o beijo. Seu corpo respondeu rápido a aquele toque e mais uma vez ele temeu assusta-la.

_ Eu não a trouxe aqui para me aproveitar de você. – disse ele enquanto recuperava o folego, após o apaixonado beijo.

_ Sei disso, mas eu quero me aproveitar de você. – Disse ela sorrindo enquanto o empurrava deixando-o deitado enquanto montava em cima dele.

Ele sorriu com o comportamento de sua amada, era bom saber que ele conseguia tirar a máscara de seriedade que ela usava o tempo todo.

_ Linda a cada minuto você consegui fazer com que eu me apaixonar ainda mais sabia?

_ Me mostre o quanto! – O desafiou sorrindo.

Nesse momento ele segurou-a e girou o corpo deixando-a por baixo.

_ Você não vai precisar pedir duas vezes. – disse enquanto beijava-a loucamente.

Quando ambos ficaram sem ar foi o momento para conhecer mais profundamente o corpo do outro, palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Era um amor puro que desejava ardentemente demostrar seu lado profano. Ele procurou manter seu desejo sobre controle por muito tempo e nesse momento ela fazia questão de conhecê-lo por inteiro sem máscaras, sem preocupações e sem controle.

A noite de Cefir era o cenário perfeito para aquele momento de amor desenfreado. Roupas foram jogadas de lado, um queria sentir o calor do outro sem barreiras. Após loucas carícias ele sentiu que não poderia esperar mais, afastou lentamente as pernas de sua amada enquanto penetrava-a lentamente, com um pouco mais de força rompeu a barreira da virgindade de sua amada abafando um pequeno gemido com um beijo. E continuou movimentando-se procurando proporcionar a ela um imenso prazer.

Quando ambos atingiram o ápice do prazer abraçaram-se enquanto esperavam o batimento cardíaco e a respiração regularizar.

_ Eu te amo Anne!

_ Assim como eu, meu amor.

Eles ficaram lá por um bom tempo desfrutando do calor do corpo um do outro e aproveitando a agradável noite de Cefir. Não importava o que estava por vim, o amanhã eles esperariam sem medos, sem angustias, pois tinham a certeza que não iriam esperdiçar o tempo que tinham juntos. O futuro é incerto para todos, o presente é uma dadiva o qual eles agradeciam imensamente e aproveitavam cada segundo, pois sabiam que logo esse momento se tornaria passado.

Boa leitura!


	10. Uma jornada inesperada

"A dor da incerteza machuca muito mais que qualquer ferida que os obstáculos da vida possam causar."

Os acontecimentos são muitos amores se fortalecem e mistérios começam a ser revelados, porém o inimigo ainda está oculto e nem todos dominaram seus temores. O destino começa a reclamar o que é seu por direito...

10 – Uma jornada inesperada.

Ainda era cedo provavelmente ainda passaria algum tempo antes que os habitantes do castelo começassem a despertar, da sala da coroa ele conseguia sentir a tranquilidade do amanhecer em Cefir, respirou fundo aliviado por mais uma noite sem nenhum tremor. Apesar da reação de Cefir a chegada das guerreiras, só a presença delas aqui acalmou o desiquilíbrio da terra, porém ele tinha duvidas se isso deveria acalmá-lo ou aumentar mais ainda seus temores. Será que essa não era a acalmaria antes da tempestade?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir uma presença atrás da porta, respirou fundo novamente se preparando para ouvir as reclamações derivadas da porção que deu a ela e antes mesmo que ela batesse apertou sua equipe fazendo que a porta se abrisse.

Ela tentou esconder o espanto e abaixou a mão que já estava quase tocando na porta, então erguendo a cabeça caminhou diminuindo a distancia entre eles.

Ao vê-la andar firme percebeu que não importava o que ouviria, pois valeu a pena só por notar como ela tinha se recuperado.

_ Apesar de saber que era necessário fazer o que fiz, creio que te devo um pedido de desculpas. - Disse ele assim que ela ficou mais próxima.

_ Não é necessário, compreendo perfeitamente o que você fez.

_ Como!? – disse ele não conseguindo esconder o espanto de ouvir tais palavras.

_ E provavelmente teria feito o mesmo em seu lugar. – Disse ela friamente.

_ Por que você diz isso Marine? – questionou ele preocupado agora com a frieza que ela demonstrava.

_ Você tem uma posição de liderança aqui e tem que fazer o que for necessário para garantir o alcance de resultados satisfatórios.

_ Mas do que você esta falando? Espere um pouco, por favor, vamos sentar. – disse ele fazendo aparecer duas cadeiras de energia.

Ela sentou-se com uma postura impecável comportando-se como a empresaria que era e não como a Marine amiga, ou a guerreira destemida.

_ Marine o que esta acontecendo? Porque você esta agindo assim?

_ Assim como guru Clef? Estou perfeitamente normal.

Ouvi-la se dirigir a ele como guru machucou muito mais do que ele queria admitir, mas se esse era o meio dela demonstrar o descontentamento pelo que tinha acontecido ele iria suportar.

_ Marine você precisava descansar, sei que minha atitude não te agradou, mas...

_ Como já te disse não é necessária nenhuma explicação pode ficar despreocupado, pois não vim aqui atrás de respostas. – Disse ela interrompendo-o.

_ Mas gostaria que você entendesse.

_ Eu entendo perfeitamente suas razões.

_ Como assim Marine?

_Cefir precisa de nós e uma guerreira mágica sem forças, doente não tem serventia nenhuma.

_ Mas de onde você tirou isso. – disse ele exaltando-se e levantando da cadeira.

_ Não há necessidade de máscaras guru Clef, estamos a sós aqui e como já te disse teria feito o mesmo. Não iria arriscar o alcance de meus objetivos por nada nem ninguém. – Disse calmamente enquanto levantava.

_ Marine...

_ Eu só vim aqui para você ficar despreocupado quanto a minha capacidade de luta, ela está em perfeitas condições para lutar por Cefir, assim como contra ela se for necessário. – disse ela se retirando.

_ Espere Marine! – porém ela continuou andando. _Aqui não é o mundo místico, não são questões de negócios que resolvemos, não colocamos objetivo afrente daqueles que nos é importante... Vocês nos ajudaram a acabar com isso.

Mas ela continuou como se não estivesse ouvindo.

_ Essa não é você... Você não é assim Marine! - Gritou ele e ela parou

_ Você não me conhece o suficiente para afirmar isso. – Disse ela, mas sem se virar.

_ Essa máscara que VOCÊ usa não apagará o que passou e muito menos trará seus pais de volta.

Ela apertou o punho e fechou os olhos enquanto respirava fundo e ainda sem se virar para ele simplesmente falou:

_ Fique fora disso! - Então saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

Ele ficou atônito, a frieza tanto de seus atos como o de sua voz o assustaram, ia segui-la quanto sua ligação com Cefir alertou que algo de ruim estava acontecendo. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou em sua terra. Ao abri-los olhou assustado para a porta. Seria muito imprudente de sua parte esconder isso das guerreiras. Então se concentrando novamente ligou sua mente a de todos no castelo:

 __ Desculpe-me chamá-los tão cedo, mas gostaria da presença de todos na sala do trono após a refeição da manhã._

Então quebrou o vínculo e sentou-se na cadeira de luz que tinha feito a ficou observando o lugar vazio feito para Marine.

Ela estava em frente a uma grande janela do castelo apoiava suas mão enquanto respirava fundo sentindo a ar da manhã invadir seus pulmões.

 _Como ele sabe? Será que leu meus pensamentos?... Não! Ele não faria tal coisa, talvez Lucy e Anne?... Mas porque elas me traíram assim? Não! Elas nunca me trairiam, devem ter tido um motivo... Eu tenho que me manter firme, focada, com os pés no chão. Não posso me entregar à fantasia independente de qualquer coisa... A realidade me espera lá fora e ela não é bela. Não posso perder o controle que conquistei lá, tudo isso me deixa fraca, ele me deixa fraca... Aquelas desmioladas devem estar com o coração nas nuvens, ou melhor, nas mãos de Fério e Lantis quando tudo isso acabar elas vão ficar arrasadas tenho que me manter forte, só assim poderei ajudá-las._

De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um chamado:

 __ Me ajude, por favor!_

_ Quem está ai?

Sem explicação a menina do seu sonho (Capitulo3) apareceu na sua frente, assim como da outra vez estava coberta de lama.

_ _Vamos acabar morrendo assim, está machucando dói! – disse a menina em lágrimas._

_ Quem é você? Como posso te ajudar?

_ _A escolha está em suas mãos._

Marine se aproximou da menina e abaixou-se ficando assim da mesma estatura da criança, mas quando tentou acariciá-la sua mão atravessou à pequena. Seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram então a menina começou a desaparecer.

 __ Você tem pouco tempo, por favor, apresse-se._

_ Marine perdeu alguma coisa? – Disse Caldina aproximando-se.

Ela respirou fundo e colocou o melhor sorriso que podia:

 _"_ _Com certeza isso era apenas uma alucinação, um sonho..." –_ Pensou ela.

_ Nada importante. – falou enquanto levantava.

_ Como é bom ver que você se recuperou nos deu um susto danado mocinha!

_ Desculpe-me Caldina.

_ Que nada passou! Mas já que ainda falta um bom tempo para o café da manha o que você acha de me acompanha enquanto dou as instruções diárias aos funcionários do castelo? – disse essa agarrando o braço da guerreira enquanto andava contagiando-a com seu bom humor.

_ Quem foi o louco que te colocou no comando? – disse ela sendo arrastada e rindo, agora sinceramente.

_ Engraçadinha! Essa é minha função desde a reconstrução só parei uns dias depois do casamento, mas logo voltei isso aqui fica uma bagunça sem mim.

_ Espera! Como assim casamento? Não vai dizer que...

_ Nossa é mesmo, quando contei as meninas você estava dormindo. Já faz um bom tempo, quatro meses depois da partida de vocês eu me casei.

_ E quem foi o louco a entrar nessa enrascada.

_ Pra quem estava tão seria ultimamente, você se soltou bem rápido não acha! – Disse Caldina com um olhar de mãe (quando realmente quer colocar medo).

_ Desculpe Caldina, não sei o que acontece comigo quando estou perto de você. – disse não contendo o sorriso em seu rosto.

_Espero que isso seja um elogia tá! Bom, mais o sortudo foi o meu querido Rafaga. – Disse suspirando.

_ Desejo toda felicidade no mundo para vocês! – disse ela parando e abraçando a amiga.

_ Bom, já que você foi a ultima a ficar sabendo da notícia que tal ser a primeira a ouvir um segredo. - Disse Caldina de aproximando do ouvido da guerreira e cochichando algo.

_ JURA! Não acredito Caldina!

E em meio a esse momento de descontração e alegria Marine pode ver um pouco por trás dos bastidores do castelo, esquecendo assim por alguns instantes dos tormentos que a assombravam.

Todos chegaram quase que ao mesmo tempo na sala do trono. Como o guru não participou da refeição já estava aguardando-os, então apertou sua equipe e fez aparecer varias cadeiras formando um grande círculo, de modo que todos pudessem se ver durante a reunião.

Enquanto todos sentavam Marine teve a atenção de aproximar-se de Caldina fingindo conversar algo, assim sentou-se perto dela, e o mais longe possível dele.

_ Então guru Clef, o que você descobriu? – Perguntou Rafaga fazendo todos olharem para o guru em busca de respostas, após estarem todos devidamente confortáveis para a reunião.

_ Bom na verdade convoquei vocês aqui exatamente pelo contrario.

_ Como assim? – Quis saber Ferio.

_ O que tenho são suposições, nada concreto, ou seja, nada que eu possa repassar com firmeza para vocês ou que nos mostre como devemos agir diante dos atuais acontecimentos.

_ Então o que devemos fazer? Esperar a vida de Lucy ser reivindicada?

_ Não disse isso Marine!

_ E nem nada que indique o contrario.

_ Quem sabe se você puder esperar. – A guerreira ia levantar para responder quando foi segurada.

_ Então continue guru Clef, vamos ouvir não é! – Disse Caldina colocando a mão na perna de Marine e dando-lhe um olhar, o qual fez a guerreira silenciar, mesmo contrariada.

_ Devemos buscar informações fora do castelo.

_ Mas toda história de Cefir se encontra naquela biblioteca! – Questionou Fério.

_ Não vamos em busca de livros, mas sim da história viva de Cefir e é ai que vocês entram guerreiras mágicas.

_ O que devemos fazer guru Clef? – Questionou Anne

_ Buscar respostas com Rayearth, Windom e Ceres. Vocês devem ir aos templos.

_ Isso vai ser ótimo! – o contentamento das três era visível a todos. Porém Lantis e Fério olharam para o mago ao mesmo tempo com olhares questionadores, os quais ele evitou e continuou falando.

_ Mas tem um problema minhas meninas, sei que são guerreiras destemidas e que já enfrentaram muitas coisas, mas um mal desconhecido ronda nossa Cefir, monstros estão reaparecendo e o trajeto pode não ser tranquilo.

_ Se assim pudermos evitar que Lucy assuma a coroa, enfrentaremos o que for necessário nenhum monstro poderá nos deter. – disse Marine confiante.

_ Não é só isso Marine! – ao proferir essas palavras todos encararam o mago, afinal os habitantes do castelo sabiam da aparição dos monstros, nada além disso.

_ Cefir sempre teve um clima agradável, como vocês bem sabem aqui é regido pelos corações de todos, portando as chuvas sempre vem quando é necessário para as plantações, ao quando as criaturas dela necessitam e sempre de forma agradável e tranquila.

_ Onde você esta querendo chegar guru Clef?

_ Bom Lucy está manha Cefir teve uma queda de temperatura muito brusca e temo que seja apenas o inicio do temporal que esta por vim.

_ Mas não sentimos mudança alguma. – continuou a guerreira.

_ Meu escudo está protegendo o castelo, inclusive de mudanças de temperatura.

_ Você está dizendo que o nosso inimigo é apenas uma tempestade?! - Questionou incrédula.

_ Não Marine. Estou dizendo que seja ele quem for esta prestes a causar uma devastadora como Cefir nunca teve. E o pior é que nosso tempo esta se esgotando, a cada minuto que passa sei que o perigo aumenta. – Disse ele com a voz irritada.

_ Quer dizer que estamos em uma contagem regressiva contra o perigo.

_ Isso mesmo Anne.- O guru respirou fundo. _ _Como ela consegui me fazer perder a calma assim tão fácil?!_

_ Bom então devemos sair daqui o mais rápido possível, afinal temos que passar por três templos.

_ Não temos tempo pra isso Lucy.

_ Como assim guru Clef? – Questionou Lantis.

Nesse momento o guru se concentrou novamente e fez aparecer uma enorme mesa no centro da reunião com um grande mapa de Cefir já estendido. Todos levantaram podendo assim observar as indicações do mago.

_ Sinto um mal crescendo por todos os lados de Cefir, devemos descobrir o que esta acontecendo antes que seja tarde, por isso sugiro que vocês se dividam e que cada uma siga ao santuário de seu gênio.

_ Mas será muito mais arriscado se elas fizerem esse trajeto sozinhas. – Afirmou Fério.

_ Por isso cada uma deve ir com alguém que lhes possa ajudar tanto no caminho, como em uma batalha caso necessitem.

_ Eu irei com a Lucy! – Se prontificou Lantis.

_ E eu com a Anne.- Apresentou-se Ferio.

Caldina fez um sinal com a cabeça impercebível para os demais, mas o qual seu parceiro e amante entendeu instantaneamente.

_ Irei te acompanha Marine. – Disse ele olhando para a guerreira.

_ Não Rafaga! - Interrompeu o guru.

_ Infelizmente teremos que colocar em prática o plano de contenção, Você é o mais adequando para comandar esse processo, use os guardas que forem necessários, mas traga todos os moradores para o castelo, a população de Cefir deve ser protegida, certamente a floresta protegera as criaturas melhor que qualquer um.

_ Mas, a Marine não pode ir sozinha.

_ E ela não irá Lucy, Caldina...

_ Não! Ela vai ficar aqui no castelo. – interrompeu Marine exaltada.

_ Será que você poderia parar de me interromper. – Gritou também o guru tão exaltado quanto à guerreira...

_ Ela vai ficar aqui! – Gritou ela. _ ( _"ELA ESTÁ GRAVIDA!") –_ Completou mentalmente essa ultima parte, sendo compreendida por Clef.

_ Eu nunca disse que ela iria te acompanha... Quem vai com você SOU EU! - gritou ele exaltado deixando a guerreira sem palavras.

Enquanto isso todos observavam a batalha em silêncio: Certo humor negro poderia ser notado no semblante de Lantis, mas era algo quase imperceptível; Caldina e Rafaga estavam espantados com a notícia, pois o mago mestre deixar o castelo era algo realmente raro; Enquanto isso Anne e Lucy cochichavam em um canto:

_ Bom de duas uma, ou eles se matam durante esse trajeto...

_ Ou se acertam de uma vez. – Lucy completou.

E assim as duas se viraram fazendo o possível e até o impossível para não rirem da situação, pois ver Marine sem palavras era algo mais raro que qualquer outra coisa citada.

Clef estava chateado principalmente consigo mesmo não se conformava de perder o controle assim tão fácil quando estava próximo a ela e antes de continuar respirou fundo e pensou:

" _Essa garota vai acabar me matando."_

_ Bom! Continuando, Caldina entre em contato com Ascot diga-lhe que a presença dele é solicitada imediatamente no castelo.

_ Certamente ele não vai querer vim.

_ Então diga a ele que se o escudo desmoronar antes que eu volte e inúmeras pessoas morrerem, inclusive a pessoa que ele ama como uma irmã a responsabilidade será única e exclusivamente dele. – Gritou ele ciente que não estava tão calmo como gostaria.

_ Sei que ele virá, mas agora vamos olhar o trajeto que cada um fará. – Interrompeu Rafaga sabendo que era melhor deixar esse assunto para discutir a sós com Caldina.

_ A ida a qualquer um dos templos a partir daqui demora por volta de um dia e meio, só de ida, principalmente porque todos os caminhos passam por uma parte distinta da Floresta do Silêncio e lá nenhuma magia funciona, assim como não poderemos convocar nossas criaturas. – Disse Lantis aproximando-se da mesa.

Enquanto todos falavam sobre os preparativos para essa inesperada jornada Marine não conseguia se concentrar no que todos falavam, ela sabia que precisava, mas por mais que tentasse só conseguia imaginar ela e Clef durante praticamente três dias sozinhos.

" _Pare com isso! Pare agora! Pare de fantasiar você sabe que isso não trará nada de bom."_

Pensou ela tentando acalmar seus batimentos que aceleravam a cada instante.

 _"_ _É por Cefir, é por ela que ele está fazendo isso, você... Eu não sou nada para ele, isso já está bem claro, pare de sonhar, pare de acreditar lembre-se o que acontece com aqueles que você ama, com aqueles que acreditam te amar, ele é superior a tudo inclusive a você... Para ele você é apenas a guerreira que salva seu mundo quando é necessário, apenas a garota briguenta que atrapalha seu sossego, então esqueça, afaste-se..."_

Ela deu um passo para trás sem ser notada, sua respiração estava acelerada, queria correr, fugir daquele lugar, porém antes que desse continuidade a esses pensamentos um tremor forte foi sentido fazendo com que todos tivessem que se apoiar (menos ela). Assim que o tremor diminuiu todos tinham a certeza que era hora de agir.

_ Organizem-se para colocar o que foi combinado aqui em prática, saímos daqui à meia hora, apresem-se, por favor. – Disse o mago encerrando a reunião.

Todos começaram a se mover Lucy e Anne agarraram cada uma de um lado de Marine garantindo assim que ela fosse para o quarto junto com elas. Dez minutos teriam que servir para arrumar o que for necessário, pois os outros vinte elas gastariam interrogando sua amiga, pois nesse momento algumas dúvidas teriam que ser esclarecidas.


	11. O início da peregrinação

" Somos nós que definimos nosso próprio destino, porém a momentos turbulentos que querendo ou não é impossível de evitar em nossa trajetória, mas o como passar por eles somos nós que escolhemos."

A cada momento o cerco se fecha, o inimigo está mais próximo do que todos imaginam, porém até então não compreenderam que é no passado que encontraram as respostas para os perigos futuros que os aguardam.

11- O início da peregrinação

Ela não queria pensar na conversa que tivera com suas amigas, já era mais do que suficiente ter que se preocupar com a presença do mago metre de Cefir enquanto eles sobrevoavam em Fiula (o peixe gigante) uma parte de Cefir em silêncio.

_ Infelizmente Fiula só pode nos trazer até aqui. – Disse o mago enquanto seu peixe voador começava a descer.

Ela não respondeu apenas balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

Quando finalmente o animal pousou ela fez questão de descer o mais rápido possível pelo lado contrário a ele evitando assim qualquer tipo de contanto direto e voltou-se a Fiula acariciando-o. O guru surpreendeu-se ao ver seu animal virar-se a ela e abaixar a cabeça em busca de carinho.

_ Obrigada amigo! – sussurrou ela fazendo carinho no peixe gigante.

Afastando-se fingiu não ver a guerreira acariciar o animal antes que ele desaparecesse para outra dimensão. Doeu nele perceber que ela poderia ser amável com todos menos com ele, o porquê ele não compreendia.

_ Espero que não esteja cansada, pois estamos apenas no começo de nossa jornada. - disse ele sorrindo

_ Se está com medo que tenha de me carregar não se preocupe já tive que andar muito mais que isso tanto na terra como aqui mesmo em Cefir. – disse ela empinando o queixo e seguindo a frente dele.

Nesse momento ele se amaldiçoou por ter dito aquelas palavras, pois sua intenção foi descontrair não alimentar ainda mais a tensão sobre eles.

 _Droga! Por que ela sempre tem que interpreta mal minhas palavras. – pensou o mago._

_ Espere Marine!

Porém ela continuou adentrando a floresta do Silêncio como se não estivesse ouvindo o mago mestre.

Assim que ele deu o segundo passo naquele ambiente uma forte dor tomou conta do seu ser fazendo-o emitir um grito de dor e ajoelhar-se.

Ela não pensou em nada simplesmente correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado do guru.

_ O que ouve?

_ Não é nada, por favor, não se preocupe.

_ Clef, você esta pálido.

Ele sorrio e nesse momento a dor que estava sentindo era mínima comparada a felicidade que sentia.

_ Você me chamou de Clef!

_ Como?! Droga esse é seu nome! – Ele sabia o quanto custava para ela superar o próprio orgulho, então ele resolveu guardar aquele momento em seu ser.

_ Esqueça isso Marine... Faz muito tempo que estive aqui na floresta do Silêncio, são décadas com a minha magia fazendo parte do meu ser, e ter ela contida é como a ausência de um órgão vital para minha sobrevivência, só mais alguns minutos e conseguirei estar no controle de mim mesmo novamente.

_ Porque você não falou isso antes seu idiota! – Gritou ela

_ Uma falha minha desculpe. – disse ele sorrindo ciente da preocupação verdadeira sentida pela guerreira.

Ela levantou-se e virou tentando falivelmente negar sua genuína preocupação.

Lantis observou o olhar de tristeza que pairava sobre sua amada enquanto caminhavam pela Floresta do Silêncio, na verdade notou assim que eles saíram do castelo, mas resolveu dar-lhe o tempo necessário para que quando ela se sentisse pronta pudesse se abrir. Porém esse momento não chegou e ele não suportava mais aquele silêncio perturbador.

_ Você sabe que pode se abrir comigo sempre que precisar e assim quiser não é?

_ Como?! Há! Desculpe-me Lantis eu tenho sido uma péssima companheira de viagem! – Disse a guerreira, que como sempre estava pensando em como resolver os problemas do mundo, esquecendo-se da realidade que a cercava.

_ Não é a pior que já tive te garanto. – disse ele sorrindo. _ Mas caso queira conversar sobre o que a perturba estou aqui.

_ Se você me prometer que não vai comentar com ninguém!

_ Como?

_ Esqueça mania da Terra, sei que o que conversar com você ficará só entre nós dois. Na verdade estou preocupada com Marine. Anne e eu tentamos conversar com ela antes de sairmos, mas ela acabou ficando nervosa e a conversa acabou não saindo como tínhamos planejado.

_ Vocês discutiram?

_ Quase isso, na verdade ela acabou discutido com a gente! – disse triste.

_ Mas com certeza isso não ira abalar a amizade de vocês, fique tranquila.

_ Eu não estou preocupada com isso, sei que nossa amizade é mais forte que qualquer turbulência.

_ Então porque esse semblante triste?

_ Porque ela está mentindo para se mesma, está se fechando, se escondendo até de nós e eu sei o que isso pode gerar, não quero que ela siga o mesmo caminho que um dia trilhei.

_ Por mais que você ame uma pessoa não pode impedi-la de seguir sua própria trajetória. Todos temos que enfrentar nossos demônios, e encarar nossas lutas interiores só assim poderemos seguir a vida sem medos cientes que somos capazes de vencer.

_ Mas... Ela já sofreu mais que qualquer uma de nós, não quero que ela se depare com mais uma batalha na qual não possa ajuda-la.

_ Lucy! – disse ele respirando fundo e parando em frente a sua doce e amada mulher. _ Sei que você a conhece mais do que eu, porém você não a está olhando como o que ela é. Assim como eu ela é uma espadachim, uma guerreira e diferente de vocês sempre procurou deixar isso bem claro...

_ Mas ela é muito mais que isso é nossa amiga, é uma mulher e está deixando isso de lado para batalhar contra a vida agindo simplesmente como uma guerreira e isso a está machucando. Não quero que ela tenha que lutar sozinha novamente. – disse interrompendo-o.

_ Mesmo assim, enquanto ela tiver forças para lutar nunca desistirá e além de tudo ela não está sozinha, na verdade no momento é quem está sendo melhor protegida, pois por mais que tanto eu como Ferio daríamos nossas vidas para proteger vocês Guru Clef tem um poder que vai muito além do que aparenta.

_ Sei disso, mas isso tanto me tranquiliza como aumenta mais ainda minha preocupação.

_ Não se preocupe, duvido muito que eles acabem brigando, na verdade creio que esse tempo a sós fará muito bem para ambos. – disse o espadachim sorrindo e nesse momento Lucy olhou espanada observando que ela e Anne não eram as únicas que tinham notado o clima que estava rondando entre o mestre mago e a guerreira da água.

Enquanto isso em outra extremidade da floresta Anne e Fério tinham acabado de enfrentar criaturas estranhas e com um enorme poder. Ele respirava pesadamente enquanto descansava encostado em uma árvore. Anne estava sentada em um tronco caído enquanto recuperava o folego. Nesse momento ele lhe estendeu um lenço sorrindo.

_ Obrigada!

_ Posso saber por que minha bela guerreira estava tão distraída enquanto lutava? Isso não é muito recomendável quando o inimigo está mirando seu pescoço.

_ Desculpe-me Fério! – falou envergonhada ciente que tinha que se concentrar mais e deixar as questões que a atormentavam.

_ Não se preocupe ela vai ficar bem.

O espanto ficou claro no rosto da guerreira do vento, como ele poderia saber? Será que ele ouviu alguma conversa entre ela e Lucy, ou quem sabe da própria Marine?

_ Ei! Não sou cego sabia? E além de tudo eu noto tudo que acontece a minha volta! Como um dos representantes de Cefir devo estar atento, por isso sou vigilante e percebo tudo que acontece naquele castelo além de que Marine também é minha amiga! – disse seriamente.

O silêncio e o ar de descrença da guerreira do vento o fizeram rir.

_ Tudo bem! Na verdade foi Ascot que me colocou a par dessa história.

_ Ascot! Como assim?

_ Vamos andando que eu te conto tudo. – disse ele enquanto a ajudava a levantar-se. E assim recomeçando o trajeto ele continuou.

_ Bom! Que Ascot estava apaixonado por Marine quando vocês retornaram a segunda vez não era mistério para ninguém. Só que para ele ficou bem claro que esse sentimento não era recíproco. Foram várias noites que ficamos conversando sobre nossos sentimentos e mesmo ciente que ele não era o dono de seu coração não tinha medo de ser sincero e sempre deixava bem claro que seu maior desejo era algum dia vê-la feliz aqui em Cefir mesmo não sendo ao seu lado, pra falar a verdade às primeiras vezes que ele falou isso não entendi e continuei perdido até presenciar uma discursão feia que ele teve com guru Clef, foi nesse mesmo dia que ele deixou o castelo. Ele gritou em alto e bom som que alguém que não é sincero com aqueles que o amam não pode ser o guru de um mundo como Cefir. Ele o acusou de ser a causa do sofrimento da pessoa que ele mais amava. Não nego que nesse momento pensei que guru Clef tinha feito algo contra Caldina. Segui Ascot após a discursão e ele me disse algo que naquele momento não teve significado algum, somente hoje compreendo, pois ele me disse que um dia vocês iriam voltar e que era para eu ficar ao seu lado, que vocês eram amigas demais e o sofrimento de uma, era o mesmo que machucar diretamente a outra.

_ Nunca pensei nele como alguém tão atento, ele amadureceu muito.

_ O sofrimento impulsiona o crescimento muito mais que o próprio tempo.

_ Sei disso, pude comprovar essa teoria bem de perto, tanto com o que vivenciamos aqui em Cefir como com os acontecimentos ao redor de Marine.

_ seja lá o que aconteceu com ela foi serio o suficiente para apagar o brilho que tinha em seus olhos.

_ Desculpe não poder falar é que não se trata de um assunto meu.

_ Não precisa se preocupar minha linda, compreendo perfeitamente. O que importa é que aos poucos o brilho no olhar de nossa amiga ganha vida aqui em Cefir, principalmente quando ela e o nosso grande mago Mestre estão querendo se matar. – disse não contendo o sorriso.

Anne não pode deixar de expressar um semblante de alegria ao ouvir o seu amado, porém logo ficou seria novamente lembrando-se da tensa conversa que tivera com sua amiga.

 _Lembranças:_

_ Posso saber o que é tão importante que não pode esperar nosso retorno. – disse a guerreira da água observando Lucy fechar a porta enquanto Anne a puxava para a cama e começava o interrogatório.

_ Marine porque você não nos contou?

_ Somos suas amigas e poderíamos ter... Bom na verdade não poderíamos ter feito muito, mas pelo menos estaríamos ao seu lado. – disse Lucy completando a fala de Anne.

_ Mas do que vocês estão falando?! – disse Marine tentando levantar-se no que foi impedida por suas amigas que estavam cada uma de um lado.

_ Você esta apaixonada, ou melhor, amando!

_ De onde vocês tiraram essa asneira! – gritou ela levantando-se como uma leoa fugindo de uma jaula.

_ E você o ama desde antes de sairmos daqui a segunda vez. E eu gostaria de entender porque você não nos contou? – questionou Lucy inconformada.

_ Eu não sinto nada por aquele guru irritante! A única coisa que ele tem do mim é o respeito que sou obrigada a ter por uma questão simples de hierarquia.

_ Não falamos hora nenhuma de quem se tratava Marine?! – Explicou Anne serenamente.

A guerreira ficou pálida e sem fala olhando para a janela, não queria compartilhar isso com outra pessoa, enquanto esse sentimento estivesse preso em seu ser ela poderia continuar comprimindo-o, negligenciando-o, ou melhor, controlando-o se ela perdesse o controle sobre isso, não saberia como reagir diante dele, ou melhor, diante a vida.

_ Porque você não quer admitir o amor é um sentimento lindo! – Disse Lucy sorrindo e se aproximando da amiga.

_ NÂO! Olhe aqui se vocês querem fantasiar façam isso com a vida de vocês não com a minha. Vão lá brinquem a vontade, mas lembre-se que logo retornaremos e essas fantasias as machucarão como cacos de vidro no peito de cada uma.

_ Mas...

_ Mas nada Anne! Eu não o amo! Não amo ninguém que isso fique bem claro para vocês!

_ Marine...

_ Agora se não tem nada de importante que necessite de minha atenção peço a vocês que se retirem.- Gritou ela para suas amigas.

Lucy estava com os olhos lagrimejando, enquanto Anne não podia conter a cara de espanto.

_ Marine, por favor, não faça isso com você mesma.

_ Como já disse Lucy se não tem nada de útil para falar sugiro que saia agora, tenho que me preparar! – disse agora em um tom mais calmo, porém sem se virar para suas amigas.

Anne colocou a mão no braço de Lucy e saíram em silêncio. Após fecharem a porta do quarto se abraçaram com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ O que esta acontecendo com ela?

_ Não sei Lucy, mas estou preocupada.

_ Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

_ Eu sei só que agora temos que nos concentrar na ida aos templos, quando chegarmos descobriremos um meio de ajuda-la, ela querendo ou não.

Após esse momento só se viram em frente ao castelo, onde se despediram com um simples aceno na cabeça. O que foi notado por todos.

...

_ Será que a essa altura eles já se mataram! – disse ele trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

_ Fério! Como você pode falar algo assim.

_ Quem sabe no meio de toda aquela agressão e sozinhos coisas boas possam acontecer. – Disse ele não contendo o sorriso enquanto sua amada corava.

E continuaram a jornada e sem mesmo notar a guerreira do vento estava mais calma com as brincadeiras e palhaçadas (intencionalmente planejadas) do homem que a amava a ponto de fingir não se preocupar com a inquietante realidade que os cercava simplesmente para ver um sorriso no semblante de sua amada.

Gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade para desejar a todos um ano novo repleto de realizações e bençãos!

Abraços!


	12. A distração perfeita

"Há momentos em que todos necessitam distrair-se perante a realidade da vida e nada melhor que fazer isso ao lado daqueles que amamos".

Tanta agressão, tanto desentendimento entre ambos só poderia esconder um grande, quente e incontrolável amor...

12 - A distração perfeita

A noite estava chegando e ela continuava andando negligenciando o próprio cansaço.

_ É hora de pararmos Marine.

_ Está cansado "veterano"?!

_ Marine isso não é uma competição, se você não quer admitir que esta cansada, então acredite que eu estou, caso isso sirva para abrandar seu orgulho. Já está escurecendo e enfrentamos criaturas fortes, pare de negligenciar sua condição física, você querendo admitir ou não é humana e magia nenhuma vai tirar isso. – Disse ele firme para a mulher a sua frente.

Ela pensou em rebater aquelas palavras imediatamente, porém sabia que ele estava certo. Contudo reconhecer isso em palavras era muito mais do que ela poderia suportar, então resguardando o mínimo de orgulho que lhe restava caminhou e sentou-se em um tronco caído aceitando assim a vontade do guru.

_ Nós não ficaremos a céu aberto Marine. - disse ele sorrindo e mostrando-lhe uma pedra como a que ficava na testa de Moconda.

_ O que é isso? – Levantou-se e perguntou não contendo a curiosidade.

_ Quando vocês saíram de Cefir uma grande amizade cresceu entre os planetas vizinhos, aprendemos muito um com o outro inclusive com Autozam, principalmente como usar o que a terra nos oferece sem magia.

Disse ele apertando o centro da pedra enquanto dela surgia uma cabana. (tipo a oferecida a elas por Moconda na primeira temporada). Ela não conteve o sorriso.

_ Fazia muito tempo que tinha visto isso. – disse sorrindo ao lembrar-se das descobertas na primeira aventura vivenciada em Cefir. (Não pensando, porém na real semelhança da cabana com a que ela tinha dividido com suas amigas).

Porém ao entrar ela não conseguiu conter o constrangimento ao notar o real significado dessa situação.

_ Desculpe-me por não poder oferecer dois quartos, mas não chegamos a esse ponto nos estudos e a situação não demandava tempo para providenciarmos.

_ Não tem problema é como passar a noite em uma reunião de negócios. – disse ela tentando esconder o vermelho em suas bochechas.

_ Eu ficarei no sofá perto da janela.

Ela não respondeu simplesmente passou para a casa de banhos, onde se trancou e encostou-se à porta escorregando até o chão. Então abraçou o próprio corpo e quando abaixou a cabeça encostou-se na pedra em sua luva.

 _Há Ceres porque não consigo te ouvir seria tão bom! Você me completa, me acalma, com você ao meu lado me sinto forte o suficiente para enfrentar qualquer coisa, inclusive ele..._

Enquanto organizava o ambiente para que ambos pudessem descansar ele ficou encarando a porta trancada do banheiro.

 _Do que você se esconde Marine, não sou seu inimigo. Muito pelo contrário, apesar de nosso primeiro contato não ter sido promissor, desde então um forte sentimento de respeito e admiração vem crescendo ao nosso redor. Sei que muitas vezes acabamos discutindo você é orgulhosa e meus ideais já estão comigo a um bom tempo o que os torna tão firme quanto esse seu orgulho. Ninguém consegue me tirar do serio tanto quanto você, mas eu te admiro, te respeito, eu..._

_ E ela sabe disso Mago?

Uma voz forte retumbou em sua mente fazendo-o respirar fundo. Por um breve minuto ele pode sentir uma presença muito poderosa, só que foi rápido demais para ele conseguir identificar.

_ O que foi isso?

Nesse mesmo momento uma onda de frio invadiu o lugar, mesmo sem magia sentiu a escuridão da noite cobrir Cefir e com ela um poder familiar, porém voltado a escuridão. A temperatura caiu drasticamente.

_ Marine!

_ Eu estou bem. – disse ela finalmente saído de seu refugio e esfregando os braços na tentativa de se aquecer. – Isso está acontecendo em toda Cefir? – Perguntou tremendo.

_ Creio que Sim, tirando é claro o castelo que está protegido pelo escudo, mas venha vamos nos alimentar enquanto o frio não aumenta (disse enquanto colocava um cobertor sobre os ombros da bela mulher a sua frente). Mas não se preocupe tanto, acredito que por enquanto serão apenas ondas de frio, logo essa passará.

_ Tem momentos que acho que você sabe muito mais do que quer falar Clef. – disse ela sentando-se a frente dele e encarando-o.

_ Apenas suposições como já disse, nada que possa afirmar e trazer tranquilidade a todos.

_ Não é a toa que você é o mago mestre daqui Clef. Com toda certeza suas "suposições" devem ter um peso significativo nos acontecimentos dessa terra.

_ Só que dessa vez espero com todas as minhas forças esta errado! – Afirmou ele também a encarando e servindo-a. Mudando de assunto propositalmente ele falou:

_ Se continuarmos nesse ritmo e não tivermos mais nenhum contratempo creio que chegaremos ao mar logo cedo.

_ E como chegaremos ao templo, pelo que bem me lembro ele fica no fundo do mar.

_ A Floresta do Silêncio acaba as margens do mar e no caso de qualquer eventualidade com minha magia trouxe outra pedra com um transporte adequado para nossa travessia. Mas é bom que você saiba que nem mesmo toda a água de Cefir poderia te impedir de chegar ao templo. – Disse sorrindo.

_ Como assim?

_ Marine desde que você despertou o gênio, na sua primeira vinda a Cefir esse templo também é seu, você e o deus Ceres passaram a ser um só não se esqueça disso.

_ Se fosse assim não estaríamos percorrendo esse caminho! – Questionou seria.

_ Infelizmente mais um questionamento que não posso responder, mas você deve confiar na relação existente entre vocês.

_ Então porque não posso senti-lo? Nem ouvi-lo? Eu queria... – disse abaixando a cabeça

_ Você sente a falta dele não é?... Assim como me machucou entrar aqui na Floresta e perder o contato com minha magia, isto está te afetando muito além do que você quer mostrar, não é?

_ Obrigada pelo ceia Clef. Vou descansar um pouco agora. – disse ela levantando-se e evitando aquela conversa.

Ele não a interrompeu, mas sabia que mais uma vez ela estava fugindo. Então se levantou também e foi lavar-se.

Após sair do banho ele sentia-se bem melhor e agradeceu mentalmente pelas inúmeras vezes que Lantis insistiu para que ele fosse seu parceiro de treino com a espada, caso contrário ele estaria sentindo as batalhas que travará naquele dia. Realmente ele tinha sentido muito mais do que queria demonstrar a dor que era lutar sem o auxilio de sua magia, a qual fazia parte de seu ser.

Continuou estudando as batalhas daquele dia, mas assim que se deparou com a cena a sua frente esqueceu-se de todo desconforto de seu corpo e a certeza de que nunca esqueceria aquele momento o invadiu, pois ao olhar para a guerreira ele se deparou com uma cena que tocou seu coração: Ela dormia como um anjo. Aproximou-se devagar, temia acordá-la e perder a oportunidade de mais uma vez observá-la dormir.

Sentou-se na cama ouvindo a respiração regular da mulher a sua frente:

 _O que diabos esta acontecendo comigo! Ela é uma das guerreiras magicas! E principalmente eu sou o Mago Mestre de Cefir, o guru, aquele que deve zelar por sua terra e tudo que nela tenha... Como você conseguiu alcançar tão fundo em meu ser? E o que faço com sentimentos que não devo sentir, mas estão cada vez mais enraizando em meu coração. Temo o que estou sentindo, pois sei que seja lá o que for é maior que qualquer coisa que eu tenha sentindo em meus numerosos anos de vida._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o leve virar de Marine, que com um movimento empurrou o edredom que a cobria deixando parte de sua perna à mostra. O guru não pode conter o vermelho que cobriu seu rosto, assim com também não pode se impedir de olhar uma segunda vez antes de cobri-la e correr novamente para a casa de banho a fim de molhar o rosto, ou melhor, tomar um banho gelado. E por um breve momento ele gostaria que a onda de frio não tivesse passado.

Assim que entrou ele rapidamente jogou água em seu rosto deixando que escorresse por sua camisa a qual ele abriu rapidamente.

_ Droga homem você é um guru e não um adolescente entrando na puberdade! – recriminou-se enquanto enfiava a cabeça embaixo do jato d'agua a fim de ter o controle novamente de seu corpo.

Enquanto isso Marine novamente sofria no mundo dos sonhos.

_ Olhe para isso! Olhe! – gritava a garotinha

Marine não podia acreditar na destruição que via, seu coração estava acelerado a dor das pessoas a sua volta podia ser sentido através de todos os seus órgãos do sentido. O cheiro de sujeira era de enjoar, ao respirar o gosto da destruição podia ser sentido na sua boca, pessoas a tocavam enquanto caminhava em torno daquele inferno gelado, tentava demostrar reação a aquela cena, porém estava perplexa era demais para ela. Queria fechar os olhos, parar aquilo só que não conseguia, por mais que tentasse algo a abrigava a continuar encarando aquela triste versão da realidade.

_ Pare! Isso é só um sonho! – conseguiu gritar finalmente.

_ Não! Isso é o futuro que você está criando para nós, é o futuro que você está criando para mim.

_ Eu não causei isso!

_ Ainda não mais logo causará. – disse a menina começando a desaparecer.

_ Não! Não! Não! – Gritava ela desesperadamente!

_ Acorde! Por favor, Marine acorde!

_ Não! Não!

_ Marine!

_ Clef! – disse ela finalmente acordando e sentando-se espantada enquanto continuava a chorar.

_ Eu... Eu lembro Clef, dessa vez eu lembro. – disse aos prantos.

_ Calma foi só um sonho! – falou tentando acalmá-la acariciando seu rosto.

_ Não, não foi! Era real, era o futuro que estou criando!

_ Por favor, Marine tente acalmar-se. - Disse ele tentando fazê-la parar de se debater.

_ Não Clef! Você não entende sou eu! Eu estou causando isso a Cefir, eu estou destruindo-a, eu...(Por um momento ela parou de chorar e olhou profundamente para ele) e você sabe disso não é? Sempre soube...

_ Por favor, fique calma, não vamos tirar conclusões antes de sabermos ao certo o que está acontecendo, os gênios poderão nos explicar melhor.

_ Não! Não a tempo para explicações você tem que me destruir Clef! - Gritou exaltada debatendo-se.

_ O QUE! Pare com essa insanidade, eu nunca faria isso!

_ Você tem que fazer o que é necessário para o bem de Cefir. Você deve me matar! - gritou ela tentando se soltar enquanto ele segurava firmemente seus braços.

_ Pare com isso Marine! –Gritou também a segurando firme ficando assim de joelhos na cama enquanto encarava-a. Nesse momento tanto ele quanto ela perceberam sua camisa molhada e aberta e entre lágrimas porém menos agitada ela chorou:

_ Eu ouço os gritos das pessoas... Eu ouço Cefir clamar por minha destruição, Clef eu não consigo mais.

_ Sim você consegue! É só mais uma provação e eu acredito em você. Acredite também Marine. Você tem a força necessária para vencer!

_ Eu não tenho! Eu não quero mais passar por provação nenhuma Clef, eu estou cansada... Sozinha... Eu...

_ Você não está sozinha, eu estou aqui Marine, não desista!

Por mais que ela não conseguisse parar de chorar também não conseguia tirar os olhos do peito definido do mago. E algo maior que a tristeza e o medo que sentia estava pulsando dentro de seu ser.

Ela o estava olhando com desejo e ele procurava não demonstrar o mesmo, tentado fugir do olhar o qual tinha decifrado muito bem.

_ Clef eu não quero mais pensar nisso, por favor, aquelas imagens eu vi coisas horríveis eu não quero lembrar, eu preciso... Eu quero...

Uma "distração!"

Ele entendeu o que ela queria e se sentia ainda mais culpado por também querer. Vê-la molhar a boca seca com a ponta de língua o fez sentir uma vontade insana de prová-la, porém o medo de está se aproveitando daquele momento o manteve firme.

_ Marine... – tentou falar sentindo sua boca seca.

_ Por favor, Clef! - Gritou ela com lágrimas escorrendo ficando também de joelhos na cama se aproximando mais de seu corpo e encarando a boca do mago.

E ele não teve mais forças para se opor a ela e ao seu próprio querer. Então avançou em cima dela e a beijou loucamente como se aquele fosse o último dia de suas vidas. Não queria saber da posição que ocupava naquela terra, muito menos de suas obrigações para com ela e a mulher a sua frente só queria saber de senti-la e proporcionar-lhe prazer.

A partir do primeiro contado de suas bocas ela perdeu a noção de tudo, nada mais existia nada mais a preocupava o que importava era o prazer que sentia. Somente uma certeza lhe dava consciência daquele momento. A certeza de que queria aproveitar cada segundo.

Enquanto ele sugava-lhe a ar de seus pulmões ela faltava arrancar-lhe os cabelos, era muito desejo encoberto soltando-se desenfreadamente em um momento de descontrole.

_ Por favor, peça para eu parar. - Sussurrou ele enquanto recuperava o ar descobrindo o gosto do pescoço da mulher a sua frente.

_ Não pare Clef! Eu te quero!

Isso era muito além do que suas forças podiam suportar. Nesse momento ele forçou-se em cima dela grudando seus corpos, fazendo-a sentir seu membro rígido entre suas pernas. Queria assuntá-la, porém o que conseguiu foi ouvir um gemido de desejo daquela em seus braços, fazendo com que ele perca o resto de controle que ainda acreditava ter.

Ele puxou-a para se como se ela fosse à gota d'água que restava em um deserto ardente. A partir daquele instante ele não era mais o guru, nem se quer um simples mago, era apenas o homem que pela primeira vez podia desfrutar do que era amar o amor de sua vida.

Degustar o sabor dela era como poder apreciar o elixe da vida, ele não conseguia parar de beijá-la, não queria desgrudar de sua língua, porém a necessidade do ar foi mais forte que sua vontade, no entanto, naquele momento ele descobriu que podia continuar amando-a e sem pensamentos ao certo rasgou sua camisola enchendo sua boca com os seios fartos a sua frente. Um gemido alto foi ouvido incendiando ainda mais seu desejo. Ela agarrou com força em seu cabelo puxando-o para ela como se temesse perder aquele momento, após apreciar aquela louca e saborosa carícia ela também queria tocá-lo sentir seu gosto, então usando toda sua força girou o corpo ficando em cima de seu amado.

Apesar da surpresa com a atitude de sua gata selvagem ter a visão dela em cima dele com os cabelos rebeldes e a camisola rasgada pela metade incendiou seu desejo ainda mais. Com as pernas abertas enquanto estava em cima dele ela acariciou seu tórax devagar, ele queria puxá-la e continuar sentindo seu gosto, porém o olhar selvagem o freou fazendo-o esperar. Ela continuou desbravando seu corpo atenta a cada reação que causava no mago, suas mãos salientes continuaram descendo até a calça, onde abriu devagar libertando o membro rígido que lá pulsava. Nesse momento ele não conteve um gemido o qual se tornou ainda mais alto quando ela quis sentir a fundo o sabor de seu homem. Aquilo era mais do que ele ousara sonhar em seus pensamentos mais secretos. Porém ele não podia permitir que ela continuasse, pois se aquela carícia se prolongasse por mais um minuto não conseguiria se conter.

Então ele puxou-a para cima e enquanto ela o encarava passava a língua pela boca ainda saboreando seu gosto, ele imitou-a girando o corpo e ficando novamente por cima beijando-a loucamente. Suas mãos não paravam, ele se afastou um pouco queria apreciá-la antes de continuar com esse louco jogo de sedução.

As caricias não pararam ele queria saborear cada parte, cada pedacinho do corpo de sua amada, roupas a muito foram jogadas de lado não queria apreçar as coisas e apesar do tempo continuar passando parecia não existir para o casal, porém por mais que ele queria aproveitar o máximo possível seu corpo já estava no limite não suportava esperar mais um minuto então ainda acariciando-a se posicionou entre suas pernas, a certeza que o momento esperado finalmente tinha chegado fazia seu corpo tremer, mas assim como ele ela também estava pronta, podia ver isso em seus olhos. Queria ir devagar, mas duvidava de sua capacidade para conseguir tal proeza, quando a penetrou sentiu-a enrijecer o corpo e soltar um pequeno gemido de dor.

Confirmar o que ele já sabia fez crescer dentro do mago sentimentos turbulentos, pois por um lado a alegria de ser o seu primeiro homem fazia crescer seu ego masculino, o qual ele fingia não ter, mas por outro lado a situação só tornava seu pecado ainda maior. Ele tentou recuar um pouco para aliviar seu desconforto, porém Marine não permitiu e sem que ele a esperasse o prendeu com suas pernas puxando-o para completar a penetração. O grito agora foi dado por ele, mas de prazer. A partir daquele momento o mundo a sua volta desapareceu completamente, a cada nova introduzida ele aumentava o ritmo daquela louca e selvagem dança, o pensamento de ir devagar não existia mais, ou melhor, nenhum pensamento racional existia. Ela gemia cada fez mais alto fazendo com que ele se perdesse completamente, a certeza de que o ápice desse momento estava chegando o induziu e aumentar ainda mais a velocidade e pressão de cada enfiada. O grito de sua amada ao atingir o clímax foi à gota que faltava para fazer com que ele também trasbordasse e a seguisse nesse apogeu.

O suor escorria por suas costas enquanto desabava esgotado em cima dela.

Após alguns minutos onde ambos respiravam pesadamente ele girou o corpo deixando-a por cima enquanto ainda estavam fisicamente unidos, porém tal movimento trouxe a tona algo que o deixou perplexo e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo e uma pergunta girava em torno de sua mente: "Como diabos ele poderia ainda estar excitado depois de um orgasmo daquele?".

O sorriso sensual no rosto de sua amada lhe dava duas certezas: a de que ela tinha notado; e a de que ela também queria mais. Então sem mais delongas ela levantou o corpo e começou a cavalgar em cima de seu homem. Ver sua ninfa proporcionando prazer a ambos enquanto subia e descia em cima de seu membro rígido tornou-se sua visão do paraíso.

Ele movimentou-se na medida do possível seguindo o ritmo quente de sua amada e após poucos minutos alcançaram juntos o ápice do prazer ao mesmo tempo.

Então ela desabou sobre ele já adormecendo e ele não pode deixar de sorrir, não percebendo que assim como ela também fechava lentamente os olhos.


	13. Respostas enigmáticas

13 – Respostas enigmáticas.

Ela acordou com um sorriso no rosto, abriu os olhos devagar se lembrando do sonho quente que tinha tido, não queria se mexer para quem sabe assim seu corpo conseguir sentir realmente as loucas emoções que tinha experimentado no mundo dos sonhos.

Porém em uma sucessão rápida de pensamentos, um mexer ao seu lado e o ouvir de uma respiração profunda na sua nuca trouxeram as lembranças nítidas de que a noite anterior não tinha sido um sonho.

Seu coração começou a acelerar, deslizou pela cama pedindo a todos os deuses que conhecia e aos que não conhecia também para que ele não acordasse. Ao de trancar lentamente na casa de banho se olhou no espelho e sem importar-se com a nudez de seu corpo, observou as lágrimas rolando.

 _O que foi que eu fiz?... Eu praticamente o forcei a passar a noite comigo!... Independente de sua posição aqui ele é um homem. Qual homem rejeitaria uma mulher se oferecendo a ele? Como poderei encará-lo agora? Eu tenho que sair daqui..._

E sem querer perder tempo ela vestiu-se rapidamente e seguiu para a porta pedindo para que sua sorte continuasse e ele continuasse dormindo, porém isso não aconteceu e a apenas um passo da porta ela o ouviu.

_ Marine!

A voz dele ecoou no seu intimo, ela não ousou se virar, mas mesmo assim conseguia visualizar perfeitamente em sua mente a expressão de duvidas do mago e antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa ela se permitiu fazer algo que nunca tinha feito diante de qualquer situação: FUGIR. Ela correu para a porta e só pode ouvir o chamado desesperado do mago enquanto continuava correndo pela floresta sem rumo ao certo.

_ Droga Marine! - Resmungou ele quando estava quase na porta, voltando rapidamente ao lembrar sua nudez.

_ Eu tinha que está sem minha magia! – continuou rosnando para se mesmo enquanto vestia-se rapidamente. _ Garota estupida você encara todo tipo de batalha, enfrenta monstros que fariam qualquer um ter pesadelos, salva um mundo inteiro duas vezes enfrentando todo tipo de desafio e tem que fugir de mim?! Há! Ceres proteja essa desmiolada até eu encontrá-la. – orou ele lembrando-se dos monstros que ambos tinham enfrentado nessa curta jornada.

 _Ceres, por favor, me guie até você._

Orou a guerreira após algum tempo enquanto continuava correndo, suas pernas já estavam começando a formigar pelo ritmo constante dessa corrida desenfreada, ela não se permitiria parar. Não queria ver a acusação nos olhos dele, ou pior ainda a piedade, não depois de poder ver aqueles olhos azuis vibrando de desejo... de...

_ PARE!

Gritou consigo mesma fechando os olhos enquanto aumentava ainda mais sua velocidade. Pisou em algo que a desiquilibrou e por pouco não caiu só então percebeu que não estava mais na floresta do silencio, mas sim em uma linda praia. Ao olhar para o mar sentiu uma paz enorme e lágrimas rolavam livremente.

_ Obrigada Ceres! – disse enquanto se aproximava do mar, sem pensamentos ao certo caminhou em direção às águas e assim que se aproximou sentiu seu coração se acelerar.

_ "Por favor, Ceres preciso que entendam eu não suporto mais... Chega de provações, chega de testes... Você já me conhece, conhece meu coração... Estou cansada, estou com medo, por mais que seja difícil aqui estou, eu admito ESTOU COM MEDO, medo de tudo que está acontecendo e do que já aconteceu, estou com medo dele, estou com medo de mim..." – gritou ela para o mar ciente de que alguém a ouvia.

Nesse momento a realidade sumiu e ela entrou em transe, não conseguia distinguir o que era real do que a sua mente criava. Sem pensamentos ao certo andou reto ao mar enquanto esse se abria a sua guerreira e quando estava em meio às águas essas fizeram uma esfera a qual a rodeava enquanto a guerreira submergia no mar.

No templo do ar Fério sorrio ao se deparar com a enorme estrutura, finalmente tinham alcançado o objetivo dessa missão.

 _Essa maquina de assas foi bem útil afinal. –_ pesou assim que pousaram na porta do templo.

Ia brincar com sua amada quando observou melhor seu olhar e percebeu que ela não visualizava nada ao certo, seu olhar estava perdido como se algo além desse mundo estivesse exigindo sua atenção.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi sacudi-la e fazê-la enxergar aquilo que ele mesmo via, porém conhecia muito bem a história da qual sua amada era uma das personagens principais, sabia que aquilo era resultado de seu gênio exigindo sua atenção então o melhor que poderia fazer era ficar atento aos obstáculos que poderiam levar sua guerreira a se machucar enquanto andava firme em direção ao centro do templo.

Quando se aproximaram do vulcão Lucy sorria de algo que Lantis disse sobre o local que cada gênio escolheu para seu descanso, porém de repente parou com a mão no peito e o olhar serio.

_ O que acontecei Lucy?!

_ Eu... Eu não sei! – disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_ Você está pálida! Vamos sentar um pouco. – falou enquanto observava-a de perto.

_ Não posso! Não podemos, temos que nos apresar. Algo de muito serio está para acontecer em Cefir temos que estar preparados. - Disse seria enquanto encarava seu amado.

Se ele tinha certeza de algo, era a de que não poderia negligenciar um pressentimento daquela que havia sido escolhida como pilar dessa terra, então acenou com a cabeça e ambos começaram a correr em direção ao templo do fogo o qual já podia ser avistado a distancia.

Assim que entraram na caverna o calor intenso obrigou o espadachim a diminuir o passo, porém Lucy continuou correndo, sabia que pelo bem de Cefir precisava apressar-se. Ao avistar a enorme porta do templo de fogo uma paz invadiu seu coração, assim como um medo indecifrável.

Quando Lantis se aproximou sua amada estava rodeada por chamas de fogo sendo puxada para a enorme porta, aquela cena apertou-lhe o peito, mas com o conhecimento de magia que tinha sabia que aquilo era normal, só não entendia o porquê daquilo está incomodando-o tanto.

Porém assim que a enorme porta se fechou um grito ensurdecedor de sua amada foi ouvido fazendo-o correr já tirando sua espada e lançando um golpe.

_ Relâmpago avante!

Porém o ataque não fez nem um arranhão na porta.

_Lucy! Lucy!

E mais uma vez se concentrou e lançou outro ataque que foi mais uma vez infrutífero.

_ Pare espadachim magico de Cefir!

Uma voz firme foi ouvida então um grande clarão o fez recuar um passo enquanto a porta abriu um pouco fechando rapidamente.

Rayearth apareceu em sua forma animal para Lantis.

_ O que está acontecendo? Por que Lucy gritou?

_ Porque se recusa a aceitar seu destino.

_ Onde ela está. Eu exijo vê-la imediatamente.

_ Entenda espadachim a presença dela não é mais necessária em Cefir ela deve ser enviada ao seu mundo, querendo ou não.

_ A decisão é dela você não pode obrigá-la. – disse ele levantado à espada para Rayearth.

_ Você não tentou impedir o trágico destino de seu irmão, por que pretende lutar pelo dela? – disse Rayearth brilhando e mais um grito foi ouvido de dentro do templo.

Sem esperar mais Lantis atacou o gênio tentando chegar à porta. Porém um enorme muro de fogo deteve seu ataque antes de atingir seu poderoso oponente.

_ Nem seu irmão foi estupido o suficiente para atacar um dos guardiões de Cefir. Pare com isso volte para sua vida, faça o mesmo que fez com seu irmão abandone a luta antes que ela realmente comesse, assim deixarei você viver.

_ Eu nunca deixarei Lucy sozinha! – gritou ele atacando mais uma vez o gênio. Só que dessa vez o seu oponente tanto defendeu quanto atacou e uma enorme chama foi lançado em cima do espadachim. O qual se defendeu rapidamente, porém isso lhe custou muita energia. Quando o ataque acabou ele estava ofegante.

_ Isso foi só um aviso! Saia agora!

_ NUNCA! – Gritou ele mais uma vez atacando-o...

Enquanto isso, no templo do ar...

 _Já faz muito tempo que a Anne sumiu diante daquela porta. O que será que esta acontecendo lá dentro?! –_ pensou Fério andando de um lado para outro.

_ Príncipe de Cefir, eu tenho observado sua jornada até aqui, mesmo sem o uso da magia você enfrentou fortes criaturas com determinação e coragem, portanto sua força não deve ser questionada.

Disse Windows em sua forma de ave gigante aparecendo para Fério que olhou espantado para a enorme criatura a sua frente.

_ Mas você deve retornar para o castelo, não há mais nada para fazer aqui!

_ O que você quer dizer com isso? Cadê a Anne?

_ A guerreira do vento deve retornar para o mundo místico!

_ Mas ela está aqui com o intuito de nos ajudar, de ajudar a Cefir! – defendeu-a firmemente.

_Ou ela volta para o mundo místico ou Cefir a destruirá.

_ O que! - Gritou espantado.

_ O destino dela será trágico se ela ficar.

_ Mas isso não é possível! Windows Cefir não pode ferir aquela que arriscou sua vida mais de uma vez com o único intuito de proteger essa terra.

_ Porém é assim que será príncipe de Cefir.

_ E como ela está com essa situação?

_ Você não deveria me perguntar como "CEFIR" ficará com essa situação príncipe de Cefir!

_ Anne ama essa terra tanto como qualquer cefiriano e eu sei que abandonar Cefir, principalmente a beira de uma crise que ninguém compreende a machucará muito.

_ Realmente isso é o que está acontecendo e ela não quer sair, portanto você como príncipe terá que bani-la para sempre.

_ Eu! – Questionou Fério recuando.

_ Ou é isso ou você a verá sendo destruída pela terra que ela tanto quer defender.

_ Eu... Eu não domino tal magia! – disse segurando-se nisso para fugir de tal escolha.

_ A magia não é necessária para uma atitude tão simples.

O rosto do príncipe perdeu a cor. SIMPLES! Estava em suas mãos o destino de sua amada seria obrigado a escolher entre nunca mais vê-la ou arriscar a vida dela aqui, mas independente da escolha ele sabia que em ambas as opções o sofrimento era uma certeza tanto para ele quando para a mulher que detinha o poder sobre seu coração.

Assim que Clef chegou à praia usou seus poderes em busca da aura de magia de Marine a qual pode ser sentida no fundo do mar.

_ Obrigada Ceres! – Respirou aliviado enquanto andava em direção ao mar criando em torno de se um escudo de energia, o qual o protegeria das aguas enquanto ia ao encontro da guerreira fugitiva.

Quando Marine estava na porta de Ceres seu transe passou e ela pode observar a porta se abrindo devagar, então entrou.

_ Minha valente guerreira, tão tempestuosa quando as águas ferozes do mar você desafia até o destino.

_ Ceres! – Disse ela sorrindo aproximando-se do dragão azul.

_ Você não deveria ter chegado sozinha minha criança.

_ Mas por quê? O que está acontecendo Ceres, por que estamos sendo testadas mais uma vez? Sei que tenho fraquejado, mas Lucy... Ceres ela não pode assumir a coroa...

_ Não se precipite guerreira mágica, vocês devem explicar a todos como foi a jornada de vocês para nos despertar, relembrem cada detalhe da luta contra Deboner, assim seu mago irá tirar as duvidas e compreender os fatos.

Marine corou ao ouvi-lo se referir a Clef como seu e na expectativa de não render esse assunto continuou questionando.

_ Ceres o que está acontecendo comigo? Aqueles sonhos...

_ Minha guerreira, não sou eu quem ira te ajudar a enfrentar os desafios que estão por vim, mas acredite em você, assim como eu acredito!

Os olhos de Marine se encheram de lágrimas.

_ Foi por isso que você me abandonou?

_ Eu nunca te abandonei minha pequena, nós somos um só, lembra?

_ Mas eu não conseguia te sentir, nem te ouvia!

_ Era necessário, pois só assim vocês viriam aos templos.

_ Seremos testadas novamente?

_ Vocês não! Já conhecemos a fundo o poder no coração de cada uma, mas em tempos de extremas mudanças o passado será questionado, uma decisão da Princesa Esmeralda será revogada e assim a figura do protetor renascerá!

Marine ia questionar quando sentiu a presença do mago de Cefir olhando para ela, seu coração acelerou imediatamente.

_ Você não deve presenciar o que está prestes a começar minha menina.

Marine não compreendeu a aura agressiva que começou a sentir sendo irradiada por Ceres...

Clef respirou fundo ao visualizá-la conversando com seu gênio. Sabia que o lugar que estava era sagrado então se ajoelhou e com o braço no joelho e ficou observando. Não dava para ouvir nada, mas era assustador vê-la tão próximo de Ceres quando ele estava transformado naquele dragão gigante.

A sucessão de acontecimentos a partir daquele momento o obrigou a agir sem pensamentos ao certo. A única imagem que captou antes de usar seus poderes para se transportar para o lado da guerreira e ampará-la foi a de Ceres sobrando sobre ela uma estranha neblina escura.

_ Afaste-se mago mestre de Cefir! – retumbou a voz de Ceres.

_ Mas o que está acontecendo?- Questionou Clef recuando a uma distancia adequada do deus que a atacava com Marine desfalecida em seus braços.

_ Ela deve ser destruída agora!

_ Não!

_ E preciso destruí-la, enquanto ainda podemos. É isso ou a destruição de Cefir será eminente! – impôs o deus firme.

_ Tem que haver outra maneira!

_ Mago você veio aqui em busca de respostas já as tem, agora saia!

_ Não! Eu não vou permitir que você a machuque.

_ Prefere arriscar o futuro de Cefir!

_ Nós encontraremos outro meio!

_ Não há! Saia e deixe-a enfrentar seu destino.

_ Não!

_ Então sofra com ela! – gritou Ceres jogando uma onda de poder sobre ambos.

_ Cresta! – gritou o mago segurando-a apenas com um braço e criando um escudo sobre eles.

Após o ataque ele estava firme segurando-a.

_ Ousa se revoltar contra o mundo que é seu dever defender mago?

_ Eu jurei defender Cefir e tudo que há nela e ela faz parte de Cefir, faz parte de minha vida! – Disse seriamente enquanto colocava-a cuidadosamente no chão.

_ Você não pode defendê-la de mim e sabe muito bem disso!

_ Já disse Ceres não vou permitir que você machuque-a.

_ Há! Há! Há! Mago seu poder não se compara ao meu, minha guerreira que foi sua pupila já te superou há muito tempo.

_ Se como você diz ela é sua guerreira por que quer feri-la?

_ Pelo motivo que você tanto preza: O bem de Cefir! – gritou jogando outra onda de poder a qual obrigou o mago a usar as duas mãos.

Dessa vez ele ficou ofegante mais não recuou um único passo protegendo-a.

_ Até ela sabe que é o melhor a fazer então pare de intrometer! Ela aceitou, ela pediu isso até a você! Ela está pronta para enfrentar esse destino!

_ MAS EU NÃO! Não vou permitir isso ela querendo ou não! Ela lutou por nós, chorou por nós. Prefiro-a para sempre em seu mundo do que dando sua vida por Cefir! – Gritou ofegante.

_ O destino dela já está traçado aqui em Cefir e você não pode intervir!

_ Então mudarei o destino dela!

_ Chega! A vida dela será o sacrifício final para a tão sonhada paz em Cefir! – E outro ataque foi lançado.

Após a criação de mais um escudo o mestre mago sabia que estava ficando sem energia, ele precisava pensar rápido tinha que ter um jeito de tirá-la dali em segurança.

_ Você não poderá transportá-la daqui sem meu consentimento ela faz parte de mim assim como eu dela, portanto pare de adiar o inevitável, volte para a superfície e siga sua vida.

Clef olhou para a mulher deitada atrás de se, não poderia permitir um destino tão trágico para ela faria o que fosse necessário, mas a protegeria, até dela mesmo se precisasse.

_ Relâmpagos ataquem! - gritou ele lançado o ataque no chão fazendo todo o templo clarear a ponto de nada ser visto.

Aproveitando a distração ele pegou-a e correu na direção da entrada. Porém seu adversário não era tão fácil de enganar e sem que esperasse uma nova onda de ataque estava vindo rápido a sua frente, não teria tempo e nem energia para criar um novo escudo, então a segurou firme e virou o corpo recebendo o ataque diretamente em suas costas.


	14. A figura do protetor renasce

É necessário força para caminhar, coragem para lutar e principalmente amor para percorrer as estradas da vida.

O novo sempre assusta, mas é necessário constantemente lembrar que somente em uma fonte nova é possível encontrar água pura.

13- A figura do protetor renasce

Após a nuvem de poeira baixar o mago mestre podia ser visto de pé...

O espadachim mágico não desistiu e continuou batalhando...

E o príncipe daquela terra finalmente tomou sua decisão...

Seu coração batia rapidamente, a respiração estava irregular, queria que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo, porém a dor em seu peito e a pressão do deus a sua frente o lembrava tristemente que tudo o que se passava infelizmente era real.

_ Windows eu faço o que Cefir está me exigindo eu a mando para longe dessa terra, para longe de mim, porém somente com uma condição!

_ Você não está em posição de impor nada, contudo fale príncipe.

_ Por favor, me chame de Fério, pois antes de mais nada, eu sou um morador de Cefir como qualquer outro.

_ Prossiga Fério!

_ Você detém a magia que eu não possuo, portanto quero que você apague toda e qualquer memória que ela tenha sobre o que ela vivenciou aqui em Cefir.

_ Assim como sua irmã fez contigo?

_ Porém de uma forma irreversível. Se for para ela sair de Cefir que tudo seja deixado para trás. É o único modo de poupá-la de um enorme sofrimento.

_ Assim como a dela sua memoria também deve ser apagada?

_ Não! Independente de tudo que tenhamos que passar a partir daqui, nunca iria querer esquecer o que vivi com ela, o que aprendi com ela, o que sinto por ela...

_ Que assim seja.

_ Se me é possível pedir algo mais só gostaria de vê-la uma última vez. Mesmo que ela não possa me ver eu... Eu só gostaria... Eu...

_ Será necessário vê-la, pois ela tem que estar presente para que você possa bani-la. – disse Windows fazendo Anne aparecer adormecida flutuando perante Ferio.

_ Não basta você me impor essa árdua tarefa, ainda quer que eu faça isso olhando para ela?! – retrucou Ferio indignado com a frieza do deus a sua frente.

_ Não a tempo a perder! – gritou o deus. _ Como regente dessa terra você conhece suas obrigações faça agora pelo bem de Cefir!

_ Não! Não faço isso por Cefir! Amo minha terra, mas o que vou fazer agora não é por ela, mas sim pela mulher que amo, pela mulher que ama essa terra como se fosse sua. – gritou o príncipe firme com lágrimas nos olhos. _ Eu não sei o que você conhece sobre sentimentos, se é que você sabe o que é isso, você é um deus, um guardião, não sei nem se você tem um coração, mas EU TENHO! E não posso simplesmente agir como uma rocha, portanto, respeite meu sofrimento.

Então ele ignorou o deus e olhou para a mulher adormecida a sua frente.

_ Me perdoe meu amor, se tivesse outro modo, se tivesse outra maneira de defendê-la juro que lutaria com todas as minhas forças, porém eu não posso arriscar sua vida, sei que se a escolha estivesse em suas mãos você ficaria e lutaria, mas eu não posso permitir, não com você sendo um alvo para Cefir, em outras circunstâncias pediria pra você nunca me esquecer, porém o esquecimento é o único remédio nessa situação, me esqueça meu amor, esqueça essa terra, esqueça o imenso amor que tenho por você. (Disse o príncipe não tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorriam por seus olhos)

_ Chegou a hora "Ferio", faça.

O príncipe limpou suas lágrimas e seriamente colocou a mão no coração de sua amada. Lembrava bem das palavras, pensava que nunca as iria usar, como representante do povo era sua obrigação garantir que aqueles que não queriam o bem estar dessa terra fossem banidos dela, apesar da parte magica ficar sempre a cargo do mago mestre era designação dele fazer a parte burocrática e oficial. Clef tinha lhe ensinado, porém nunca imaginou usar isso em alguém que tanto amava e que amava tanto essa terra. Então respirando fundo começou:

 __ Aqueles que ofuscam o brilho dessa terra,_

 _não merecem da alvorada desfrutar;_

 _Aqueles que em comunhão não querem conviver,_

 _nem mais um nascer do sol devem ver;_

 _Aqueles que geram o terror,_

 _para longe levem sua dor;_

 _Aqueles que plantam escuridão,_

 _que vivam distante de nossa nação._

 _Pelo poder a mim concedido como príncipe dessa terra e em nome do meu povo, a partir de agora te expulso de Cefir, que o coração que machuca nossa terra nunca mais nela poss_ a entrar.

Após proferir essas palavras um grande clarão invadiu o templo e o príncipe de Cefir caiu de joelhos sabendo que tinha arrancado seu próprio coração e expulsado dessa terra juntamente com a mulher que tanto amava.

 ** _CORAGEM E FIDELIDADE – você é fiel a ela, provou pensar nela antes de qualquer outra coisa, antes de seus deveres, de sua terra e até mesmo antes de se próprio. És digno de ser intitulado PROTETOR –_** Retumbou a voz de Windows lançando um ataque acertando acima do coração de Ferio.

O calor era intenso no templo do fogo e mais intenso que ele era a batalha que lá era travada. Por mais que o espadachim magico de Cefir fosse forte encarar um deus não era tarefa fácil e sua força se esvaia a cada novo golpe.

Após mais um ataque de seu poderoso oponente Lantis estava esgotado respirava com dificuldades enquanto apoiava um joelho no chão.

_ Você não tem mais forças espadachim mágico, pare de tentar o impossível. Você nunca passará por mim, então por que continuar tentando?

_ Eu não vou desistir nunca e se o único modo de chegar a Lucy for te destruindo acredite, EU VOU!

O suor escorria pelo pescoço do orgulhoso guerreiro ele precisava ser forte, ele precisava lutar por ela, não permitiria que seu amor fosse tão cruelmente tratada, tudo que ela tinha feito desde que chegou a essa terra foi defendê-la então como eles ousam agora machucá-la, ele não iria permitir nem que isso lhe custasse sua própria vida.

_ Há! Há! Você mal está aguentando ficar de pé.

_ Não me subestime. – disse Lantis levantando-se devagar enquanto sua aura de energia aumentava._ Escute bem, para protegê-la sou capaz de qualquer coisa, sou capaz de me superar, sou capaz de te derrotar, sou capaz de destruir tudo a minha volta, mas ela ficará BEM! RELÂMPAGOS AVANTE!– Gritou ele atacando Rayarthe mais uma vez.

Porém o deus não se mexeu parecia até querer receber aquele ataque.

Após a poeira deixada pela explosão daquele forte ataque começar a baixar Lantis olhou esgotado para seu oponente que ainda continuava de pé.

 ** _FORÇA E DETERMINAÇÃO – você tem a força necessária, provou lutar contra o que for preciso, colocando-a afrente de qualquer outra coisa inclusive de seus ideais e crenças. És digno de ser intitulado PROTETOR –_** Retumbou a voz de Rayarthe lançando um ataque acertando acima do coração de Lantis.

A dor queimava muito além do físico o mago estava ficando sem opções para proteger a mulher em seus braços, o sentimento de impotência crescia dentro do seu ser, pela primeira vez se sentia totalmente perdido em uma situação. Quando a princesa Esmeralda convocou as guerreiras mágicas por mais que fosse uma solução drástica era um caminho a seguir, agora pela primeira vez em sua vida via-se em um beco sem saídas. Somente uma certeza pairava em torno de seu ser: a de que morreria antes de permitir que quem quer que seja a machucasse.

_ você arrisca sua própria vida? Por que isso mago?

_ Eu já disse é meu dever proteger tudo que faz parte de Cefir, e ela faz parte dessa terra é graças a ela que ainda existimos. – respondeu o mago virando-se ofegante sem soltar Marine.

_ Porém você não está protegendo Cefir, mas sim condenando-a. Por que mago?

_ Ela arriscou sua vida para salvar nossa terra é meu dever...

_ Proteger Cefir e não a ela! – Gritou Ceres deixando o mago sem palavras.

_ ...

_ Responda Mago, Por que você está fazendo isso, por que está arriscando o bem estar de Cefir, por que está arriscando sua vida?

Clef olhou para a mulher desfalecida em seus braços, temia não conseguir protegê-la estava ficando sem energia e não aguentava mais tantos questionamentos por parte de Ceres.

_ Eu...

_ RESPONDA! Por que continua protegendo-a? Por que abandona a missão de proteger essa terra, função essa que você tanto estima? Por quê? VAMOS RESPONDA! – gritou Ceres.

_ PORQUE EU A AMO! Amo mais que a terra que é meu dever proteger, amo mais que meu povo, amo mais que minha própria vida. – gritou o mago finalmente admitindo, inclusive para se mesmo.

Nesse momento Marine desapareceu de seus braços e um rápido ataque foi lançado acertando acima de seu coração.

 ** _AMOR E DEDICAÇÃO - Você a ama, mais que sua posição, mais que sua terra, mas que sua própria vida. Condição fundamental para ocupar a posição que será delegada a você a partir de agora: És digno de ser intitulado PROTETOR._**

Gritos de dor podiam ser ouvidos em três pontos específicos de Cefir a marca do protetor tinha sido tatuada e uma vez marcada nunca mais seria apagada. O vínculo tinha sido confirmado, o teste final era a marca, sobreviver indicava aprovação.

_ Um dia sua irmã evitou que essa marca fosse tatuada em seu peito, porém ninguém pode fugir de seu verdadeiro destino. Levante-se e a proteja sempre, a partir de hoje é seu dever proteger a "RAZÃO". – Disse Windows desaparecendo lentamente enquanto Anne reaparecia desfalecida nos braços de Ferio.

_ As escolhas que fazemos sempre nos levam a algum ponto e o lugar que você chegou hoje é conhecido como destino. Levante-se guardião e nunca deixe de protegê-la, pois ela representa a "EMOÇÃO". – falava Reyarthe enquanto mancava indo em direção a enorme porta. Lantis ia questionar quando de repente em uma esfera de luz Lucy apareceu flutuando a sua frente, então rapidamente ele amparou-a.

_ O que é o destino? O que esperar dele? Como construí-lo? Como modificá-lo? São muitos os questionamentos, mas o que posso te garantir é que hoje você finalmente encontrou o seu. - falava Ceres enquanto Clef respirava com dificuldade com ambas as mãos no chão._ Levante-se protetor e encare o seu destino, pois é seu dever proteger a "FORÇA".

 _Ele não acreditava no rumo que os acontecimentos estavam seguindo, agora as coisas estavam mais complicadas que antes. Como lidar com essas novas informações? Como contar a todos o que elas significavam?_

_ Marine! – ele sussurrou enquanto levantava-se devagar

_ Proteja-a, inclusive dela mesma, a Razão e a Emoção já enfrentaram seus demônios, já estão prontas, porém a Força ainda pode cair fazendo com que a trindade desabe. Escute-as, pois as respostas para seus questionamentos serão encontradas no trajeto que elas percorreram em Cefir e na batalha contra Deboner.

_ Marine! Onde ela está! – sussurrou ainda fraco.

_ Não tema o rumo dessa estrada, pois muito foi modificado e uma nova história esta sendo escrita.

_ Por favor... Ela está bem?

_ Aqui está o MEU tesouro, que você seja sempre tão digno como me mostrou hoje e nunca se esqueça que a partir de hoje você não é mais somente o mago mestre, mas também um protetor! – disse ele enquanto Marine aparecia a sua frente ainda desacordada.

_ Ela esta?...

_ Apenas dormindo, agora se prepare, pois os enviarei de volta para o Castelo.

_ Espere!

_ Não a mais nada e ser dito! – disse Ceres desaparecendo enquanto Clef com Marine nos braços via uma esfera azul se formando em volta de ambos.


	15. Uma difícil decisão

Há momentos em que nossas decisões devem visar o bem comum, porém sempre é importante levar em consideração as consequências dessas decisões para nossos corações e vidas. Nunca proporcione felicidade ao outros a custo de sua infelicidade, faça o oposto seja feliz, para assim poder alicerçar a felicidade de todos a sua volta.

Uma nova história está sendo traçada, novas estradas estão sendo construídas, portando o desconhecido se desponta a cada curva, é preciso força e coragem para encarar o inexplorado, porém todos em um momento ou outro fraquejam, e uma opção precipitada pode ocasionar o desmoronamento da estrada construída e tudo mais a sua volta...

15 – Uma difícil decisão.

Ascot alertou a todos sobre a aproximação das guerreiras e de seus acompanhantes ao castelo, fazendo com que seguissem rapidamente para o grande entrada, o que ninguém esperava era vê-los se aproximando em esferas que emanavam o poder dos gênios, pois aquilo era impossível, isso era de monopólio exclusivo das guerreiras magicas.

As três esferas giraram antes de pararem em frente a esses espectadores começando a desaparecer lentamente. Nesse momento todos visualizaram as guerreiras desfalecidas no colo de seus acompanhantes que aparentavam ter passado por momentos árduos...

Ferio \- nunca em toda a história de Cefir o príncipe tinha sido visto com um semblante tão serio e sofrido ele não tirava os olhos da guerreira em seu colo parecia até não acreditar no que via.

Lantis – o espadachim sempre foi como uma pedra indecifrável ninguém nunca conseguia decifrar o que se passava em seu ser, porém naquele momento enquanto encarava sua amada adormecida seu sofrimento era visível e até mesmo palpável, ele apertava-a em seus braços como se temesse que ela desaparecesse.

_ Clef?... – questionou e príncipe.

_ Elas estão bem! Apenas dormindo Ferio. – Respondeu o mago ciente da preocupação do príncipe.

Nesse momento todos direcionaram a atenção ao mago e ficaram mais perplexos que nunca, pois mesmo com todos os desafios enfrentados por Cefir ninguém nunca tinha visto o mago tão deteriorado...

Clef – parecia não se aguentar em pé, estava destruído fisicamente, porém o brilho em seu olhar enquanto encarava a mulher em seus braços era indecifrável, uma mistura de medo, perplexidade, duvida e algo mais, o que nenhum dos presentes ousava tentar decifrar.

_ Rafaga leve-a para o quanto. - Disse finalmente o mago tirando todos de seus devaneios os quais se aproximaram rapidamente. Assim que Rafaga a pegou em seu colo as forças do mago se esvaio e só não foi ao chão graças ao apoio de Ascot.

_ Obrigado! Sei que vocês querem respostas, porém peço algum tempo. Caldina por favor, cuide delas, Lantis e Ferio deixe-as aos cuidados de Caldina e me acompanhem ao meu quarto, uma porção nos dará condições para concluirmos esse dia de pé.

Ao falar isso ele respirou fundo e obrigou-se a ficar firme enquanto olhava para Lantis e Ferio. Ascot se aproximou de Ferio que relutantemente passou Anne para seus braços, assim como Lantis a um dos guardas que acompanhava Rafaga.

_ Estarei com elas no quanto de Marine. – Disse Caldina sendo seguida por sua comitiva.

Sem mais delongas Clef seguiu em direção ao seu quanto sendo acompanhado em silêncio. Assim que chegaram ao quarto Clef desapareceu em uma pequena porta ressurgindo em seguida com três frascos na mão. Ainda no silencio mórbido os três abriram o frasco e tomaram em um gole só.

_ Passem! Aliviará a dor. – Disse Clef entregando mais um frasco, porém agora com uma pomada.

O espadachim e o príncipe se olharam, eles deveriam ter imaginado o que se passava com o outro, porém foram muitos acontecimentos e eles não estavam prontos para esclarecer tudo o que aquela situação significava. Então devagar ambos tiraram suas camisas, o símbolo de cada gênio estava marcada acima do peito deles, pareciam ter sido colocadas a ferro quente, ainda era possível ver o latejar da pele enquanto acostumava-se ao peso acarretado por aquele selo.

Quando levantou sua cabeça Ferio não pode conter uma indagação de surpresa, assim como a cara de espanto, pois por mais que fosse lógico a marca nos três, nunca acreditou vê-la tatuada no peito do mago mestre. Aquilo estava tomando rumos inacreditáveis.

_ Clef...

_ Agora não Fério, tudo será conversado na frente de todos, vamos evitar passar por isso duas vezes. – disse enquanto virava retirando-se para a casa de banho nessa hora tanto Ferio quanto Lantis, puderam ver de perto o resultado do desafio a ele aplicado, e o espadachim pode comprovar que a batalha de seu mestre tinha sido tão árdua quanto a sua, ou melhor, pelas consequências no corpo (nas costas) de Clef seu oponente o tinha castigado muito mais.

A escuridão da noite começava a cobrir o céu de Cefir, enquanto no quarto de Marine Caldina velava pelo sono das três guerreiras, não podia evitar de sentir tristeza por vê-las naquele estado, amava aquelas meninas, não pelo que elas representavam como salvadoras de Cefir, mas simplesmente pelo que elas são. Não queria mais sofrimento para elas, queria que pudessem aproveitar das maravilhas daquele lugar, queria que pudessem desfrutar do tempo que tinham ao lado de seus amores, sabia do amor que cada uma carregava em seu peito, sempre soube do amor que Marine sentia por Clef, mais evitava o assunto, pois desde o primeiro momento esse amor foi negado com tanta intensidade, que só confirmava sua grandiosidade, então esperava para que sua menina pudesse aceitar as escolhas de seu próprio coração.

Nesse momento Marine começou a se mexer, parecia agitada e Caldina reconhecia de longe os perigos de um pesadelo naquela terra, então imediatamente chamou-a.

_ Marine acorde!

Dessa vez a guerreira não gritou, sentou-se rapidamente com os olhos abertos, porém parecia não olhar para nada ao certo.

_ Marine você está bem?

_...

_ Marine, por favor, me responda.

_...

_ MARINE... Eu vou chamar alguém...

_ Caldina? – questionou ela começando a voltar a se.

_ Graças aos deuses. Eu estava preocupada menina.

_ Como eu vim parar aqui?... Clef!?...

_ Calma, ele também está no castelo, mas agora preciso que você relaxe ou vai acabar acordando as meninas.

Nesse momento Marine se deu conta de Lucy e Anne deitadas em duas camas improvisadas em seu quarto. Ela ia se levantando prontamente quando Caldina segurou-a pelos ombros.

_ Calma elas só estão dormindo.

Lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos e ela não pode conter a pesada onda de culpa que invadiu seu coração.

_ É por minha culpa...

_ Claro que não! Seja lá o que estiver passando por essa cabecinha desmiolada pode parar agora.

Marine não respondeu nada só ficou olhando para suas amigas, para suas irmãs que estavam desfalecidas em cima de uma cama por sua culpa! Mais uma vez ela tinha sido fraca, era o estigma daqueles que a amavam: sofrer ou morrer. Ela não poderia permitir que isso continuasse ela tinha que por um fim nisso, antes que o fim chegasse para aqueles que ela amava.

_ Mais uma vez eu falhei, fui fraca...

_ Do que você está falando Marine?

_ Eu preciso tomar um ar Caldina. – disse ela levantando-se, ignorando a pergunta.

_ Você não pode simplesmente sair por ai, olha só o estado que você chegou aqui para querer agora esta dando voltinhas por ai.

_ Por favor, Caldina fale baixo ou você irá acordá-las. Fique tranquila eu estou me sentindo bem, apenas cuide delas e eu ficarei melhor ainda tá. – disse ignorando o chamado de Caldina enquanto seguia em direção à saída mais próxima.

_ O mago resmungão vai me matar. – chorou Caldina enquanto olhava Marine seguir firme.

Ela seguiu rápido precisava de ar fresco, seu coração estava apertado, precisava respirar, precisava... Sem pensamentos ao certo começou a correr e só parou quanto sentiu seus pés descalços na grama macia, não sabia ao certo em quais dos jardins foi parar, mas estava feliz pela escuridão que lhe permitia ver o céu estrelado.

Naquele momento ela desabou de joelhos no chão e chorou compulsivamente.

_ CHEGA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! PARE!

Assim como suas lágrimas desciam uma forte chuva desabou repentinamente sobre Cefir, fazendo-a parar imediatamente amedrontada. Devagar ela levantou sua cabeça olhando para o céu, onde pode comprovar que não se via mais nenhuma estrela somente nuvens mais negras que a própria noite.

_ Eu não posso causar a destruição desse mundo... Eu não posso...- disse ela apertando sua cabeça, enquanto olhava para o chão tentando se controlar...

_ Então o que você vai fazer guerreira mágica? – falou a menina aparecendo para ela mais uma vez.

Ela não levantou seu olhar sabia quem a questionava, assim como também sabia a resposta para aquele questionamento:

_ O que é meu dever como guerreira desta terra. – ela disse finalmente olhando para a menina que lentamente começava a desaparecer.

_ Então faça... O tempo está se esgotando...

_ Eu vou acabar com isso... Eu vou destruir o que ameaça essa terra, vou acabar com o mal que há em torno dela. – disse seriamente levantando-se enquanto rapidamente o céu ia clareando com o cessar da chuva que mais rápido do que tinha começado acabou.

Com um fechar dos olhos ela secou sua roupa enquanto caminhava em direção à biblioteca do palácio, precisava de papel.

Poucos minutos depois que Marine saiu do quarto o guru chegou a sua procura encontrando uma Caldina, mais agitada e apreensiva que o normal.

_ Olha só amarrando aquela garota para ela sossegar! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela, em um momento acorda como um zumbi olhando como se não visse nada, depois se culpa pelo estado das outras e então sai como se nada estivesse acontecendo! E eu não faço a mínima ideia de para onde ela foi...

Caldina continuou tagarelando enquanto ele respirava fundo. Sentiu assim que ela acordou, mais quis da um momento para ela. Parece não ter sido uma boa ideia! Ele ia falar com Caldina quando olhou apreensivo para a chuva através da janela, aproximou-se do terraço e olhou perturbado para o céu.

_ Nossa que chuva estranha! Tudo bem que tá tudo de cabeça para baixo por aqui, mas isso não deixa de ser bem esquisito. - Disse Caldina ao seu lado.

Ele virou-se imediatamente e saio do quarto, precisava encontrá-la.

Assim que entrou na sala ela pegou uma folha e um pincel e começou a escrever uma carta. Precisava deixar uma explicação para suas irmãs, era o que poderia fazer nessa situação antes que fosse tarde de mais, não existia outro meio. Poucos minutos e estava pronta ela começou a dobrá-la quando a porta abriu.

_ Que bom finalmente te encontrar. – disse sorrindo

_ Ascot... – disse ela tentando falivelmente esconder rapidamente a carta.

_ Pensei que você ficaria feliz em me ver, mais vejo que estava errado. – disse ele sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto dela.

_ Desculpe Ascot!... É claro que estou feliz em te ver. – disse ela sorrindo tentando esconder de seu amigo o que se passava em seu intimo.

Nesse momento ela foi abraça-lo não percebendo, porém que com esse movimento a carta caiu.

_ É muito bom ver que você está bem. – mentiu ele conseguido enxergar através da máscara utilizada por ela.

_ também é muito bom te ver meu amigo.

_ Eu sabia que um dia voltaria a te ver, pena que mais uma vez estamos enfrentando dificuldades, vejo que você também tem passado por maus bocados. – disse ele olhando diretamente para ela

_ Só estou um pouco cansada. - Disse ela fugindo do olhar de seu amigo

_ Você viu que chuva mais louca? -Perguntou ele sorrindo mudando propositalmente de assunto .

Nesse momento ela aproximou-se da janela preocupada olhando se ainda havia algum vestígio da rápida tempestade. Ele aproveitou esse momento e pegou a carta do chão, pensou em entregá-la, porém um aperto no coração o fez guardá-la no bolso. Nesse instante mais uma vez a porta se abriu aparecendo um mago mestre com um semblante mais serio que o normal.

O coração de Marine disparou, ela precisava sair daquele lugar...

_ Ascot foi muito bom te ver mais eu devo descansar. – disse na expectativa de fugir daquele lugar, porém sem se mexer e sem olhar para o amigo a quem se dirigia.

Com um balançar de cabeça Clef cumprimentou Ascot e se dirigiu a Marine.

_ Nós temos que conversar. – impôs o mago, também encarando-a e caminhando em sua direção.

_ Eu não tenho nada para falar com você! – disse ela firme levantando o queixo em sinal de desafio a imposição do mago.

Ascot sabia que a presença dele não era mais necessária então se virou e caminhou em direção à saída, retirando-se e puxando a porta.

_ Boa noite a vocês!

_ Espere Ascot... – disse ela tentando usar seu amigo como rota de fuga, porém o mago segurou-a pelo braço.

_ Nós precisamos conversar.

_ Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – gritou ela tentando puxar o braço.

_ Dá pra você parar de agir como uma criança mimada e me escutar!- gritou o mago perdendo a paciência que tanto tinha tentado controlar.

Porém ela tinha odiado ouvir essas palavras dele e sem pensamentos reais virou o corpo rapidamente dando um tapa no rosto do mago mestre de Cefir, no entanto o que isso desencadeou deixou ambos perplexos, pois parecia que tinham ateado fogo em um braseiro com álcool, a paciência de Clef (que por sinal nunca foi muita) se esvaio e ele puxou-a ferozmente para mais perto... E sem pensamentos ao certo a beijou desesperadamente, parecia ter encontrado um poço de agua limpa depois de dias em um deserto com sede. Quando ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo afastou-se (porém só um pouco) rapidamente.

_ Desculpe Marine... Eu... Eu... – tentava falar ele ofegante

Ela respirava com dificuldades sentindo os efeitos devastadores daquele beijo enquanto encarava o homem a sua frente que a olhava tão surpreendido com sua própria atitude quanto ela. Naquele mesmo instante ela resolveu mandar tudo para o inferno e atirou-se nele com o mesmo fervor que ele tinha feito há segundos atrás. Suas decisões podiam esperar mais uma noite... Uma despedida... Cefir suportaria um pouco mais!

Ele sabia que devia parar, mas por todos os deuses ele não tinha forças para isso e principalmente ele não queria isso. Em um movimento impensado imprensou-a contra a mesa forçando sua masculinidade nela.

Enquanto gemia ela começou a puxar a blusa de dentro de sua calça. Assim que ele sentiu aquelas mãos macias em seu corpo se deu conta de onde estavam e do que aquela claridade podia revelar. Enquanto ela chupava e lambia seu pescoço ele segurou firme em seus pulsos, concentrou-se e os teletrasportou para seu quarto, necessariamente para sua cama. Ela percebeu a mudança assim que ele começou a usar seu poder, mas isso não a incomodou ela estava ocupada demais aproveitando as deliciosas sensações que lhe despertava ao saborear o corpo a sua frente.

A única claridade do quarto era a luz da lua que entrava pela grande janela. O mago estava ofegante o desejo era muito, o qual ele controlava friamente em frente a todos, porém depois de liberto só podia ser controlado novamente depois de saciado. Ele a queria tanto como precisava do ar que respirava, porém com o pouco de controle e racionalidade que ainda lhe restava aproveitou a posição de posse que tinha em cima dela e prendeu as mãos de sua amada sobre a cabeça dela segurando com uma das suas então levantou o corpo.

_ Você não vai fugir de mim quando isso acabar entendeu! – ORDENOU respirando com dificuldades.

Ela odiava receber ordens, porém essa vinda dele a excitou mais ainda e em resposta ela gemeu e levantou o máximo que pode seu corpo beijando-o e sugando sua língua enquanto ele se perdia e soltava-a lentamente enquanto as caricias se aqueciam a cada segundo.

A noite era pequena para tanto amor e depois de loucas e quentes caricias que geraram um orgasmo sem precedentes Clef desabou sobre o corpo de sua amada.

Apesar da porção que tinha tomado seu corpo ainda estava debilitado devido à árdua batalha enfrentada naquele dia.

Ela sorrio ao ver seu amado virando e puxando-a enquanto já cochilava. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade para poder apreciar ele dormindo, era algo que nunca tinha visto e triste pensou ser a ultima vez que via.

Apesar dos problemas que a rodeava ela deitou no peito do homem que loucamente tanto amava.

 _Só um pouquinho!... –_ disse ela fechando os olhos e aconchegando-se naqueles braços quentes...

Um agradecimento especial para aqueles que estão lendo essa louca história rsrsrsr! Muito obrigada pelos comentários:Ceres Ryu,ksenaj, cris, Rakel.


	16. A verdade por trás da missão do protetor

Por maiores que sejam os desafios enfrentados, por mais que as pedras sejam pesadas e os obstáculos árduos nunca deve ser esquecido que a VIDA sempre é o melhor caminho.

O amanhecer traz consigo respostas que enfim foram descobertas e também revelações que alguns queriam deixar encobertas...

16 – A verdadeira missão do protetor.

Clef acordou sentindo um peso diferente sobre seus braços e quase não acreditou em seus olhos ao ver seu anjo azul dormindo profundamente. Ele não se mexeu, ficou meditando sobre tudo que acontecia...

 _Ceres... Você me disse para ficar tranquilo sobre os novos rumos que a história está tomando, será que você falava sobre isso?... Se tudo o que desconfio for verídico Cefir não a permitiria aqui, agora ela é minha assim como eu sou dela... Só que ela não pode?!... EU não posso..._

Ele respirou fundo percebendo que estava começando a ficar agitado, não queria perturbar o sono da bela mulher ao seu lado e sabia muito bem que sua perturbação poderia ser facilmente sentida por ela que era...

Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao sentir uma mudança no ar, tentou se controlar quando viu seu anel brilhando em uma cômoda ao lado da cama, respirando devagar ele se mexeu cuidadosamente saindo da cama sem perturbar o sono de sua amada.

Com sua magia fez surgir uma flor azul, a qual colocou ao lado de sua amada, enquanto andava pelado para a casa de banho, vestiu-se rapidamente com magia e deixou-se teletransportar para a sala da coroa com o anel já afixado novamente em seu dedo.

Ele respirava tranquilamente encarando a porta da sala da coroa, quando sentiu uma presença conhecida atrás de se:

_ Agora são três partes idênticas.

_ Porém ainda em transformação, só que falta pouco para elas assumirem sua forma final. – disse Clef.

_ Era disso que você desconfiava desde o inicio?

_ Sim Lantis, porém rezava para estar errado.

_ O que isso tudo significa Clef?

_ Ceres disse que encontraríamos as respostas para os questionamento estudando os percursos que elas enfrentaram para despertar os gênios. Mas uma coisa é certa isso é totalmente diferente do sistema de pilar.

_ Mas como assim? A coroa ainda existe?

_ Porém ela não carrega as mesmas imposições.

_ Mas...

_ Lantis agora falta pouco, deixemos essa conversa pra quando estivermos todos reunidos.

_ Tudo bem! Ontem quando fui ver Lucy Marine já tinha desperto, mas não estava mais lá, ela esta bem?

Clef respirou fundo enquanto eles eram teletransportados para a sala do trono e evitando estrar em detalhes falou:

_ Ela não está pronta pra enfrentar isso Lantis, ela tem feridas abertas que ainda estão longe de cicatrizar e isso vai afetar muito no que estar por vim.

_ E como seu protetor é seu dever ajudá-la...

_ Eu faria isso mesmo que não fosse e você sabe muito bem disso, porém sei que quando ela descobrir o que isso significa a fundo... Lantis nenhuma delas vai aceitar.

_ Por isso não vamos contar os detalhes. – Disse Fério entrando na sala.

_ Por mais que eu não goste de mentir para Lucy, acho que no momento Ferio está certo, é melhor omitir algumas partes do que significa o protetor.

_ Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia...

_ Não temos outra opção Clef. – Acrescentou Fério.

_ Se elas descobrirem vai ser sofrimento em vão, pois nada mais pode ser feito. Eu aceitei essa tarefa assim como vocês, o que podemos fazer agora é cumprir nossa missão Clef e isso será mais fácil se elas não se sentirem culpadas.

_ Vocês estão certos... – disse ele respirando fundo, pois sabia que o que estava por vim não seria fácil para ninguém.

Ela acordou e assim que abiu os olhos se deparou com a flor mais linda que já tinha visto e sorrindo sentou-se na cama enquanto pegava a flor e aspirava seu perfume. Olhando para o travesseiro do mago passou a mão sobre o local.

_ Se tivesse outro meio, quem sabe... Nós... Você roubou meu coração eu ainda era menina... Tudo bem você não me amar como eu, mesmo assim eu te agradeço por tudo... Valeu a pena tudo que vivi aqui, principalmente por ter te conhecido. Eu...

Uma lágrima teimosa desceu sobre seu rosto, então ela enxugou a lágrima rapidamente e depositando um beijo sobre a flor colocou-a novamente sobre a cama.

_ Eu não vou chorar. – disse ela levantando-se e vestindo-se. Assim que estava apresentável saiu do quarto, parando uma ultima vez na porta e olhando para seu ninho de amor.

_ Adeus Clef!...

Ela ouviu a mensagem de Clef pedindo para todos se reunirem na sala do trono, porém ela negligenciou seu pedido e continuou andando em direção contrária, estava prestes a sair do castelo quando Ascot entrou na sua frente sorrindo.

_ Tem horas que esses corredores do castelo deixam qualquer um desorientado.

_ Ascot!...

_ Ainda bem que nos encontramos, assim poderemos ir juntos para a reunião.

_ Mas eu vou...

_ É melhor irmos de uma vez, você pode da um passeio depois, ninguém merece suportar o guru quando alguém se atrasa para suas reuniões. – disse ele sorrido e ficando ao seu lado.

Ela respirou designada olhando para a saída, sabia que não conseguiria despistar seu amigo. Então o acompanhou em silêncio.

Quando chegaram à sala do trono todos já estavam presentes e o olhar entre o mago mestre e a guerreira de Ceres foi inevitável, porém ela desviou esse olhar rápido. As cadeiras já estavam posicionadas em círculo e ela foi sentar-se perto das outras guerreiras.

Ascot continuou andando e serio aproximou-se de seu professor e sem que ninguém mais os ouvisse falou:

_ Pensei que seu dever agora fosse protegê-la, devo alertá-lo que não está fazendo um bom trabalho!

_O que...

_ Após essa reunião precisamos conversar. – e seguiu virando-se para os outros que nem perceberam a tensão. Nesse momento Clef olhou para Marine imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido para Ascot fazer uma alerta tão grave.

_ Guru Clef todos já estão aqui, podemos começar?

_Claro Rafaga! – ele respirou fundo enquanto todos em silêncio voltaram sua atenção para o guru daquela terra.

_ Bom meus amigos, estamos prestes a enfrentar momentos de turbulência e tanto a solução como a causa desses problemas estão nesse castelo.

Nesse momento um murmúrio grande tomou conta dos presentes, enquanto Marine ficou pálida:

 _Ele não teria coragem de fazer isso assim, ele não pode contar a todos que é minha culpa..._ – pensou temente.

_ Por favor, me deixem continuar. Porém antes que repasse o que sei para todos, vocês meninas (disse voltando-se para as guerreiras) devem nos relatar como foi o trajeto que percorreram para despertar os gênios.

_ Mas como assim? –questionou Anne

_ Ceres, também me disse isso, ele disse que deveríamos contar a todos como foi nossa jornada para despertá-los e disse também para darmos atenção aos detalhes da luta contra Deboner. – disse Marine com uma crescente atenção ao que tudo aquilo significava.

_ Eu não cheguei nem a ver Windows.

_ E nem eu a Rayearth.

_ Bom meninas isso não vem ao caso no momento, será que vocês poderiam nos contar um pouco sobre como tudo aconteceu? – disse Clef tentando manter o foco da conversa.

_ Eu fui a primeira a ser colocada à prova. – disse Marine ela estava intrigada aonde tudo aquilo iria levar. _ Minha lealdade foi questionada e quando passei na prova a mim imposta sentir minha força crescendo de uma forma sobrecomum.

_ Lá nossas armaduras evoluíram. – continuou Lucy.

_ Nossas magias ficaram mais poderosas, podíamos sentir o poder correr em nossas veias.

_ Ou seja, Marine foi posta a prova e de alguma forma todas foram aprovadas?! – questionou Clef pensativo para ninguém ao certo.

_ Como assim Clef?

_ Não é nada, desculpe interrompe-las continuem.

_ Bom de lá seguimos para o segundo templo...

E assim elas relataram sobre a prova de resistência aplicada a Anne e a de coragem a qual Lucy foi submetida.

_ Vocês nem perceberam não é?

_ Do que você esta falando Clef?

_ Marine vocês foram testadas isoladamente em cada templo, porém receberam aprovação como uno.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso guru Clef?

_ Droga eu fui um imbecil por nunca ter percebido... – se repreendeu o mago levantando-se.

_ Clef... – Sussurrou Marine com medo de onde ele estava querendo chegar, o que mais ela não sabia sobre tudo que estava acontecendo?

_ Três guerreiras são convocadas para salvar Cefir... Só que quando vocês destru... Venceram (corrigiu-se rapidamente) a Princesa Esmeralda não eram mais três, porém UMA.

_ Guru Clef não estamos entendendo aonde você quer chegar...

_Eu preciso saber mais Anne! Lucy, quando você recebeu o emblema do pilar como estavam na batalha contra Deboner?

_ A batalha estava árdua, não tínhamos chances nenhuma lutando sozinhas, então nos unimos para assim podermos ficar palio a nossa adversária, mas mesmo assim estava difícil ela era muito forte recebemos um golpe violento foi quando o povo de Cefir começou a acreditar em se, nossa força aumentou e nesse momento a espada apareceu em minhas mãos e na do gênio, assim com um único golpe conseguimos vencê-la. – finalizou olhando para o guru que continuava ouvindo-as com extrema atenção.

_ Quando você aboliu o sistema de pilares ainda estavam unidas não foi?! – disse Clef mais afirmando que perguntando. Lucy apenas confirmou com um balançar de cabeça.

_Agora tudo ficou claro, agora compreendo perfeitamente o teste a qual fui imposto, nunca foi uma só, nunca foi só uma delas... – Disse o mago triste voltando seu olhar para as três guerreiras.

_ Mas que droga Clef dá pra você nos dizer de uma vez o que está acontecendo, afinal o que você descobriu? – gritou Marine levantando-se.

_ Lucy não vai ser o futuro pilar, na verdade ela nunca foi, pelo menos não sozinha, mas sim vocês três. – disse ele finalmente encarando-a.

As três guerreiras ficaram mudas. Enquanto todos encaravam Clef não acreditando no que ele dizia.

_ Lucy você aboliu o sistema, mas porque esse era o desejo das três, você foi a porta voz de seus corações...

Marine sentou-se novamente sentindo o peso de suas pernas, o chão desabou para ela naquele momento, isso não poderia ser verdade, ela não poderia... Seu coração era negro tinha uma sobra enorme em torno dele, não poderia! Não depois de conhecer tanto ódio, tanto rancor... Ela tentou levantar-se e sair correndo, porém Ascot estava ao seu lado assim como Caldina e Rafaga estavam ao lado de suas amigas. Enquanto isso Fério e Lantis estavam firmes ao lado de Clef.

_ Na verdade, quando Lucy passou no teste para pilar vocês três receberam a coroa, assim como nas provas para despertar os gênios uma passava pela avaliação, mas as três recebiam a aprovação... É tão simples que não consigo entender como não vi isso antes.

_ Isso é impossível Lucy aboliu o sistema de pilares. – questionou Rafaga

_ Elas não podem abandonar suas vidas, não podemos permitir isso guru Clef, eu não quero que elas sofram o mesmo destino que a Princesa Esmeralda! – se prontificou Caldina defendendo suas meninas que ainda estavam mudas diante da situação.

_ Por favor, eu não terminei, sei que é tudo muito confuso e todos estão nervosos, mas esperem eu concluir, o sistema não é mais o mesmo!

_Como assim? – Quis saber Ferio interessado na frase em andamento.

_ Bom! Lucy, vocês aboliram o sistema de pilares, mas não a coroa em se e ela necessita de uma portadora, enquanto vocês estavam no mundo místico de algum modo ela ficou em um universo paralelo esperando o retorno de suas proprietárias.

_ A coroa é uma só guru Clef, não tem como!

_ Na verdade não mais Caldina. Desde o dia que ela reapareceu estava em processo de transformação, agora ela está dividida em três partes iguais.

_ Isso é impossível? – retrucou Ferio incrédulo.

_ Nós somos a prova viva de que muitas coisas impossíveis estão acontecendo, você não acha Ferio?- questionou Lantis.

_ Continue guru Clef, o que você quis dizer ao afirmar que o sistema não é mais o mesmo? – questionou Anne levantando-se também, retomando o controle sobre se e tomando frente, queria compreender a fundo tudo que estava acontecendo.

_ Anne o que posso afirmar no momento é que esse sistema não segue as mesmas diretrizes, principalmente no que se trata da fidelidade do coração do pilar. –disse de uma vez sabendo da maior preocupação de todos os presentes.

_ Você que dizer que elas vão poder ter uma vida normal, amar e ser amada?

Anne e Lucy que também já estava mais atenta a conversa não puderam se impedir de corar com a frase da amiga esvoaçante.

_ Isso mesmo Caldina, aquele sistema não existe mais, estamos vivenciando o amanhecer de uma nova história. Vocês serão as regentes do coração de Cefir: Razão, Emoção e Força orando por um mundo de paz, amor e prosperidade.

_ Por que elas deverão orar por Cefir como a princesa fazia se o sistema não é mais o mesmo?

_ Caldina a oração é o poder que sempre sustentou essa terra, e por mais que o povo tente não consegue manter as orações voltada para o todo, acaba que um ou outro sempre ora por questões particulares o que abala o equilíbrio da terra, ou seja, as orações do povo não são o suficiente para manter nossa terra estável.

_ Então elas vão ter que começar a orar para a terra estabilizar.

_ Começar não Ascot... Continuar.

_ Como assim? – questionou Lantis

_Nós rezávamos pelo bem de Cefir em Tóquio.

_ Foi um meio que achamos para apaziguar nossos corações. - explicou Anne

_ Mas nunca achamos que isso fosse de grande importância, fazíamos na intenção de proporcionar alguma ajuda, nunca passou por nossas cabeças que essas orações tinham algum peso na sustentação desse mundo. – completou Lucy olhando firme para seu espadachim.

_ Mas se elas já oram por Cefir há mais tempo, porque os distúrbios começaram?

Ao ouvir essa pergunta Marine até então sentada apertou as mãos na cadeira, ainda de cabeça baixa. Clef a olhou preocupado esperando encontrar seu olhar com o de sua amada, porém ela estava evitando-o a todo custo.

_ Isso não é importante Ascot, o que importa agora é conseguirmos estabilizar.

_ Mas se não descobrirmos a causa ela poderá se repetir.

_ Esqueça isso Ascot. – repetiu o guru conhecendo bem a causa.

_Não podemos! Isso pode ser a causa de coisa pior...

_ Foi minha culpa. – disse ela em voz alta ainda sem levantar a cabeça, cortando Ascot e deixando todos (Menos Clef é claro) perplexos.

_ É claro que não Marine. – defendeu-a Lucy aproximando-se mais de sua amiga

_ O que você quer dizer com isso Marine? – questionou Anne também se aproximando.

_ Anne! Você não pode tá levando isso a serio né?! – recriminou Lucy.

_ É verdade Lucy. – disse ela levantando-se e se afastando um pouco, porém mais uma vez se escondendo atrás da mascara fria da empresaria.

_ Eu parei de rezar por Cefir!

_ O QUE! Mas como? Quando?

_ Lucy eu tenho empresas para administrar, pessoas reais que dependem de mim, eu não podia continuar vivendo uma fantasia, não podia continuar acreditando que Cefir ia abrir suas portas e me trazer para um contos de fadas, não podia continuar confiando minha vida a lembranças, a sonhos que não tinham perspectiva nenhuma de se tornarem realidade! – disse firme essa última parte.

_ Marine...

_ É logico que eu não sabia o que isso iria gerar, mas tá feito agora que o débito seja cobrado. – disse ela friamente deixando uma incógnita em sua última frase.

_ Como guru Clef falou isso não importa no momento, agora temos preocupações mais urgentes que necessitam de nossa atenção. - continuou Anne, também procurando evitar que aquilo se tornasse ainda maior.

_ Então foi por isso que só agora conseguirmos voltar. – Lucy pensou alto fazendo com que todos voltassem sua atenção para ela.

_ Como assim? – perguntou Lantis.

_ Como vocês já sabem tentamos voltar várias vezes, mas todas as nossas tentativas fracassavam, pois sempre esperávamos que eu abrisse o portal, só que essa ultima vez Anne sugeriu que fizéssemos isso juntas, e funcionou.

_ Isso significa que podemos controlar o portal, ou seja, não seremos obrigadas a abandonar nossas famílias, podemos intercalar nossas vidas aqui e em Tóquio. – disse Anne com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Desde que seu protetor a acompanhe, acredito que não haverá problemas. – completou Clef chegando a um assunto delicado.

_ Protetor? – indagou Anne.

_ O que isso quer dizer guru Clef?

_ Lucy, os gênios nos atraíram aos templos com esse intuito, fornecer a vocês guardiões que as acompanhem e protejam por onde forem.

_ Então você quer dizer...

_ Isso mesmo Marine. Ferio é o protetor de Anne, Lantis de Lucy e eu sou o seu. – disse ele conseguindo enfim prender o olhar de sua guerreira por mais tempo.

Ela olhou para ele não acreditando naquilo, por que logo agora suas vidas tinham que se emaranhar tanto, logo agora que sua vida...

_ Quer dizer que vocês serão nossos guarda-costas a partir de agora? – questionou Anne incrédula.

_ Se você prefere intitular a função assim creio que é isso mesmo. – disse Fério com um sorriso falso no rosto.

_ Um guardião, como Zagar era da Princesa Esmeralda? – continuou Lucy não acreditando, nas voltas desse mundo.

_ Exatamente! – confirmou Lantis rapidamente.

Nesse momento Marine saiu do transe e olhou fixamente para Clef e quando ele abaixou o olhar pode confirmar suas suspeitas.

_ Vocês estão mentindo!

_ É claro que não Marine, porque faríamos isso?

_ Estão Clef, antes que eu desmaiasse Ceres disse "que uma decisão da Princesa Esmeralda seria revogada e que assim a figura do protetor renasceria", ou seja, ELA NÃO ACEITOU UM PROTETOR. Vocês estão mentindo! – gritou ela.

Lantis, Fério e Clef se entreolharam precisavam pensar em algo rápido.

_ É que...

_ Realmente eles estão mentindo.

_ ASCOT! – gritou Clef dando um olhar gelado e mortal para seu aluno.

As guerreiras voltaram sua atenção para o invocador de criaturas que olhava firme para seu mestre.

_ O que você quer dizer com isso Ascot? - questionou Marine se aproximando.

_ Ascot nós três decidimos assim, isso não tem nada a ver com você e o guru. – adiantou-se Ferio.

_ Não faça isso. – acrescentou Lantis.

_ Eu lhe proíbo Ascot! – Grunhiu o mestre mago daquela terra.

_ Elas têm o direito de saber! (Ela precisa saber!) – gritou essa ultima parte mentalmente.

_ NÃO!

_ Fale Ascot! – disse Marine entrando a sua frente.

_ Se como dizem nos somos os pilares dessa terra precisamos saber a fundo tudo que nos cerca. - completou Anne.

_ Não somos mais crianças, seja lá o que for que queiram esconder, a verdade sempre é o melhor caminho. – finalizou Lucy, então as três cercaram Ascot.

_ Eu vou contar a vocês o que eu sei. – disse o convocador vendo Clef virar as costas e apertar a cabeças em sinal de rendição.

_ Diz à lenda que sempre que um novo pilar era escolhido, aquele a quem ela mais amava era imposto à função de protetor, o pilar era sempre alguém jovem, portanto essa função recaia sempre a alguém próximo pai, mãe, irmão. Nunca um amor que fugisse de um sentimento fraternal, mas como vocês já ouviram a Princesa Esmeralda pois um fim a isso e assim como vocês aboliram o sistema em si, ela aboliu a função do protetor.

_ O que você quer dizer com imposto? – questionou Anne com atenção aos detalhes

_ Por que a pessoa não tem escolha, render-se a esse destino é o único caminho.

_ Só que nos escolhemos! – interrompe-o Lantis

_ Foi nos dado o direito de escolha.

_ E nós decidimos protegê-las. – disse Clef completando a frase de Ferio.

_ Continue Ascot. – disse Marine temendo o que aquilo acorrentaria.

_ O que o protetor significa na vida do pilar Ascot? – questionou Anne querendo chegar a fundo disso.

_ A própria vida do pilar.

_Como assim?! – indagou Lucy incrédula.

_ O protetor carrega no peito uma marga que representa a própria vida do pilar, se essa for perdida por meios NÃO naturais, é o protetor que morre no lugar do pilar.

_ Você quer dizer...

_ Isso mesmo Marine, sua vida está ligada a dele, se alguém ou inclusive você mesma tentar tirar sua vida é ele quem morre no seu lugar! É o preço que ele paga por não ter cumprido a sua missão como protetor.

Ela não podia acreditar... Isso não podia está acontecendo... Só poderia ser mentira... Nesse momento ela lembrou-se da noite anterior e sem importar-se onde estava, ou melhor, sem vê nada e nem ninguém a sua frente virou-se e seguiu firme em direção ao seu objetivo: o mestre mago.

Ela não olhava em seus olhos e quando ele a viu caminhando firme em sua direção sabia muito bem sua intenção, pensou em detê-la, porém o ar gélido a sua volta o preveniu que não era uma boa ideia.

_ Marine...

Ela dirigiu-lhe um olhar mais frio que o próprio ar a sua volta, então sem se mexer permitiu que a guerreira puxasse bruscamente sua camisa e a rasgasse diante se todos expondo a tatuagem de Ceres acima de seu peito.

Ela não podia acreditar no que via, não podia ser verdade, não agora que ela havia encontrado uma saída, não agora que ela já havia aceitado seu destino... Suas irmãs conseguiriam colocar ordem em Cefir, não precisariam dela e o caos seria destruído juntamente com ela. Ela acabaria com o mal que ronda Cefir acabando com sua própria vida, pois ela criou esse mal, ele crescia de acordo com ela, então se ela não existisse o mal também não. Mas ele... A vida dele não...

_ Marine...

Ela não deu atenção a ele, virou-se e saiu correndo passando por todos como um furacão. Clef ia atrás dela, mas ao passar por Ascot esse agarrou em seu braço segurando-o.

_ Deixe-a!

_ Isso tudo é culpa sua! – disse Clef perdendo a postura e socando o homem a sua frente derrubando-o. Imediatamente Rafaga e Lantis chegaram segurando-o a fim de evitar uma tragédia.

_ Até que enfim você acordou e aceitou seus sentimentos. – disse Ascot sorrindo enquanto levantava e limpava o sangue no canto de sua boca.

_ Você tem ideia do que fez! – gritou Clef mal sendo segurado por Lantis e Rafaga.

_ Salvei a droga de sua vida e principalmente a vida dela. – gritou Ascot deixando todos intrigados, inclusive Clef.

_ Do que você está falando. – questionou ele acalmando-se e sendo solto por seus grilhões que respiraram aliviados, pois praticamente não estavam mais conseguido segura-lo.

_ Ela ia se matar. – disse ele tirando a carta do bolso e jogando a carta no peito de Clef enquanto Lucy e Anne fraquejavam (sendo amparadas por seus protetores), e os demais ficavam abismados.

_ Ela não faria isso...

_ Se não fosse por mim ela já teria feito, foi por isso que nos atrasamos, ontem ela pretendia a mesma coisa.

_Ela...

_ Ela é um ser humano como qualquer outro! E se senti culpada como qualquer um se sentiria nessa situação. Ela sabe como Lucy criou Nova e principalmente sabe que criou algo ainda pior que se deriva de seu próprio coração, ou seja, está ligado a sua vida e que meio mais fácil de destruir esse mal que destruindo sua própria vida?!

Mais uma vez Clef se recriminou: _Como não pude notar isso?! tantos sentimentos turbulentos que sua amada (sua protegida) estava sentindo e ele nem percebeu!_

_Droga! – recriminou-se ele socando a parede!

_ Nós deveríamos ter notado! Tínhamos que ter visto através da mascara que ela usa. – chorou Lucy

_ Ela sempre procurou nos proteger mais que a se mesma e no momento que ela mais precisa nós nem notamos! Se algo acontecer eu nunca vou me perdoar.

_ Calma Anne, ela não fará nada contra se mesma, não agora que ela sabe a verdade!

_ Ferio esta certo, assim como você Ascot, ela precisava saber...

_ Obrigada Lantis! E você Cle...

Ascot parou sua frase ao meio ao perceber que o mestre mago não estava mais presente.

_ Mas cadê ele? – questionou Caldina.

_ Foi atrás dela. – disse Ascot fazendo o teto mágico mostrar o céu de Cefir, de onde todos puderam observar a chuva cair sem piedade.

Ela chorava caída ajoelhada ao chão sem se importar com a chuva, sem se importar com os sentimentos negros que a rodeavam, sem se importar com sua roupa encharcada:

_ O QUE EU FAÇO?! NÃO TENHO MAIS FORÇAS! MINHA VIDA ESTAVA ENTREGUE A SUAS MÃOS, MAS A DELE NÃO!

Ela chorava compulsivamente quando ele chegou no jardim, vê-la tão destruída foi como arrancar um pedaço de seu coração. Ele aproximou-se lentamente sem se importar com a água gelada que invadia suas vestes. Ele ajoelhou-se diante dela e tocou seu ombro. Ela tentou levantar-se imediatamente, mas ele a impediu puxando-a para seu abraço, ela ainda o socou varias vezes culpando-o, antes de aceitar seu amparo e chorar em seu peito. Naquele momento parecia que todo seu sofrimento tinha se aproveitado daquela abertura para enfim explodir. Ela chorou por Cefir, chorou por toda a tragédia a qual tinha vivenciado, chorou por nunca ter conseguido confessar seu amor, chorou por ser humana e se sentir fraca. Nada foi dito ele simplesmente ficou lá amparando-a em sua dor enquanto o tempo passava e aos poucos a chuva foi acalmando-se enquanto a guerreira adormecia cansada de tanto chorar nos braços de seu protetor.


	17. A aparição do inimigo obscuro

Por mais forte que seja, em algum momento da vida, qualquer ser pode fraquejar, não por ser fraco, mas sim por ser humano e assim poder redescobrir e usar a força que tem para erguer-se.

Enfim o inimigo se revela deixando todos perplexos, mas como vencer aquilo que não se pode ferir?...

17 – A aparição do inimigo obscuro

Ele sentiu quando ela começou a cochilar, mas continuou imóvel, queria que ela descansasse então sem muito esforço recitou um encantamento fazendo-a dormir serenamente. Sabia que se ela estivesse bem tinha interrompido facilmente essa magia, mas agora era o melhor a ser feito.

Quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça pode ver que estava sendo assistido pelos seus amigos que estavam todos a alguns passos, então apertou-a mais em seus braços sabia o quanto ela odiaria ser observada estando tão frágil, porém algo o incomodava mais que isso, pois por mais que a chuva tivesse passado o céu não clareou, deixando um ar sombrio sobre a terra que tanto amava.

Lucy e Anne olhavam com lágrimas nos olhos, mas seus parceiros a seguravam firmes em seus lugares para que assim não interrompessem o feitiço que ambos sabiam que Clef tinha lançado para fazê-la descansar.

Contudo, em uma sucessão rápida de acontecimentos em que poucos entendiam o que estava acontecendo o mestre mago sentiu com poucos segundos de antecedência o que estava por acontecer, então só foi possível ouvi-lo gritar o nome de Lantis, enquanto esse puxava a sua espada empurrando Lucy para trás, assim como Ferio fazia a mesma coisa com Anne e Clef criava mais uma barreira além do escudo já existente no castelo.

Uma sombra se espreguiçando foi possível ver se aproximando da barreira do mago.

_ Muito obrigada Clef, ela estava me segurando a todo custo, mas assim que você a dopou ela perdeu o controle sobre mim, enfim estou livre.

_ Quem é você? – questionou Clef estando mais próximo da figura que se dirigia a todos.

_ Há! Há! Quem mais se dirige a você de forma tão pessoal. – disse ela rindo e enfiando suas unhas negras na barreira de Clef (uma de cada vez), sendo facilmente rompida.

Todos ficaram incrédulos com a figura a sua frente, pois tirando o cabelo negro ela era idêntica a Marine, exceto é claro na aura maligna que dela emanava. Ela usava uma armadura negra, sua postura era impecável e sua voz mais fria que o próprio gelo.

_ Por que a cara de espanto Clef você sabia que uma hora ou outra eu me libertária!

_ Quem é você?! – questionou Lucy incrédula.

_ Como pode se intitular amiga do peito quando não reconhece sua melhor amiga. - Disse ela ironicamente.

_ Você não chega nem perto do que Marine é.

_ Há como você está enganada EMOÇÃO, por isso que és tão chatinha, pena que você conseguiu controlar e vencer seu lado sombrio ele era muito mais legal e divertido que esse seu lado meloso.

_ O que você quer aqui?!

_ Falou a voz da RAZÃO, tão atenta, tão perspicaz, tão malvada! Por sua culpa eu nem cheguei a conhecer seu lado sombrio. Você foi uma menina muito má, destruiu antes mesmo dele crescer dentro de você.

_ Saia daqui você não é bem vinda. – disse Caldina seria.

_ Há! Há! Como eu poderia ir se eu sou a FORÇA que vocês necessitam para equilibrar essa terra.

_ Mentira! Marine é essa FORÇA. – Afirmou Anne.

_ Há! Há! Há! Jura! – disse ela ironicamente olhando para Marine adormecia nos brações de Clef.

_ Vocês podem até fingir que acreditam nisso, essa ai é só o lado fraco e frágil da minha personalidade, fiquem com ela isso só tornará a destruição mais rápida! Porém não vim aqui pra isso. Eu vim por você. – disse ela olhando fixamente para Clef enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

Ele imediatamente apertou sua protegida mais ainda em seus braços criando outra barreira.

_ Você sabe muito bem que eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo. – disse ela mais uma vez ultrapassando a barreira de Clef.

_ Só que eu vou continuar tentando.

_ Não gaste sua energia em vão, você sabe muito bem que não pode afastá-la de mim. Ela é fraca e está condenada, mas você não. Basta jurar sua fidelidade a mim e não terá que enfrentar o mesmo destino que ela, sua marca me aceitará, pois eu sou ela então você não terá que morrer. – disse aproximando-se de Clef e passando a mão em seu rosto, enquanto ele virava a cara olhando para a mulher adormecida em seus braços.

_ Vá embora! Você não pode machucar ninguém aqui! – afirmou Clef olhando fixamente para sua inimiga.

_ Bem, por enquanto você está certo, mas logo ela não terá forças para me conter e os pensamentos dela não irão interferir nos meus atos, ai todos vocês irão sentir a força da minha ira. – disse ela estendendo a mão para Caldina como se fosse lançar um poder sobre ela. Nesse momento Rafaga entrou na frente de sua mulher e com a espada já em punho atacou.

_ Não Rafaga! – gritou Clef, mas já era tarde demais e gargalhando ela começou a desaparecer olhando para o corte sangrando em seu braço.

_ Rápido me ajudem! – ninguém entendeu o desespero de Clef até verem o braço de Marine que sangrava muito.

_ Clef!

_ Anne use seu vento de cura, rápido! – disse Lucy enquanto sua amiga fechava os olhos e lançava seu poder sobre Marine. Todos viram a ferida se fechar lentamente.

_ Eu sinto muito Clef, eu não imaginava...

_ Tudo bem Rafaga, por agora é melhor entrarmos.

_ Mas Clef precisamos saber o que esta acontecendo!

_ Eu sei Anne, por isso sugiro que continuemos nossa reunião no quarto de Marine, ela não vai acordar por agora, mas não posso deixá-la sozinha.

Todos concordaram e seguiram-no enquanto ele levantava-se com sua protegida em seus braços e enquanto andava lançava mais um feitiço sobre ambos o qual secou suas roupas.

Assim que chegaram ao enorme quarto ele depositou-a cuidadosamente na cama e cobriu-a, enquanto mais uma vez se dirigiu para o sofá, aonde dias atrás tinha conversado com Anne e Lucy sobre o passado trágico de sua amada.

Ele sentou-se pesadamente enquanto respirava fundo.

_ O que está acontecendo Clef? – perguntou Lucy com lágrimas nos olhos, pois ela podia sentir o sofrimento dele.

_ No dia que vocês chegaram pude sentir uma mudança na aura de Marine, mas nada claro, nada que eu pudesse identificar com clareza. O poder de vocês como guerreiras mágicas é maior do que qualquer guerreiro em Cefir, mas apesar de vocês terem poderes voltados aos elementos fogo, água e ar suas emoções não estavam ligadas diretamente a eles. Foi ai que minhas suspeitas começaram, pois as água de Cefir estavam reagindo ao estado de espirito dela. – disse ele olhando para a cama.

_ Era aquilo tentando se libertar?

_ Não! Era ela tentando se libertar! – disse ele sem tirar os olhos da cama.

_ Como assim Clef?! – perguntou Lucy assustada.

_ Ela queria se libertar no medo, do sentimento de impotência, da culpa.

_ Mas nós não carregamos mais a culpa pela morte da Princesa, nós conversamos varias vezes sobre isso e por mais que em alguns momentos ainda dói, nós já superamos, aceitamos essa missão! – afirmou Anne.

_ Não é sobre isso Anne, o que ela não superou ainda foi à maneira que perdeu os pais.

_ Como assim? – quis saber Caldina.

Então diante da atual situação Anne e Lucy acreditando ser o melhor a fazer colocaram todos a par dos acontecimentos sobre a morte dos pais de Marine. Enquanto todos estavam perplexos sobre os acontecimentos em torno da guerreira da água Clef continuou.

_ Vocês sabem muito bem como Cefir é regido e assim como podemos criar aquilo que é belo e bom, com a mesma intensidade podemos seguir pelo caminho contrário. Lucy, você pode sentir de perto a força de Nova e olhe que quando você a criou era somente uma guerreira. Todos puderam sentir na pele o poder devastador de Deboner criada pelo coração amedrontado dos cefirianos, agora imaginem uma força maligna criada pelo próprio pilar.

_ Nós conseguimos lutar e destruir Deboner, então por que quando Rafaga lutou com aquilo o ferimento foi transferido para Marine.

_ Por que assim como aconteceu com você Lucy ela não é apenas uma criação, mas sim parte de Marine.

_ É por isso que ela sabia tanto sobre nós?

_ Isso mesmo Anne!

_ Clef, ela disse que eu conseguir destruir meu lado negro, só que eu nunca enfrentei esse tipo de desafio.

_ Anne, assim que você chegou a Cefir teve que lutar com todas as suas forças, antes mesmo da batalha começar.

_ Como assim?

_ Você simboliza a Razão, e Cefir ia contra toda e qualquer lógica que pudesse existir em sua mente, mas mesmo assim você decidiu acreditar e lutar por nós, vencendo assim seu maior adversário: sua lucidez de raciocínio.

_ Entendo! – disse ela olhando para sua amiga, que infelizmente estava travando uma batalha bem mais árdua.

_ Por mais que a batalha de vocês tenham sido difíceis, hora nenhuma deixaram de acreditar no que impulsiona o coração de cada uma, sua capacidade intelectual Anne e na grandiosidade de seus sentimentos Lucy, porém por algum motivo ela deixou de confiar e acreditar na força que tem.

Lucy e Anne olharam para sua amiga enquanto lágrimas banhavam seus rostos.

_ Vocês lembram-se do lado egoísta da princesa Esmeralda, por mais não parecesse continuava sendo a mesma princesa, aquele lado conseguiu usurpar todo o coração da doce princesa. E se não conseguirmos ajudar Marine o mesmo acontecerá com ela.

_ Não podemos permitir isso! – Afirmou Caldina também com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Mas como vencer um inimigo que não podemos tocar?- Questionou Ascot.

_Se a atingimos Marine irá sofrer os mesmos danos, assim como ela pensava em se destruir para acabar com esse mal o mesmo acontecera se fizermos o contrário.

_ Então o que faremos? – quis saber Rafaga.

_ Por mais que possamos estar ao seu lado apoiando-a, essa batalha não é nossa, mas sim dela. No momento sugiro nos concentrarmos em outros problemas que temos e que estão se agravando. – disse Clef apontando para o céu negro de Cefir através da janela.

_ Cefir está sofrendo! – disse Lucy levantando e aproximando-se da janela, ela fechou os olhos e podia sentir a dor da terra que tanto amava.

_ O que faremos?! – questionou Anne preocupada.

Clef deu um sorriso triste.

_ É você quem nos dirá.

_ Mas...

_ Não tema sua relação com Cefir Anne, Feche os olhos sinta do que Cefir precisa.

Ela fez o que ele disse e deixou sua mente entrar em contado com sua terra amada e a conexão delas com Cefir pode ser vista por todos que presenciaram elas se iluminarem juntamente com todo o quarto.

Ela abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Lucy e elas se olharam acenando com a cabeça. Então Anne voltou-se para seus amigos.

_ Não podemos simplesmente acabar com os perigos que nos ronda.

_ Mas podemos amenizar a situação. – completou Lucy.

_ Isso mesmo, mas pra isso precisamos da ajuda de todos.

Todos assentiram prontamente.

_ Ascot, vá com seus amigos e procure mais moradores de Cefir, ainda a aqueles que não estão abrigados no castelo. Rafaga preciso que você e Caldina fiquem com aqueles que já estão aqui no castelo. –falou Anne.

_ Eles têm que saber que algo está sendo feito, assim evitaremos monstros derivados do medo. Lantis...

_ Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou sair do seu lado.

_ E nem adianta olhar par mim Anne, eu vou estar onde você estiver.

_ Tudo bem, precisamos de um lugar tranquilo para orarmos por Cefir, creio que isso irá estabilizar um pouco as coisas. _ disseram elas sabendo que não adiantaria tentar enviá-los para o povo.

_ Lantis, as leve para a sala da coroa.

_ Mas...

_ Não se preocupem, ela não ira abrir enquanto vocês três não estiverem juntas, mas o poder que emana da coroa ajudará no que vocês pretendem.

_ Você...

_ Eu não sairei daqui, mas estarei concentrado, qualquer coisa diferente que eu sentir reportarei para vocês imediatamente. – disse Clef caminhando para perto da cama de sua amada.

Ele temia ser reprovado por essa atitude por seus amigos, pois ele mesmo não concordava, mas nem mesmo a preocupação com a terra que tanto amava o faria deixá-la sozinha nesse momento.

_ Clef. – Chamou Lucy, e só quando ele virou-se percebeu que ela já estava ao seu lado abraçando-o.

_ Lucy?

_ Obrigada! Obrigada, por cuidar dela. – disse ela, enquanto ele aceitava aquele gesto de carinho.

_ Sei que juntos conseguiremos ajudá-la. – disse Anne se aproximando e acariciando o rosto de sua amiga enquanto todos se retiravam indo cumprir suas instruções.

Após Ferio e Lantis sairem acompanhando suas protegidas, Clef notou que Ascot ainda estava de braços cruzados encostado na porta, observou atentamente enquanto ele caminhava para perto da cama de Marine e aproximava-se mais dela.

_ Vamos lá! Eu sei que você é mais forte que qualquer sombra estupida, então, por favor, recupere-se rápido. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, olhando-a de perto e depositando um beijo em sua testa. _Cuide dela! – disse ele começando a sair.

_ Eu vou!

_ E guru...

_ Sim?

_ Conte a ela, ou ela vai pensar que você fez isso por Cefir. – falou seu pupilo olhando-o da porta.

_ Ela...

_ É tão desatenta a esse tipo de coisa quando é orgulhosa. – interrompeu sorrindo. _ Então faça o que digo. – Encerrou fechando a porta.

Clef sentou-se na cama olhando-a enquanto pensava nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, e também enquanto tentava controlar-se, pois não compreendia a vontade insana que sentiu de jogar Ascot na parede ao vê-lo depositar aquele beijo em sua amada. Ele procurou em sua mente várias palavras que pudessem explicar tal comportamento, mas evitou com todas as suas forças obter os significados exatos da palavra CIÚMES.

.

.

.

Bom é isso desculpem pela demora nesse capitulo.

A Patrini Mazolini, Ceres Ryu e ksenaj obrigada por seus comentários, eles me estimulam a continuar. Obrigada também a todos aqueles que estão favoritando e acompanhando esse louco sonho. Estamos entrando na reta final, então aproveitem e boa leitura!


	18. O árduo peso da culpa

A maior batalha que enfrentamos na vida é travada todos os dias ao nos enfrentarmos e escolhermos o caminho correto a seguir, mesmo ele sendo o mais árduo. Como seres humanos podemos fraquejar, mas nunca desista diante das dificuldades, pois confiando em si você pode vencer qualquer obstáculo.

O maior desafio está prestes a começar, quão difícil será para Marine vencer seus piores demônios?

18 – O árduo peso da culpa.

Assim que ela acordou se deu conta que preferia ter continuado dormindo. Pois as lembranças e a certeza que tinha perdido o controle sobre seu lado sombrio a invadiram de imediato, ela levantou-se lentamente e respirando pesado caminhou para a porta que dava acesso ao seu terraço, de onde pode observar o céu escuro de Cefir, enquanto o vento balançava sua camisola que vinha até os joelhos.

Ela observou aquela escuridão enquanto o peso da culpa e do medo pelo que estava acontecendo e pelo que ainda estava por vim apertava-lhe o coração.

_ Eu... Eu não vou conseguir! – disse alto para se mesma desanimada.

_ Você vai sim!

_ Clef! – virou-se assustada vendo-o na porta de seu toalete.

_ Desculpe-me, não queria assustá-la.

_ É que... Você apenas me pegou distraída. – disse ela caminhando em direção a cama ciente que estava envergonhada pelos trajes que vestia, mas não queria que ele notasse, pois afinal se ela já o permitiu vê-la sem nada... Porém mesmo com esse pensamento ela não pode conter o constrangimento ao saber que usava roupas tão pessoais na frente dele.

Nesse momento a lembrança de onde estava quando adormeceu e o que estava vestida veio com toda a força a sua mente. E estática ao lado da cama rezou para que tivesse sido uma de suas amigas antes de enfim ter coragem de perguntar:

_ Minhas roupas?... Como?... Quem?...

_ Fui eu!

Um pequeno sorriso invadiu o rosto de Clef ao perceber a guerra interior que se passava na mulher a sua frente, afinal vê-la envergonhada era algo que não esperava.

E vermelha como um tomate ela não sabia se agradecia ou brigava com ele.

_ Marine mesmo se eu não fosse o mago mestre de Cefir creio que conseguiria trocar suas roupas com uma magia simples... e isso de olhos fechados.

Ela ficou mais enfurecida ainda por sentir uma ponta de humor na fala de Clef, ia retrucar algo quando um leve tremor de terra lembrou ambos dos momentos que estavam vivenciando.

_ Onde estão Lucy e Anne?

_ Estão orando por Cefir na tentativa de amenizar um pouco a situação.

_ Onde estão? Eu vou me juntar a elas agora mesmo. – disse ela fechando os olhos e mudando sua roupa com o auxílio da magia.

_ Você não pode Marine e sabe muito bem disso.

_ Eu tenho que ajudá-las Clef. – disse ela sem virar-se para ele.

_ Primeiro você tem que ajudar a se própria.

_ Droga Clef, você tem que entender...

_ Não Marine entenda você. – disse ele cortando-a bruscamente. _ Se você for lá a sala da coroa reagirá a sua presença, vocês serão coroadas. E se você tiver acesso à coroa a sombra que criou também terá! O que você acha que aconteceria se isso acontecesse?

Ela não respondeu, mas sabia muito bem essa resposta, pois já a tinha visto e sentido em seus pesadelos. Era isso, foi isso que aquela menina lhe mostrou, por isso ela estava culpando-a, agora finalmente ela compreendia: com o poder da coroa em mãos sua sombra traria um fim horrível à bela terra de Cefir.

Clef notou quando ela perdeu a cor, sabia que tinha sido duro com ela, mas precisava, ela tinha que saber.

_ Marine...

_ Clef eu não posso assumir a coroa, não posso.

_ Mas você precisa.

_ Já que as meninas vão poder ter uma vida normal que Lucy e Anne assumam! – disse ela nervosa enquanto andava desorientada pelo quarto.

_ A sala da coroa não abrirá apenas para elas. A coroa só se revela perante ao pilar e vocês três juntas formam esse poder.

_ Droga Clef! Você tem que entender: se eu assumir Cefir terá um fim horrível, eu já vi o que ela (eu) farei com Cefir. EU NÃO POSSO!

_ Marine se você não assumir, Cefir irá se deteriorar aos poucos, você viu o que a ausência do pilar pode fazer com essa terra.

_ Que ótimo! Vou ter que escolher entre Cefir morrer aos poucos, ou de uma forma trágica. - Riu ela ironicamente sentando-se pesadamente na cama.

_ Enquanto vocês estavam no mundo místico a coroa não estava presente, mas agora é necessário que suas portadoras a assumam é muito poder sem um tutor.

_ Só que eu não me enquadro nessa função.

_ É claro que sim minha menina. – disse ele aproximando-se a acariciando lhe o rosto enquanto ela começava a acalmar-se.

_ Clef...

_ Você tem a força necessária para Cefir restaura-se por completo.

Porém com essa fala ele acabou cutucando uma ferida que ainda sangrava. Brutamente ela empurrou sua mão para longe e levantou-se virando de costa.

_ Não! Eu não tenho essa força de que tanto precisam.

_ Marine por que você insiste em dizer um absurdo desses?

_ Porque é a verdade! – gritou ela, novamente nervosa.

_ Marine todos podemos afirmar isso para você milhões de vezes, por que você não acredita? Por que você não vê a força que existe dentro de você?

_ Porque é mentira! Eu não tenho força para salvar ninguém. – gritou ela ainda mais agitada.

_ Isso é um absurdo! Você é uma das vértices da trindade! Você é a FORÇA!

_ Eu não sou! Pare com isso agora! – disse ela chorando, mas ele não parou sabia que enfim estava se aproximando do que ela tanto tentava esconder em seu intimo, enfim estava chegando a raiz desse mal.

_ Você tem a força necessária para vencer esse e muitos outros desafios, então aceite!

_ Chega Clef! Pare! Eu não tenho essa força! – chorou ela tampando seus ouvidos.

_ Você tem! Admita isso para se mesma! – gritou ele.

_ Não tenho! Isso é um grande erro eu sou fraca, não tenho forças para nada! – disse ela respirando com dificuldade. _ Se eu fosse essa força que vocês tanto falam, se eu tivesse essa maldita força teria conseguido soltar aquelas amarras. - Gritou ela aos prantos. Finalmente ela tinha confessado isso em voz alta: a sua impotência, a sua incapacidade, a sua maior falha.

_ Marine...

_ Você não entende Clef! Ele ainda estava vivo, ele olhava para mim! Eu poderia ter salvo sua vida, mas eu não consegui! Fui fraca, não tive a força necessária, tive que vê-lo agonizar na minha frente. E eu tentei juro que tentei, mesmo depois que já sabia que ele tinha partido, mesmo assim eu continuei tentando... – disse ela sem impedir as lágrimas que fluíam livremente. _ Eu deveria ter visto quando eles entraram, eu tinha que ter gritado, eu tinha que ter levado aquele tiro no lugar de minha mãe, eu...

Ele ficou observando-a em seu desabafo, ele sabia que a dor e a culpa ainda estavam presentes, porém sabia que enfim o primeiro passo tinha sido dado: ela tinha colocado toda a dor para fora.

_ Shh! Calma minha menina! – disse ele enfim abraçando-a.

_ Eu sou fraca Clef. – chorou ela.

_ Como você não pode ver minha linda? Como você não percebe? Tudo que você falou, tudo que você acabou de me revelar só confirmam o que eu já sabia: o quão grande é sua força!

_ Pare de falar isso, por favor.

_ Marine se você realmente fosse fraca teria desistido de lutar assim que eles te prenderam, mas você não se entregou continuou lutando a ponte de se machucar, mesmo estando sozinha, mesmo contra toda adversidade, você não desistiu. Quando seus pais se foram você poderia ter se escondido atrás de sua idade, mas não, você lutou contra tudo e todos: contra sua tristeza, contra os assassinos de seus pais, contra todos aqueles que acharam que você não era capaz, e você venceu, Marine você venceu.

_ Pare! – disse ela afastando-se.

_ Marine...

_ Eu não venci, se tivesse eles estariam aqui, eu não estaria sozinha, eu...

_ Eu já te falei uma vez, mas você insiste em não acreditar: você não está sozinha!

_ Clef... – Ela ia continuar a conversa quando sentiu-se tonta. _ Clef...

_ Marine! – gritou ele mais uma vez amparando-a antes que ela caísse.

_ Droga o que foi agora? Marine acorde!

.

_ Eu não vou permiti que você encha a cabeça dela com suas mentiras – disse a sombra de Marine aparecendo atrás dela.

_ Eu vou salvá-la de você. – rosnou Clef com uma ira crescente.

_ Há! Há! Há! Você sabe muito bem que não pode fazer isso, ela vai acabar aceitando a sua incapacidade como guerreira, assim como ela sabe que foi incapaz como filha e quando esse dia chegar finalmente estarei livre. O maior medo dela agora e te levar junto, mas não se preocupe eu contarei a ela como te deixar vivo. – disse ela com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

_ Não ouse!

_ E quem vai me impedir. – disse ela caminhando em direção a eles.

Clef segurou Marine em seus braços e rapidamente se teletransportou para seu quarto, mas ao chegar de deparou com sua inimiga a milímetros de seu rosto:

_ Você não pode afastá-la de mim. – disse enquanto depositava um beijo em seus lábios e com mais um sorriso desaparecia no corpo de Marine.

_ Droga!

Ele depositou-a em sua cama e telepaticamente entrou em contato com Ascot

_ Eu preciso de Priscila aqui o mais rápido possível!

_ Marine... Ela...

_ Sua aura foi levada ao mundo de quimera.

_ Você vai...

_ Sim!

_ Estaremos ai em alguns minutos.

_ Rápido Ascot, por favor. – pediu Clef angustiado, tinha plena consciência que não poderia transportá-los para o castelo, tinha que poupar sua energia para o que estava prestes a fazer.

_ Eu sei que essa batalha é sua, mas eu não posso... Eu não quero que você passe por isso sozinha, por favor, aguente firme eu estou indo. – disse ele enquanto acariciava o rosto de sua amada.

Desculpem pela demora na atualização. Espero que apreciem a leitura.

Agradeço a todos que ainda estão acompanhando.


	19. O início da batalha final

O mundo proporciona a todos uma intensa batalha, a qual é travada todos os dias quando abrimos os olhos e decidimos viver, porém nosso maior adversário não é o mundo que enfrentamos, mas sim nós mesmos, pois estar em nossas mãos à opção de encarar ou não esse desafio e desistir é a opção dos fracos.

Como Marine irá encarar diretamente seus demônios mais sombrios? Como enfrentar aquilo que procurou evitar? E Clef conseguirá ser um mero espectador nessa batalha que não lhe pertence?

19 - O início da batalha final

Ela caminhava lentamente com um sorriso em seu rosto, sabia que lugar era aquele (assim como também sabia que tudo aquilo não podia ser real), mesmo assim não pode conter um sorriso ainda maior ao se sentir parte daquele mundo todo cor de rosa, tudo era belo e macio até o castelo com suas inúmeras janelas floridas.

Esse era o mundo encantado dos seus sonhos quando ainda era criança, ela caminhou tocando nas grandes folhas (que por sinal também eram rosa) que enfeitavam o caminho.

 __Eu era tão feliz!_

Tentou conter as lágrimas ao ver ao longe uma menina brincando com os pais, sabia que se tratava dela mesma com seus pais, era tudo perfeito um lugar lindo com as pessoas que ela mais amava. Não queria se aproximar, pois sabia que aquilo não era real apenas mais um sonho, só que ela não queria que acabasse. Porém uma nuvem negra estava ampliando-se no céu e se aproximando da família feliz que brincava a sua frente, ela correu tentando gritar para eles se afastarem, só que eles não te viam nem ouviam, a nuvem negra (que naquele momento ela reconheceu como Cefir) foi se ampliava cada vez mais cobrindo cada pedacinho daquele belo mundo, e quando nenhuma cor mais se via aquele mundo juntamente com sua família se quebrou com um forte barulho como cacos de vidro enquanto ela gritava.

_ Não! Por favor, voltem. – Disse ela em prantos fechando os olhos.

Nesse momento ouviu vozes era Lucy e Anne. Ela podia vê-las rindo e por incrível que pareça podia se ver também, só que ela estava ficando para trás e a cada novo passo sua imagem ia desaparecendo aos poucos, elas continuaram caminhando sem olhar para trás enquanto juntas riam pisando sobre os cacos que seus sonhos tinham se tornado e por mais que ela gritasse elas pareciam não te ouvir.

_ Se você não as tivesse conhecido não teria acabado... Você ainda estaria vivendo seu conto de fadas. Elas destruíram seu belo mundo. – Disse sua Sombra a suas costas.

_Elas? Mas, Lucy e Anne são minhas amigas, minhas irmãs...

_ Se elas não tivessem surgido em sua vida, você não teria sido levada para um mundo no qual foi obrigada a lutar uma batalha que não era sua. Se elas não existissem você não teria sofrido tanto.

_ Não! – gritou ela afastando-se. _ Elas não têm nenhuma culpa nisso, elas estiveram comigo desde o primeiro momento me apoiando e me defendendo, elas estavam ao meu lado e eu não vou permitir acusações a elas.

_ Será que elas te defenderiam com a mesma intensidade? Mesmo você atrapalhando tanto a vida delas, interferindo no cumprimento de sua missão? Afundando o mundo que elas lutaram, que elas sofreram tanto para salvar?

Ela não tinha duvidas quanto ao apoio incondicional de suas irmãs, porém o peso da culpa por sentir que realmente estava atrapalhando apertou-lhe o coração, fazendo com que mais um barulho de vidro de quebrando fosse ouvido e quando ela virou-se com um medo crescente pode ver cacos com imagens de sua amigas e entre esses cacos uma poça de sangue emergia.

Isso lhe provocou uma dor tão forte como se parte de seu próprio corpo se quebrasse juntamente com a imagem de suas amigas.

_ Pare! – gritou ela ofegante caindo de joelhos no chão escuro. _ Elas estão bem isso é apenas um sonho, um pesadelo, elas estão bem em Cefir lutando e eu vou ajudá-las!

A sombra irritou-se ao perceber que não conseguiria corromper a amizade existente entre elas, porém ainda tinha muitas peças no tabuleiro e nenhuma com uma proteção tão grande como essa.

_ Ajudá-las! A que? A salvar um mundo que faltou matar as três! Salvar um mundo que lhe tirou a inocência da infância e transformou-lhe em uma assassina?

Por mais que essa fosse uma ferida cicatrizada era impossível não sentir dor ao relembrar essa trágica missão.

_ Suas mãos estão sujas de sangue e tudo por causa dessa maldita terra, você foi jogada em um mundo o qual a transformou em uma assassina cruel, você tirou a vida da pobre Princesa Esmeralda! E quantos mais morreram nessa jornada?

Ela não sabia o que responder, por mais que tudo tinha sido feito por motivos maiores, não deixava de ser verdade o que acabara de ouvir, realmente ela tinha tirado a vida de mais de um ser humano, e que outro título daria a alguém que cometesse tais atos, se não assassina. Trêmula ela olhou para suas mãos e não se surpreendeu ao ver sangue escorrendo delas.

.

Enquanto isso Clef estava aflito ao seu lado ainda velando seu sono. Já tinha reportado telepaticamente a Lantis tudo que estava acontecendo e rezava a todo momento para que Priscila chagasse rápido.

Seus medos se tornaram ainda maiores ao ver uma mecha do cabelo de Marine começar a escurecer. Fazendo-o se aproximar rapidamente da cama e sentar-se ao seu lado:

_ Por favor, lute não desista. Não escute-a, mesmo ela tendo te fortalecido uma época era para ganhar espaço em seu coração, pois foi usando-a como máscara que você enfrentou inúmeros desafios em seu mundo, mas ela não define quem você é, todos nós passamos por momentos que questionamos nossa personalidade, mas sua essência sempre prevalece e ela é pura, acredite em mim, por favor, aguente! Logo eu estarei com você, não se entregue Marine. – murmurou enquanto beijava-lhe a mão e a trazia para perto de seu coração fechando os olhos.

E foi com essa cena que Priscila se deparou ao entrar no quarto. Não pode negar a se mesma o aperto que lhe causou ver aquilo, porém o amor que sentia tanto pelo homem a sua frente como a menina (mulher) que salvou seu mundo era maior que tais coisas e se tivesse um meio de ajudá-la a exorcizar os demônios que a atormentavam usaria todos os seus poderes pra isso.

_ Guru Clef?!

_ Que bom que você chegou, precisamos ser rápidos, os efeitos já estão atingindo a realidade. – disse ele levantando-se e indo ao seu encontro.

_ Não se preocupe guru eu vou trazê-la de volta. – disse ela se aproximando da cama.

_ Não Priscila! Não foi para isso que pedir para você vim, mas sim para me enviar lá, sou eu quem vai!

_ O que?! Você não pode! Eu consigo entrar no mundo de Quimera e com muita dificuldade sair, mas se eu te mandar para lá é praticamente impossível que você volte vivo!

_ Eu conheço sua força, não foi à toa que você conseguiu superar os poderes de Priscila, só por isso você afastou-se, para assim ela não descobrir. – disse ele com uma ponta de tristeza. _ Porém você não será capaz de enfrentar o que está lá.

_ Eu lutarei com todas as minhas forças e eu tenho certeza que ela irá me ajudar, ela é forte não é a toa que é uma guerreira magica.

_Você não conseguirá se aproximar dela, portanto não terá ajuda, eu terei uma chance maior, pois Ceres me guiará a ela.

_ Você não conseguirá sair! – disse tentando conter as lágrimas.

Porém ele não te deu ouvidos e contornando a cama desabafou com sua amiga que sempre considerou como uma irmã enquanto sentava-se novamente ao lado de sua protegida.

_ Sierra, eu determinei uma função que acabou com a vida de uma das mulheres que eu sempre considerei como uma irmã, não vou fazer o mesmo com a que me resta.

_ Por favor, não faça isso, ela não iria aceitar. – Suplicou-lhe.

_ Sabe, ela esta lutando por não acreditar na força que tem, mas a muito ela já até me superou, principalmente no que se julga mais fraca.

_ Clef...

_ Ela conseguiu superar a morte de seus pais, só não se deu conta disso ainda, pois ela seguiu em frente e eu... Sierra, se eu não conseguir...

_ Não! – cortou-o ciente do que estava por vim

_ Eu não vou... Eu não quero voltar! Você sempre foi minha confidente e sabe mais do que qualquer um o que já enfrentei por essa terra que tanto amo, porém isso é algo que eu nem se quer sonhava que pudesse sentir... Não quero voltar a me sentir vazio... Eu tenho... Preciso chegar a ela...

_ Eu não quero te enviar. – disse ela não contendo as lágrimas.

_ Mas você vai, não porque isso seja uma ordem do mestre mago, mas sim como um pedido de um amigo.

_ Como pode me pedir algo tão difícil?!

_ Eu sempre me questionei como Zagar e Esmeralda chegaram a um extremo tão grande, aceitei, mas nunca compreendi suas escolhas, isso até agora. – disse acariciando a fase de Marine.

Isso foi mais que o suficiente para ela, tinha plena consciência que ele nunca tinha amado, não um amor homem/mulher, não um amor tão puro e tão intenso e não negaria a ele o direito de lutar por esse amor, o direito de poder viver enfim, não como um mago, mas como um homem

_ Eu manterei o portal aberto enquanto eu tiver forças para respirar, não irei te abandonar lá, nenhum de vocês nem que para isso eu tenha que lutar até meu ultimo suspiro. – disse ela firme encarando-o.

E sem dar-lhe tempo se quer para respondê-la preencheu o quarto com seu poder enquanto embalava tanto Clef quanto Marine com seus imensos lenços brancos.


	20. A força do amor

O futuro só pode ser construído com o alicerce do passado, porém nunca com a sombra dele, pois se assim for tudo desmoronará ainda no presente.

Lucy e Anne buscam cansativamente uma solução para estabilizar a terra de Cefir, enquanto Clef enfim abre seu coração e Marine se ver frente a frente com seu passado.

20 – A força do amor

O tempo parecia não passar, mas ele sabia que muito tinha se passado desde que sua Anne e Lucy começaram a orar por Cefir. Ele nem se mexia observando-a, pois temia desconcentrá-la, isso até o espadachim ao seu lado suspirar pesado e dar passos largos aproximando-se da grande janela (há qual horas atrás não fazia parte dessa sala). Ele deu mais uma olhada para sua amada então seguiu seu amigo.

_ O que está acontecendo Lantis?

_ Marine foi absorvida para o mundo de Quimera e elas não devem saber ainda. – respondeu olhando para Lucy e Anne.

_ Eu sei que isso é um desafio que poucos venceriam, mas é como guru Clef disse é uma batalha dela e assim como ele devemos acreditar nela.

_ Ele não tem fé nenhuma no que disse! – retrucou o espadachim apertando as mãos em punho.

_ Como você pode dizer isso Lantis?

_ Ele vai atrás dela!

_ O QUE! – gritou o príncipe.

_ Droga Fério! Você quer acabar com a concentração delas?!

_ Mas como?! Droga Lantis, por mais que ele seja o mago mestre ele não pode fazer isso! É loucura! A única pessoa que pode entrar no mundo de Quimera além do pilar e Priscila e isso correndo sérios riscos. Nós temos que impedi-lo!

_ Eu sei que é loucura, mas me diga se fosse a Anne, alguém conseguiria te impedir ou convencê-lo ao contrário? Por que eu posso te garantir meu amigo que tentaria buscar Lucy nem que fosse no inferno.

_ Você tá certo! – disse ele respirando fundo e passando a mão em seu cabelo. _ Mas esse pode ser seu fim, a possibilidade de nunca mais o vermos é muito grande.

_ Eu sei disso... – suspirou ele olhando para o céu de Cefir que a muito sacrifício vinha mostrando pequenos raios de sol enquanto Lucy e Anne suavam para conseguir tal proeza.

_Não é só isso que te preocupa, não é?

_ Não está resolvendo Ferio, elas estão se desgastando e alcançando resultados mínimos.

_ Mas o tempo está estabilizando?! – retrucou Ferio não acreditando.

_ Elas estão mascarando o tempo, tentando assim tranquilizar mais o povo, porém a essência de Cefir continua escurecendo apenas diminuiu o ritmo. É o mesmo que aconteceu nos últimos dias de sua irmã ela ainda tentava rezar por Cefir, só que seu coração estava incompleto o que deixava suas orações sem forças...

_ E elas estão incompletas.

_ Isso mesmo elas são unidas foi a força da amizade entre elas que as fizeram vencer diversos desafios, como você acha que essas duas vão conseguir se concentrar absolutamente em Cefir com a vida de Marine desabando?

_ Guru Clef tem que consegui trazê-la de volta.

_ E voltar inteiro também né, assim as três juntas conseguirão estabilizar a terra sem maior desgaste, unidas elas tem um poder sem precedentes.

_ É por isso que elas estão perdendo tanta energia não é?

_ Você também percebeu.

_ Sim.

_ Vamos da mais um pouco de tempo para elas.

_ Então uma pausa para um lanhe. - disse Ferio indo novamente para perto de sua amada

Lantis o observou andando, ele conseguia camuflar suas preocupações muito bem, principalmente quando estava focado nas dores dos outros. Então dando uma ultima olhada no céu voltou para seu posto.

Se ela não fizesse nada iria se afogar no sangue que a rodeava, começou como uma sujeira em suas mãos, porém agora estava afogando-se em meio ao sangue daqueles que tinham declinado por sua incompetência, por sua fraqueza. Contudo o sangue que ela via se tratava na verdade de uma nuvem negra que aos poucos ia rodeando todo o seu corpo.

_ Pare de lutar é inútil, desista! Você é um empecilho no crescimento da vida dos outros... Suma! Assim todos poderão seguir em frente!

Ela ia fechando os olhos, quando a imagem de Clef apareceu em sua mente.

 __ Eu não posso! Ele... Ele vai morrer. -_ Disse abrindo os olhos e respirando pesadamente.

_ Na verdade não! – disse sua sombra com um sorriso tão sombrio quanto ela própria.

_ Ele está ligado a mim.

_ E eu sou parte de você então basta se entregar e garantirei a vida de seu precioso mago.

_ Ele...

_ Você não acha que ele sente algo por você. Não é? Há não ser é claro atração física, o que te garanto não o deixarei sentir falta.

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da guerreira da água.

_ Por que esses olhos? Você sempre soube que era inferior a ele. Foi por isso que nunca disse a ele, foi por isso que preferiu afogar esse sentimento. Ele nunca foi homem para uma mulher como você, mas sim para uma como eu!

Lembranças de sua primeira noite de amor invadiram a mente de Marine.

_ Seus pensamentos são os meus, não se iluda. Você atirou-se nos braços dele o que esperava que ele fizesse? Você o seduziu! A posição que ele ocupa não faz dele um insensível, ele é um homem! E homem nenhum resistiria a uma bela mulher esfregando-se vulgarmente, ele tinha que horar o que tem no meio daquelas belas pernas. - Disse enquanto ria cruelmente. _ Você devia envergonha-se por agir como uma qualquer diante de alguém como ele!

_ Ceres!

_ Não adianta rogar por ele, aqui somos apenas eu e você, nenhuma divindade pode entrar no mundo de quimera, assim como nenhum outro ser vivo, portanto não espere por ajuda, aceite seu destino e entregue-se a mim.

Os olhos da guerreira de Ceres foram apagando-se lentamente, porém o questionamento de o porquê Clef ter aceitado tal função ainda mantinha uma pequena chama acesa.

_ Pare de enganar-se, você sabe muito bem o porquê ele aceitou tal missão, o porquê ele virou um protetor... Pelo bem da terra que tanto ama, pelo bem exclusivo de Cefir, ele não permitiria que você acabasse com essa terra, pare de procurar ancoras que te segurem a vida. Você não é necessária, a vida de todos seria melhor sem sua presença!

_NÃO!

Ela conseguiu esboçar um ensaio de sorriso ao perceber que até em seus últimos suspiros sua mente conseguia pregar peças. Ela poderia até jurar que aquela voz era dele, porém não tinha forças para abrir seus olhos.

_ Olhe para mim AGORA! – Disse ele com ambas as mãos em seu rosto enquanto jogava o que lhe restava de energia em um escudo improvisado afastando assim as nuvens que a rodeavam.

_MARINE! – Gritou novamente.

Ela abriu os olhos respirando pesadamente não conseguindo acreditar que aquilo era real.

_ OLHE PRA MIM! FOI POR VOCÊ ENTENDEU!

Ela percebeu o quanto ele estava afobado, porém não conseguia compreender o porquê daquele desespero.

_ Eu não sei se esse é o jeito certo de te dizer, eu nunca tive que dizer isso a alguém, porém eu preciso que você saiba... Haaaaaaa!

Gritou ele ao sentir um ataque furando seu escudo e acertando-o diretamente em suas costas, mesmo assim ele não se mexeu um milímetro do lugar e Marine enfim despertou totalmente com esse grito de dor.

_ Clef?!

_ Marine eu só quero que você saiba! Não é por Cefir, não é por mim, é por você! Desculpe por não está lá quando você tanto precisou...

Ela não conseguia acreditar nas lágrimas que via sendo derramada do rosto do homem que tanto amava. Como poderia doer tanto nela um sofrimento que não era seu?

_ Clef!

_ Pare sei intrometido! – gritou a Sombra infringindo lhe mais um poderoso ataque, porém antes que esse lhe atingisse ele aproximou-se mais da boca dela e olhando-a em seus olhos disse:

_ Eu Te Amo!

Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia, seu coração acelerou aquecendo mais rápido que águas ao receberem larvas escaldantes de um vulcão.

Assim que seus lábios se tocaram o ataque de sua adversaria atingiu-lhe bruscamente. E ele não teve forças nem para gritar, desabando nos brações de sua amada que agora estava totalmente desperta enquanto ajoelhava-se com Clef nos braços.

_ Clef! Por favor, acorde! Droga! O que você acha que está fazendo seu idiota. – gritou ela com lágrimas escorrendo, não percebendo, no entanto as água que giravam fervorosamente em torno deles os protegendo.

_ Não chore, por favor! – disse fracamente com os olhos fechados.

_ Eu não estou chorando. – disse ela enquanto as lágrimas desciam livremente. _ Olhe para mim e você vai ver que isso é coisa de sua mente doentia, por favor, Clef abra os olhos!

Ela poderia se afogar naquela piscina azul quando ele a olhou profundamente.

_ Mentirosa... – disse ele conseguindo sorrir.

_ Você não deveria estar aqui! – brigou ela tentando loucamente mantê-lo acordado.

_ E nem você. – disse ele enquanto levantava uma mão limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em continuar descendo. _ Marine volte agora.

_ Clef, eu... eu...

_ Não tenha medo minha menina, não permita que seus temores tirem-lhe a oportunidade de um futuro, sei que o que você passou foi terrível, uma experiência que nenhuma pessoa deveria vivenciar. Qualquer outro cairia só que você é especial Marine sua força vai muito além do poder de arrebentar amarras, não permita que essa sombra apague o brilho dos seus olhos, não se apegue aos momentos de dor que você vivenciou, pense em tudo de bom que você guarda na memória, seus pais te amavam e sempre te amaram e isso ninguém nunca conseguirá usurpar de você e não são só eles pense no amor de Lucy e Anne, o amor que todos no castelo têm por você, pense... pense no meu amor. – disse ele encarando-a e respirando com dificuldades, quando lentamente começou a desaparecer. _ Volte!

_ Não ouse me deixar, vamos para o castelo juntos.

_ Eu não tenho mais forças para voltar, mas você pode, eles estão te esperando.

_ Como você chegou aqui Clef? Responda! _ gritou ela percebendo que ele estava sem forças e começava a adormecer..

_ Priscila... Mas...

_ Mas nada! Guarde suas forças. – disse ela fechando os olhos e concentrando-se.

 __Priscila! Priscila!_

A armeira estava concentrada em manter o portal de Quimera aberto, porém era um mundo muito vasto e por mais que tentasse não conseguia encontrar nenhum rastro da aura de Clef ou Marine, estava começando a ficar desesperada sabia que o tempo de Clef lá era limitado e se ele continuasse demorando não teria chances de voltar.

Estava começando a sentir os olhos úmidos quando ouviu alguém chama-la:

 __Priscila! Priscila!_

 __ Marine?_

 __Sim! Priscila temos pouco tempo..._

 __ Clef?..._

 __ Ele está comigo, mas tá muito fraco e eu não sei como enviá-lo de volta._

 __ Concentre-se em minha voz e eu vou trazê-los de volta!_

 __ Não Priscila! Só ele._

 __ Mas..._

 __ Não se preocupe eu darei um jeito e estarei logo ai, ele não fez tanto em vão. Confie em mim!_

 __ Boa sorte então! Coloque a mão sobre o peito dele e aja como um canal ligando-me a ele._

Nesse momento Marine olhou novamente para Clef que mesmo desacordado parecia ainda mais fraco.

_ Obrigada! Você vai ficar bem. – disse ela dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios enquanto seguia as instruções de Priscila.

De uma luz branca ela pode ver grandes lenços aparecendo e rapidamente cobrindo-o e desaparecendo, levando assim seu homem.

Nesse momento ela levantou-se e rompeu a redoma de água que ainda a protegia fervorosamente, encontrando sua sombra que parecia cansada de tanto tentar destruir sua barreira de proteção.

_ Acho que temos assuntos inacabados, não é Sunami?

_ Droga! – resmungou sua sombra percebendo que Marine tinha restaurados suas forças sobre Quimera e a reconhecia por nome agora.

_ Você disse que Ceres não poderia vim até mim, porém como em muitas outras coisas está errada, e chegou a hora de começarmos a corrigir os erros.

_ Não cante vitória antes da hora, você pode ter retomado o controle sobre Quimera, mas nossa luta final não será aqui e eu sei suas fraquezas e pode ter certeza que as usarei no momento certo. – disse ela desaparecendo.

Marine respirou fundo, sabia que o futuro ainda era incerto, porém uma certeza agora aquecia seu coração e ela honraria sempre a memória dos seus pais, pois eles não a criaram para abandonar seus amigos em meio a uma batalha, eles a ensinaram a sempre seguir em frente, a nunca desistir diante de um desafio, ensinaram-lhe a ser forte e ela seria por eles, por suas amigas, por Cefir, por ELE e principalmente por ela própria.

Nesse momento sem que ela visse duas sombras surgiram atrás dela.

_ Não... Não pode ser... – disse ela tremendo reconhecendo o calor daquelas presenças, então já com lágrimas nos olhos virou-se.

_ Você tem chorado muito minha princesa.

_ Mãe...

_ Já é hora de seu sorriso voltar a iluminar a vida de todos a sua volta.

_ Pai... Mas como?...

_ Marine, minha preciosa guerreira das águas, Cefir é um mundo cheio de mistérios, mas que ama seus filhos e você é parte de Cefir, testemunhamos seu sofrimento e você merece ser feliz. – disse uma terceira pessoas que ao aparecer deixou-a ainda mais espantada.

_ Princesa Esmeralda!

Ainda trêmula ela tentou aproximar-se de sua mãe, mas como já esperava sua mão passou direto.

_ Minha pequena, nosso tempo presente em sua vida já acabou, mas saiba que sempre estaremos em seu coração.

_ Desculpe mãe, desculpe pai eu não consegui, eu tentei mas... – disse chorando.

_ Psiu, calma minha princesa, você não tem nada para se desculpar, nós te deixamos em um mundo que infelizmente tem muita crueldade, e você tem se mostrado tão forte, tão capaz, porém não deixe de viver sua vida para dar continuidade a nossa. – consolou-a seu pai.

_ Nossa vida foi completa, principalmente porque tivemos a honra de ter você como filha, então siga em frente, e sem se responsabilizar pelos acontecimentos passados.

_ Não temos muito tempo, mas saiba que nós temos muito orgulho de você minha filha, nunca se esqueça disso. - disse seu pai começando a desaparecer.

_ Nós de amamos.

_ E eu sempre amarei vocês. – disse enquanto as lagrimas corriam livremente, porém sem nenhum peso.

_ Adeus minha filha.

_ Adeus pai, adeus mãe eu amo vocês. – disse ela vendo-os desaparecer, mas feliz por enfim poder se despedir de seus amados pais.

_ Obrigada! – disse ela curvando-se para a Princesa Esmeralda.

_ Não tema o futuro, pois assim você deixará de viver o presente, apenas viva, assim você e todos os outros poderão desfrutá-lo. Agora é hora de voltar para casa– disse a princesa sorrindo.

E leve Marine sentiu seus olhos se fechando, e quando os abriu novamente sabia que agora estava cercada pelo mundo de Cefir, o qual ela tinha a missão de ajudar a proteger.

Bom, desculpe-me pela demora, mas a danada da inspiração me deixou de lado por um tempo, sei bem os pontos chaves da história, mas preencher as lagunas levou mais tempo do que eu gostaria.

Para aqueles que continuam acompanhando essa história meus sinceros agradecimentos. Atenciosamente, Tsunami Azul.


	21. Um Passo Rumo ao Futuro

medos OS Encarar Nunca É Fácil Paragrafo ninguem, porem E Necessário à Certeza Que É o Único Meio de enfim Poder vence-los.

21- Um Passo Rumo ao Futuro

Ela sentiu medo, porem Sabia Que precisava vence-lo. Seu Corpo Doia, parecia Até Que a Batalha Que acabara de ter tinha acontecido há verdadeira Mundo, MAS MESMO CIENTE que cada um fazer Coisa acontecera Realmente, tinha plena Consciência Que se tratava de Dimensões Totalmente Diferentes.

Nesse momento ELA Virou a cabeça-de Lado e Viu a angustia de Priscila, enquanto cuidava de Clef, parecia Que ELE estava com febre ea Preocupação era dela Tão grande Que Nem percebeu Que ELA Já tinha desperto.

_ Não Se preocupe ELE vai Ficar Bem! - Disse Levantando-se.

_ Marinha, por favor, Fique deitada Rápido rápido Você DEVE descansar, PODE NÃO Parecer, mas o mundo de Quimera suga Uma Quantidade sem igual de Energia. - Disse com genuina Preocupação.

_Não Se preocupe eu descansarei ASSIM Que Tudo Mais ISSO Acabar. - Disse ELA Dando Uma volta na cama e aproximando-se de Clef.

Priscila afastou-se, Ela sentiu Uma pontada, mas tinha plena Certeza Que ELE sentiria Uma Presença dela e ficaria feliz com ISSO. Nesse momento Ela observou Marinho Colocar a testa Mão na fazê-guru e fechar Os Olhos enquanto hum clarão invadia O Quarto logotipo de e desaparecia, Ela constatou Que Clef respirava Mais tranquilamente parecia Que a febre tinha cessado.

_ Como? Anne E Quem tem a magia de cura?

_ Mas fui eu que causei Esse desconforto, era portanto Minha Responsabilidade remediar. -. Disse enquanto apresentava Um pouco de dificuldade Paragrafo Falar recuperando o Controle Sobre SUA Respiração _ Além Disso, eu precisava ter Certeza Que ELE Iria dormir Por Um ritmo.

_ Como ASSIM Marine? O Que Rápido rápido Você fez?

_ Não Se preocupe Como Já Disse ELE Ficara Bem.

_ Por qué Rápido rápido Você fez ISSO?

_ CEFIR NÃO vai aquentar ESSA instabilidade POR Muito tempo, AINDA Mais SEM ELE Cuidando plenamente dela, eu Tenho hum plano pra tentar consertar Como Coisas, de MoDo Que ELE Iria interferir, portanto E Melhor Que descanse.

_ E Perigoso NÃO E?

_ Sempre E! - Disse ELA com um Sorriso triste. _ Posso te PEDIR Uma Coisa?

_ Sim?

_ Cuide DELE. - Disse ELA Levantando-se e indo EM DIREÇÃO à porta SEM Olhar de parágrafo Trás.

_ Marinha!

_Sim. - Virou-se

_ Volte em Segurança. - Falou enquanto encarava-a SER testemunhada EA Sinceridade de SUAS PALAVRAS PODIA EM SEUS Olhos.

_ Farei o Possível. - Disse enfim retirando-se.

Lucy e Anne lanchavam em silencio soluçar OS Olhares penetrantes de guardiões SEUs, Ambas tinham plena Certeza Que estavam Sendo tradadas COM mimo exagerado, mas NÃO reclamavam POR saber Que ISSO Adivinha de Uma Verdadeira e genuina Preocupação.

O Silêncio reinava quando o Barulho da porta Abrindo-se fez Com que todos virassem Ao MESMO ritmo. E ninguem Menos Que Uma guerreira das Águas surgiu surpreendendo a todos.

_ Marinha! -. Gritou Lucy enquanto Junto com Anne levantavam-se indo Ao Encontro da amiga Marinha NÃO PODE deixar de sorrir Ao Sentir o abraço duplo de SUAS amadas Irmãs.

_ Desculpem. - Ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos Olhos enquanto retribuía o abraço.

_ Rápido Você Não Tem o porqué PEDIR Desculpas, nos te amamos. - Disse Anne apertando Mais Ainda o abraço.

_ Favor Por, Não esqueça Que estaremos Ao Seu Lado sempre. - Completou Lucy sem Conter Como lágrimas Que desciam livremente.

Ferio e Lantis observavam a cena alegres POR VE-las unidas e com Uma Plena Consciência de que Independente Fazer que ELAS tiverem que enfrentar, juntas enquanto tivessem Tudo seria Possível. Porem Lantis NÃO PODE deixar de se incomodar com a ausencia de Seu mestre e amigo , pois Sabia Que algo serio tinha acontecido Paragrafo ELE NÃO ESTÁ acompanhando-a e MESMO NÃO Querendo interromper Aquele momento sentiu-se na Obrigação de interferir.

_ Marinho, desculpe interromper é ...

_ Ele ESTÁ BEM Só descansando. - Disse ELA sabendo da Preocupação Fazer espadachim e omitindo algumas contraditório.

Entao Quebrando o abraço olhou Paragrafo SUAS Irmãs Cinte que nao poderia Perder Muito tempo.

_ Precisamos conversar.

_ Vamos Sentar, estávamos lanchando, Rápido rápido Você DEVE Estar faminta. - Disse Anne arrastando-a e Sendo SEGUIDA POR Lucy e guardiões SEUS.

_ Bem E que ... Gostaria de conversar com VOCÊS em particular. - Disse olhando diretamente Pará Lantis e Ferio.

O semblante de Ambos era de que nao gostaram da ideia, porem Lantis tinha plena Consciência que estava recebendo Uma Ordem de Uma dos Futuros Pilares de CEFIR EO Respeito Que foi instruído a ter hierarquicamente o fez abaixar a Cabeça, PEDIR Licença e retirar-se, porem o MESMO Respeito NÃO PODIA se Esperar de Alguém Como Ferio, Que Só Saiu Ao ver o Olhar reprovador de Anne.

_ O Que foi Marine? - Perguntou Lucy enquanto ELAS sentavam-se em hum sofá, Ao canto dispensando ASSIM o lanche na mesa.

_ CEFIR ESTA enfraquecendo rápidamente, MUITO MAIS Rápido Fazer que as vezes das OUTRAS.

_ O o Nós sabemos, tentamos ORAR Como Uma princesa Esmeralda, mas NÃO adiantou Muita Coisa NÃO foi Lucy?

_ Na Verdade Só tentamos Esconder Um pouco dos moradores o quão Perigoso à Coisa Toda ESTA, mas NEM ISSO conseguimos com maestria.

_ Eu sei O Que deu Errado.

_ Como ASSIM Marine?

_ Rápido rápido Você NEM estava aquí, propriamente dito, Como SABE NÃO erramos que.

_ Porque tentaram Agir Diferentes Fazer que Realmente São.

_ Nos explique Marinha. - Questionou Anne.

_ Estamos Vivendo algo Totalmente novo, tanto Paragrafo NÓS Como Paragrafo OS PROPRIOS habitantes de CEFIR, porem Uma Coisa NÃO Mudou. Quem NÓS Realmente somos!

Lucy e Anne encararam-se cientes do peso daquelas Palavras e marinha continuou.

_ Tudo bem, somos OS Pilares de CEFIR, porem NÃO deixamos de Ser Guerreiras. De:. De: Não adianta tentarmos prostrar NOSSOS joelhos e PEDIR O Bem de CEFIR Como a Princesa Esmeralda Fazia, Cabelo simples Motivo de que nao somos ELA TEMOS que Tomar Nossas decisões Paragrafo O Bem de CEFIR, mas Ouvindo NOSSOS PROPRIOS Corações, errar Podemos? Sim! Mas ESSA E uMA das Dadivas da vida, OU SEJA, SO SE aprende a viver Vivendo.

_ Você está em Certa Marinha, começamos Errado. - Afirmou Anne.

_ Faremos Mas ENTÃO O Que?

_ Bom Lucy, eu Tenho Sugestão uma, mas garanto Que SEUS protetores NÃO aprovarão.

. _ E Cabelo que Bem te conheço Rápido rápido Você já deu hum jeito Paragrafo guru Clef NÃO interferir - Disse Anne com um Sorriso Ao VE-la corar e Mudando propositalmente marinha continuou:

_ Bem eu sei de Minha Responsabilidade com O Que Estamos Passando, mas tambem tenho plena Consciência Que NÃO foi proposital EO Que importa ágora E resolvermos ESSA Situação. -. Disse ELA deixando claro Antes Que ELAS UM interrompessem ? _ Voces lembram quando enfrentamos Debonner Todas as vezes que ELA Fazia Uma Aparição Mais fraca CEFIR ficava. Entao proponho longe enfrentá-lo do castelo e pingos que ELA atormente Mais Ainda o Coração daqueles que aqui habitam.

_ Iremos Como ENCONTRA-la?

_ O Outro Lado de CEFIR.

_ E Bem lógico, Não Sei Como NÃO pensei Nisso. - Repreende-se Anne.

_ E Onde a negativa Energia do povo se reuni, portanto e O EM LOCAIS enfrentamos Que ELA eStara Mais forte EE Onde Debonner.

_ Podemos Mas Nao feri-la Marine. Por Acaso Você está em CIENTE Fazer que acontecerá se hum ferirmos?

_ Estou sim Anne, mas e Um Risco Que terei que enfrentar, pois PARA O meu plano dar certo Preciso Chegar o Mais Perto Possível dela.

_ O Que Rápido rápido Você pretende Fazer? - Questionou Lucy preocupada.

_ Encarar Meus Demônios.

_ Mas Eu Não Quero que Rápido rápido Você se arrisque.

_ Lucy somos Guerreiras! Riscos fazem parte da Descrição Desse Trabalho.

_ TALVEZ Rápido rápido Você consiga convence-la Como eu fiz com Nova.

_ Tem alguma possibilidade de Você Conseguir ISSO Marinha.

_ Infelizmente NÃO Anne, ELA TEM Objetivos Totalmente Diferentes de Nova, ELA Quer assumir o Controle Sobre meu Corpo, Não Aceita Ser APENAS parte de mim Quer o Controle absoluto, Paragrafo Gerar Uma Destruição de CEFIR EO Que Mais ELA Encontrar em Seu Caminho.

_ ENTAO O Que Fazer Rápido rápido Você vai.

_ Obrigá-la a voltar a Seu Lugar de Origem.

_ E Rápido rápido Você já SABE Como Fazer ISSO?

_ Tenho algumas suspeitas Anne, mas Preciso que VOCÊS confiem ISSO UM MIM, sei Que nao tenho o Direito de deixar explicações VOCÊS SEM Maiores, porem E algo Que Realmente Não Sei Como explicar ...

_ O o Nós confiamos em Você Marinha e vamos apóia-la, desde que Rápido rápido Você prometa Que vai Tomar cuidado. - Disse Lucy com um Sorriso EO MESMO Apoio ELA PODE ver nenhuma Olhar de Anne.

_ Eu Amo VOCÊS! - Disse Marinha Sorrindo Irmãs Paragrafo SUAS.

_ Assim Como nos! - Afirmou Lucy com um Sorriso.

_ E ENTÃO Por onde começamos?

_ Sugiro que VOCÊS conversem com Lantis e Ferio, eu Irei Aguarda-las na entrada do castelo, infelizmente NÃO TEMOS Muito tempo, ENTÃO se apressem.

As Três se abraçaram Mais uma Vez e cada destino Uma seguiu Seu, cientes Que a Batalha Próxima estava final.

.

.

Lucy encontrou Lantis Sentado na MESMA fonte em Que ELE DEU-LHE o medalhão Que carregava Nenhum Pescoço e Cabelo semblante de Seu espadachim, sabiá Que ELE desconfiava Fazer Objetivo dela Ao PROCURAR-LHE e pingos MESMO Que ELA se pronunciasse ELE Disse:

_ Agora Posso Sentir na Pele O Que meu Irmão Passou, POIS SINTO sem Fundo do Meu Ser hum Vontade insana de Fazer o MESMO Que ELE e trancar-LHE em Uma redoma matando todos aqueles Que tentarem nsa separar.

_ Lantis ...

_ Sei Eu ... Mas, nao sei se felizmente, Não sou como meu Irmão, mas ágora compreendo perfeitamente SUAS Ações, e NÃO PEÇA Para sentir-me de Outro Modo. - Disse ELE Ainda sem Olhar Para Ela

Lucy aproximou-se DELE e delicadamente acariciou deu Rosto, enquanto ELE fechava Os Olhos desfrutando da caricia, ENTÃO ELA falou:

_ OLHE Para Mim.

ELE abriu Os Olhos e levantou a Cabeça podendo visualizar SUA amada e poderosa guerreira que estava Entre SUAS Pernas.

_ Rápido rápido Você SABE Que Eu Farei Tudo e hum POUCO Pará Estar Ao Seu Lado Novamente, E NÃO?

_ É Isso que me dar Forças Paragrafo deixar Rápido rápido Você ir meu amor.

_ Entao Acredite em Mim QUANDO digo Que vou voltar!

E em RESPOSTA ELE puxou-a um colo ea beijou Seu Como se existisse NÃO Amanhã, pois POR Maior Que fosse SUA Confiança no Poder da guerreira de Rayearth, era Maior Seu amor por Lucy, portanto o medo de Perde-la era Inevitável.

.

.

_ Por favor, Ferio NÃO SEJA infantil.

_ Já Disse e pronto, se Você Não voltar eu abandono CEFIR e vou viver largado no Mundo Como cachorro sem dono! - Disse Fazendo bico e Virando o Rosto.

_ Ferio eu Nunca Disse Que NÃO voltaria, e MESMO Que ISSO acontecesse Rápido rápido Você continuaria príncipe de CEFIR, portanto TEM Responsabilidades Pará com ESSA terra.

_ De: Não Estou NEM ai! - Disse ELE de Braços cruzados sem Olha-la.

_ Rápido rápido Você tem Um Mundo Maravilhoso Que Depende de Você.

_ Meu Mundo é Você Anne! - Disse Ele, ágora hum encarando seriamente. _ Rápido MESMO Que rápido Você Encontre hum jeito de MODIFICAR o destino do Protetor, Coisa Que Eu sei Você está em Tentando, minha vida acabará sem hum SUA a meu Lado Anne , pois se TEM Uma Coisa Que Você Não Mudar vai Independente de SUA Força e Inteligência EO Amor Que Sinto Por Você. - Disse ELE Virando-se para á Janela.

Anne aproximou-se Lentamente a abraçou-O Por Trás.

_ Não Se preocupe, eu vou voltar. -. Disse ELA com um Sorriso Nos Lábios _ Sei Que Preciso Ajudar guru Clef a te Colocar na Linha.

ELE NÃO PODE deixar de sorrir com o comentário de SUA amada, ENTÃO SE Virou ea abraçou.

_ Favor Por, tenha cuidado Eu Não sei Mais Viver Sem Você.

_ Assim Como eu Sem Você, príncipe meu. - Ele pegou o Queixo dela e conduziu o Encontro de SEUS Lábios.

.

.

Enquanto Esperava SUAS amigas ELA Sentia o vento soprar frio Levantando SEUS Longos Cabelos, era triste o Que se avistava:. CEFIR estava Morrendo Por Mais que soubesse Que Uma serie de Fatos levaram Uma Aquilo Uma onda de culpa era Inevitável, porem NÃO permitiria Que ELA crescesse em Seu Ser, Não era de SUA Personalidade proporcionar Forças ao Inimigo quando estava Prestes a enfrentá-lo. Entao ergueu a Cabeça com hum Certeza que faria o que precisasse para Vencer ESSA guerra tanto Pelas PESSOAS que Ela amava, Quanto POR SE Própria.

_ Sem duvida Seu Poder E inquestionável, porem AINDA LHE falta Conhecimento paragrafo Colocar Uma magia sobre mim Uma qua Eu Não POSSA Rompe-la.

_ Nunca Passou Por minha Cabeça Que Você Não fosse Capaz de Rompe-la Clef, APENAS pensei Que levaria hum POUCO Mais de ritmo. - Respondeu ELA sem virar-se PARA O recém-chegado Que se aproximou e ficou Ao Seu Lado, olhando porem Paragrafo CEFIR.

Cada hum estava envolto em SEUS PROPRIOS Pensamentos O Silêncio Que OS cercava era Agradável, porem Clef Sabia Que tinham que conversar.

_ Marinha Eu Não Posso ...

_ De: Não Torne ISSO Mais Fazer complicado que Já E Clef. - Disse ELE interrompendo-o. _ Eu nao sei O Que CEFIR pretendia AO VOCÊS Colocar nd Situação de protetores, mas Tenho plena e absoluta Certeza Que NÃO era de Pará batalhar EM NOSSOS Lugares, Não sou uma princesa Clef, Assim Como de: Não sou uma empresaria que Tentei Ser em Tóquio, eu sou uma guerreira, foi Rápido Pará iSSO que rápido Você despertou Minha magia, foi pra iSSO que a Princesa Esmeralda me convocou, Você Mesmo Já Disse ISSO Uma Segunda vez Que vim Paragrafo cá, o meu lugar E no Campo de Batalha Rápido rápido Você Querendo aceitar OU NAO. - Disse ELA firme olhando Finalmente Paragrafo ELE.

Encarou-a Clef e PODE deparar-se com O Que hum Muito NÃO via: O Olhar Determinado da guerreira de Ceres, Um Olhar Tão forte Quanto SUA Própria Personalidade e sem Fundo do Seu Ser NÃO Sabia distinguir OS Sentimentos Que o preenchiam, Surpresa, Orgulho, felicidade ... Medo. Pois ágora Sabia que ASSIM como antes Ela enfrentaria Tudo com unhas e DENTES Paragrafo zagueiro Aquilo que acreditava, OU SEJA, colocaria-se em Risco e ELE NÃO poderia Fazer nada Paragrafo Evitar, tinha plena Consciência que POR Mais que Seu Desejo fosse colocá-la em hum escudo e Protege-la do Mundo NÃO poderia fazer iSSO, POIS UM infeliz deixaria, Além de ter plena e absoluta Certeza de que POR Mais que ELA, Assim Como Como OUTRAS Guerreiras, Não tivessem o Conhecimento, em Força de Um Muito As Pupilas superaram o mestre.

Sem Responde-la ELE DEU-LHE UM ultimo Olhar e dirigiu-se de Volta para Dentro do Castelo.

_ Clef espere! Eu ...

_ Não! _ Interrompeu-a ágora ELE, enquanto ELA Olhava Paragrafo SUAS costas Surpresa com a atitude do mago. _ Todo o conversaremos rest quando Rápido rápido Você voltar. - Disse sem virar-se.

_ Mas ...

_ E NÃO ouse se atrasar Paragrafo Nossa Reunião Marinha Ryuuzaki, Guerreira Magica de Ceres e Pilar de CEFIR.

Ela ficou AINDA Mais Surpresa com o tom de Autoridade USADO POR ELE Ainda sem virar-se Paragrafo ELA.

_ Farei o Possível Mestre Mago de CEFIR e Protetor da Filha de Ceres.

_ Não ... Rápido rápido Você Fara O Impossível, mas vira hum Nossa Reunião, entendeu?! - Ela Notou Nesse momento o Quanto ELE apertava Como Mãos em Punho, PODIA jurar também que tremia ELE, porem NÃO PODE Confirmar, pois ELE continuou Seu Caminho e ELA NÃO tentou pará-lo, pois em Frente a ELE PODE visualizar vindo em Direção SUA SUAS Irmãs, SEJA OU, era hora de exorcizar CEFIR dos Demônios Que a atormentavam.

Sei que tenho demorado NAS atualizações e Quanto a ISSO Peço Desculpas.

aqueles Pará que comentaram e Favoritaram Minha fic Muito, MAS MESMO Muito obrigada!

São cessos Comentários Que nsa estimulam a continuar '' Escrevendo.

Atenciosamente,

tsunami Azul


	22. Driblando o destino

Por mais difícil que parece, por maior que seja o desafio a enfrentar lembre-se que sempre há uma saída, e muitas das vezes não a encontramos por não darmos atenção aos mínimos detalhes, os quais se mostram em muitos casos, serem os mais importantes.

22- Driblando o destino.

Anne e Lucy chegaram ao seu lado e observaram o olhar de Marine fixo no corredor onde Clef já tinha desaparecido.

_ Marine?!

_ Tudo bem Lucy. Estão prontas? – disse retomando o controle e recebendo afirmações com o movimento de cabeça de suas irmãs.

Então convocaram juntas:

_ Ceres!

_ Windows!

_ Rayearth!

O poder incorporou-se as guerreiras que há muito tempo não podiam desfrutar da união única e esplendida existente entre um gênio lendário e sua guerreira.

_ Guerreiras Mágicas e futuros pilares de Cefir seus corações são puros e sinceros, por isso estaremos sempre prontos e dispostos a batalhar lado a lado.

_ Ficamos gratos em ouvir isso Rayearth! _ disse Lucy abaixando a cabeça.

_ Mas antes que a batalha comesse gostaríamos, que se possível, vocês como conhecedores da historia de Cefir nos esclarecesse uma pequena dúvida – começou Anne formal e Marine tentando seguir a mesma linha continuou:

_ Respeitamos a fundo os desígnios de Cefir, porém a alguns pormenores que gostaríamos que fossem esclarecidos e "confirmados".

_ Será um imenso prazer, porém vocês tem certeza que esse é o momento?...

.

.

No céu de Cefir podia-se avistar de longe os seus três imensos protetores flutuando, porém sem mover uma única partícula. O guru daquela terra observou aquilo chocado, pois pela pressa que sentiu emitida das guerreiras deduziu que elas partiriam de imediato para a batalha e ele suspeitava que não iria gostar do resultado daquela reunião.

Naquele momento Ferio, Lantis, Ascot e os demais amigos residentes no castelo adentraram na sala e ao lado de Clef ficaram ansiosos a espera de qualquer movimento.

_ O que elas estão esperando? – questionou Caldina.

_ O que sei é que não estou gostando nem um pouco, Anne tinha algo em mente e não quis me dizer. - resmungou Ferio.

_ Elas pretendem driblar as leis do protetor. – disse Lantis serio.

_ E do jeito que essas meninas são astutas eu não duvido nada que consigam. – concluiu Caldina, enquanto todos voltavam sua atenção aos céus de Cefir e o mago mestre daquela terra continuou em pleno e absoluto silêncio.

.

Enquanto isso nos céus de Cefir:

_ Seremos rápidas Windows! – Continuou Lucy

_ A lei do protetor é: Que eles devem nos proteger e que em caso de morte não natural eles morrem em nosso lugar, conferi?

_ Isso mesmo Anne! – Afirmou Rayearth.

_ Bom, gostaríamos de saber se mesmo recebendo o titulo de pilares vocês ainda nos reconhecem como suas guerreiras? – disse Marine indo direto ao ponto.

_ Sem margens a dúvidas, vocês são as guerreiras mágicas de Cefir e detentoras do poder dos mashins independente de títulos provenientes a esse. – afirmou Ceres

Um sorriso no canto dos lábios das guerreiras podia ser notado

_ Rayearth, será que poderia, encarecidamente, nos explicar resumidamente a vida de um guerreiro.

_ Lutar para defender aquilo que lhe é devido ou morrer na expectativa de tal proeza.

_ Então um guerreiro morrer em uma batalha é uma fatalidade do destino que escolheu, ou seja uma morte em combate é normal para qualquer guerreiro? – disse Marine encarando Ceres.

_ Se ele não procurar e facilitar tal destino sim é uma morte natural. – disse Ceres ciente que sua valente guerreira juntamente com suas irmãs começaram a driblar as leis mais antigas de Cefir e com um sorriso no mais intimo de seu ser continuou:

_ Mas alguma dúvida Guerreiras Magicas?!

_ Gostaríamos de uma confirmação direta. – continuou Anne

_ Então que assim seja: Tanto Cefir, como seus guardiões eternos que vos fala tem plena e total consciência que se qualquer mal se apoderar de vós em campo de batalha nada sucederá com seus protetores por se tratar de uma situação natural em vossas condições de guerreiras! Estão satisfeitas? – Questionou Windows.

_ Sim! – confirmaram as três.

_ Algo mais?

_ Vamos à batalha! – responderam em conjunto.

Então as guerreiras seguiram rumo ao inevitável, ou seja, ao seu destino, mas uma vez seguiram firmes ao campo de batalha. Porém mesmo o maior dos guerreiros não pode se impedir de lastimar o quão triste sempre é um campo destinado à luta, onde a morte espreita a espera de colher novas almas para a morada eterna.

.

.

Clef suspirou enquanto sua ligação com Cefir clhe colocava a parte dos últimos acontecimentos.

_ Elas nos desassociaram de suas vidas enquanto estiverem cumprindo o dever de guerreiras mágicas de Cefir. – disse inconformado, lastimando a inteligência de suas pupilas.

_ O que ! – questionaram todos.

_ Isso mesmo, elas reclamaram o titulo de guerreiras que têm, deixando bem claro o destino de qualquer guerreiro que se prese, sempre que elas defenderem esse títulos estaremos de fora de suas vidas. – Explicou Clef num misto de orgulho como tutor e revolta com protetor e amante.

Todos ficaram perplexos, como lidar com uma nova história que a cada minuto uma nova virgula ou um novo ponto aparece?

E assim continuaram atentos ao voou rápido das guerreiras que mais uma vez se colocavam em perigo com o intuito de proteger Cefir e seus habitantes.

.

.

Lucy não pode deixar de sentir a dor ao entrar no lado sombrio de Cefir.

_ Eu pensei que esse lugar tinha deixado de existir quando derrotamos Deboner.

_ Aqui é muito triste. – completou Anne.

_ As pessoas sempre terão duvidas e medos, e quando deixam eles de lado em vez de enfrentá-los, apenas deixa-os mais fortes. – disse Marine sabendo que isso também era pra se mesma.

_ O que significa que podemos ver esse lugar mais algumas vezes, pois "todos" podemos fraquejar em algum momento. - disse Anne apoiando à amiga.

_ Tem monstros do medo aqui, eu posso senti-los.

_ E você pode senti-la também Lucy?

_ Infelizmente não Marine, mas sinto um mal crescente mais a frente, pode ser ela.

_ Tem mais.

_ Como assim Anne? – perguntaram ambas

_ Eu não sei, é estranho parece que já sentir essa energia antes, mas não consigo decifrar, desculpem-me meninas eu não consigo entender ainda tudo que Cefir me mostra.

_ Não se preocupe Anne, vamos em frente mais alertas Ok?!

_ Você tem certeza que seu plano vai dar certo Marine?- Perguntou Lucy, ciente que já tinha questionado sua amiga inúmeras vezes enquanto ela explicava seu plano. _ Sei que já conversamos, mas eu não consigo parar de me preocupar.

Marine respirou fundo e olhou para sua amiga, ciente que mesmo dentro dos gênios cada uma podia ver a outra como se estivessem tão próximas quanto seus deuses.

_ Lucy sei que é difícil confiar sem muitas informações, mas acredite em mim quando digo que não vou tentar nada tolo e farei o meu melhor para não me machucar seriamente tá bem?

_ Nós te amamos nunca se esqueça, por isso pedimos que se cuide! – Concluiu Anne enquanto todas as três apoiavam as mãos uma em cima das outras.

_ Irmãs para sempre!- disseram juntas e seguiram firme rumo à batalha final.

.

.

Sei que não tem justificativa, mas sempre que vou escrever o próximo capitulo leio antes o anterior e vi que infelizmente pulei uma pequena parte, por essa razão estou postando novamente esse capitulo. Desculpem-me.

Atenciosamente,

Tzunami Azul


	23. Sombras que não se apagam

Não veja suas vitórias como um momento passageiro e acabado, pois eles são ensinamento que poderá levar por toda a sua vida. Comemore esses momentos, mas também aprenda com eles, pois por mais que o momento não volte, situações similares poderão estar logo à frente e o conhecimento é algo que ninguém nunca lhe usurpará. Portanto, use-o sempre.

As guerreiras mágica se deparam com um inimigo do passado, descobrindo agora que essa sombra permeia seu presente e seu futuro.

Capítulo 23 - Sombras que não se apagam

As guerreiam mágicas seguiram em frente cientes que o inimigo estava próximo e o perigo era eminente.

_ Parem! – gritou Anne assustada, conseguindo enfim identificar a presença misteriosa que tinha sentido.

Nesse mesmo instante o mago mestre tinha surpreendendo a todos afastando-os e intensificando o escudo protetor do Castelo. Então todos em Cefir puderam ouvir uma gargalhada perversa, a aura maligna podia ser sentida por todas as criaturas existentes em Cefir, uma essência negra que ofuscava o brilho natural daquela terra, a qual fazia até o mais valente guerreiro sentir calafrios.

_ KKKKKK! Então pensaram que tinham me destruído guerreiras magicas! KKKKKK! Enquanto tiver um único cefiriano com desespero e medo no coração eu poderei renascer, minhas cinzas permaneceram eternamente em Cefir esperando por oportunidades e podem ter certeza que aproveitarei de todas elas KKKKK. – disse uma sombra negra sem forma.

_ DEBONER! – espantaram-se as guerreiras, assim como todos seus amigos no castelo, pois todos acreditavam ter acabado com esse mal.

_ Você não tem mais poder sobre esse povo, então desapareça de uma vez. – impôs Anne.

_ O povo é fraco, todos são, portanto eu sempre poderei retornar.

_ Se isso acontecer nós estaremos aqui para te deter quantas vezes forem necessárias. – disse Lucy firme.

_ Já te derrotamos uma vez e faremos novamente. – se prontificou Marine.

_ Você não é capaz de vencer nem seus próprios demônios guerreira, vocês são fracas me venceram por acaso e logo cairão.

Anne e Lucy entreolharam-se temendo que aquelas palavras poderiam atingir Marine, porém o que ouviram deixou bem claro para elas e todos que ouviam aquela conversa que a Guerreira de Ceres estava de volta.

_ Podemos ser fracas sozinhas, porem juntas somos muito mais que você, e além de termos umas a outras temos pessoas que acreditam em nós, temos um povo maravilhoso para defender e nem você, nem força maligna nenhuma vai ameaçar nossa casa. – disse Marine despertando um poder incrível, enquanto sua energia espalhava a sombra de Deboner.

_ Eu posso estar sem forças para enfrentá-las no momento guerreiras magicas, mas eu voltarei podem ter certeza disso... Enquanto isso deixo um presentinho para vocês, aproveite bem dele guerreira de Ceres KKKKKKKK! – gargalhou enquanto sua presença ia novamente desaparecendo de Cefir.

.

.

_ Clef o que aconteceu? – questionou Caldina ciente da presença maligna de Deboner que tinha sentido por alguns minutos.

_ Ela está de volta... – Riu o mestre mago balançando a cabeça.

_ Todos nós percebemos Clef, até quem não tem magia pode sentir Deboner. – questionou Caldina irritada.

_ Eu estou falando de Marine. – disse ele encarando-a. _ a guerreira de Ceres está de volta em toda sua teimosia e glória. – continuou enquanto ria sem ao menos da atenção às últimas palavras de Deboner, porém isso era um luxo que as guerreiras não podiam se da.

.

.

_ O que ela quis dizer com isso meninas? _ Questionou Anne preocupada

_ Não sei, mas coisa boa não deve ser. _ Concluiu Lucy

_ Creio que estamos prestes a descobrir. _ Disse Marine apontando para uma nuvem negra que aproximava-se rapidamente de onde elas estavam. _ Se preparem! _ Alertou Marine firmando sua espada.

_KKKKKKKK! Parece que você não é a única a ter aliados. _ Disse uma voz fria vinda de dentro da nuvem negra, voz essa que Marine reconheceu imediatamente.

_ Não tenho aliados, diferente de você tenho AMIGOS!

_ Os quais irei destruir um a um. _ Disse ela enquanto a nuvem começa a dissipar mostrando aos poucos um gênio negro idêntico a Ceres.

As guerreiras não conseguiram conter o espanto, o qual foi visto por sua inimiga como sinal de fraqueza, o que a vez gargalhar mais uma vez.

.

.

_ Temos que ajudá-las! _ Disse Ferio ciente do poder de fogo do inimigo. Quebrando o silêncio formado após a revelação do gênio maligno.

_ Clef... – continuou Caldina concordando com Ferio.

_ Não podemos, só seriamos uma preocupação a mais no campo de batalha._ Disse apertando as mãos em punho. _ Droga elas são as guerreiras confiem no poder delas, ou até a dúvida em seus corações as enfraquecerão. Elas já provaram seu valor e sua força varias vezes, então parem de vê-las apenas como mulheres e as vejam como guerreiras, pois não é a toa que elas são intituladas como as Guerreiras Magicas de Cefir. _ Concluiu gritando. Sabia que tinha sido duro, mas só assim para convencer seu próprio coração.

Todos fitaram as guerreiras pelo teto mágico cientes de cada palavra do guru, e se a forma que eles tinham para ajudam era mínima eles iriam fazer o possível para fosse válida.

Caldina e Rafaga se olharam e sem necessidades de palavras a compreensão mútua aconteceu.

_ Votaremos para a área em que os habitantes de Cefir estão, assim evitaremos dividas entre eles. _ Disse Rafaga.

_ Sabemos que precisam ficar aqui, por isso não se preocupem com nada, mas por favor nos mantenha informados. _ Completou Caldina.

_ Irei com vocês, convocarei minha criaturas para distrair as crianças. _ Disse Ascot seguindo Caldina e Rafaga.

Enquanto isso os três protetores firmavam seus corações cientes que naquele momento não deveriam ver suas amadas como suas protegidas e muito menos como suas mulheres, mas sim como guerreiras magicas, detentoras de um enorme poder e futuras pilares de Cefir. Porém isso era algo mais difícil do que qualquer batalha que cada um tinha travado em sua vida, pois a mente reconhecia aquilo que o coração tinha dificuldades em aceitar (que naquela batalha eles eram meros espectadores enquanto seus amores estavam diante de um inimigo com poder desconhecido, sedento de vontade de feri-las e que até o momento não podia ser tocado).

.

.

Sei que nada justifica ter deixado vocês por tanto tempo, tenho que agradecer aqueles que não abandonaram a leitura mesmo eu tendo sumido por um tempo. Pretendo concluir essa história em breve, mas não vou prometer dia de atualização, pois ainda não consegui organizar meu tempo. Peço desculpas também pelo capítulo ser pequeno, mas não conclui ainda a batalha e pretendo colocá-la toda em um único capítulo.

Att,

Tsunami Azul


	24. A batalha final (Parte I)

A vida é composta por desafios, alguns fácios de todos os outros nem tanto, mas devemos semper seguir em frente, pois só trilhando o caminho que poderemos rumar em direção ao nosso futuro e assim podermos conquistar vitórias e transformar como derrotas em aprendizado.

Um imenso desafio está pronto para começar, uma incerteza esta viva tanto como participantes ativas desta batalha, como para seus espectadores, porém uma certeza que é uma vida para sempre e cada um para uma estrada rumo ao futuro. desejo de seguir em frente.

Capítulo 24 - Uma final da Batalha (Parte I)

O vento uiva sombrio no lado obscuro de Cefir, nem como guerreiras nem a sua adversário se movem, enfim chegou a hora de definirem o amanhã e certeza de que cada movimento é crucial para o redobrar o cuidado.

Porém em uma batalha ou confronto é inevitável e pronta para matar ou morrer a sombra de Marine ataca com sede de sangue:

_Farpas demoníacas! _ gritou arremessando o poder para as guerras, que desviaram rapidamente afastando-se.

E por algum tempo continuando fazendo apenas isso, desviando dos poderosos ataques de sua forte oponente, que cada vez se aproximava mais.

_ Parem de agir como ratazanas e eu enfrentem miseráveis. - Gritou furiosa.

_Agora meninas! Você sabe o que fazer! . - reafirmou Marine enquanto desviava de mais um ataque!

_ Matarei todas vocês e logo depois de esse mundo ridículo que você chamam de casa!

_ Nunca iremos permite uma coisa mais. Dragão Marinho! - Gritou Marine atirando contra sua adversária.

_Dragão assassino! _Rebateu sua adversária fazendo os dois poderes se chocarem, o que acarretou um tremor em todo Cefir.

_ Você nunca conseguira me atingir desgraçada, eu conheço todos os seus movimentos em batalha.

_ Eu sei disso. - Disse Marine com um sorriso nos lábios. Meninas!

_ Flecha de fogo!

_ Sopro da Cura!

Gritaram ao mesmo tempo Lucy direcionando para a sombra, enquanto Anne direcionava seu poder para Marine.

_AHHHHHHHHH!

O grito ensurdecedor da sombra maligna foi tão terrível quanto à aparição da própria Deboner, causando medo nos habitantes de Cefir.

_Vocês me pagarão malditas! _ gritou mais uma vez enquanto respirava pesadamente enquanto Marine não aparentava nenhum ferimento.

.

.

_ Elas conseguiram, enfim encontraram um meio de atingi-la sem ferir Marine! – Gritou Ferio animado.

Porém o olhar serio que Clef dirigia a sua protegida despertou-lhe interesse e até o espadachim parecia ignorante ao que estava acontecendo com seu mestre e amigo.

_ O que ouve Clef? O que não notei nessa batalha, o que a magia não me mostrou?

_ Não tem nada a ver com a magia, aparentemente nem Lucy e Anne notaram.

_ Fale de uma vez Clef!

_ Por mais que Marine não apresente os ferimentos do golpe de Lucy, ela sente toda a dor ocasionada por ele.

Ferio e Lantis olharam ao mesmo tempo para a guerreira de Ceres, a qual não aparentava está sofrendo como Clef dizia, porém ao prestarem mais atenção podiam ver o leve tremor e o aperto nas mãos, que Clef tinha notado tão logo ela recebeu o golpe.

.

.

_ Deu Certo! – Festejou Lucy.

_ Você está bem Marine.

_ Sim Anne, mas precisamos continuar, a batalha está apenas no inicio. - Disse a guerreira se posicionando mais uma vez.

_ Malditas! Vocês vão pagar caro! Tornado Negro!

_ Escudo de Vento! – gritou Ane ao mesmo tempo protegendo a si e suas amigas, porém isso lhe custou muita energia.

_ Você está bem Anne?

_ Sim, vamos mais uma vez!

Ambas as guerreiras se prepararam para mais um ataque. A batalha era sangrenta e provocava cada vez mais estragos para ambos os lados. As guerreiras mágicas já estavam em seu limite, mas sabiam que para conseguir seguir em frente com o plano de Marine precisavam enfraquecer sua rival, no entanto por mais que fossem guerreiras destemidas, também eram humanas e suas forças estavam se esvaído, ou seja, estavam chegando ao limite.

.

.

No castelo:

_ Droga Clef! De onde aquela coisa tira tanta energia, eu não aguento mais ver as garotas sofrendo tanto, precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

_ Não se preocupe Ferio, seja lá o que elas estão planejando já está perto, pois a energia de todos nesta luta já esta se esgotando. – respondeu Lantis enquanto Clef não tirava os olhos da luta refletida no teto mágico.

.

.

_ É agora meninas! Com todas as nossas forças, por favor, mentalizem o meu desejo . – repassou Marine enquanto cansada atacava sua oponente.

_ Farpas de gelo!

_ Não cairei no mesmo truque. – disse a sombra se posicionado para proteger-se do ataque, cinte que Lucy a encurralaria enquanto Anne se prontificaria a curar Marine. Porém sem que se desse conta Anne já estava atrás dela empurrando-a em direção a Lucy.

_ Tempestade Verde!

_ Raio Vermelho!

"Por favor, se cuide Marine!" _ Mentalizaram as duas guerreiras enquanto viam a sombra cair em direção a sua amiga.

Ao mesmo tempo Marine se desvinculava de Ceres e com os braços abertos flutuava em direção ao inimigo atravessando o gênio maligno e abraçando sua sombra, desaparecendo instantaneamente em um clarão.

.

.

_ Não!

_ Clef? - gritaram o espadachim e príncipe vendo o teto mágico escurecer e o metre mago cair de joelhos respirando pesadamente.

_ Por favor, Clef! Diga-nos o que aconteceu?

_ Ela... Ela não...

_ Vamos Clef seja mais claro, precisamos saber o que está acontecendo!

_ Ela se foi... Não posso mais senti-la... Era isso, era esse seu plano, ela... ela...

_ Droga Clef, seja mais claro! _ falou preocupado Ferio.

_ Vão agora!

_ Para onde Clef? – questionou o espadachim.

_ Lucy e Anne precisam de vocês, elas estão fracas, traga-as de volta para o palácio.

_ E Marine Clef!

_ VÃO! – gritou ele sem possibilitar mais perguntas.

Mesmo sozinho na sala o mestre mago não se mexia.

"Por quê? Por quê?" – sussurrava enquanto uma lágrima podia ser vista brilhando em seu rosto.

"Por que você tinha que ir para onde ainda não posso acompanhá-la? Por que me deixar para trás quando agora somos um?"

"A dor que a marca está me causando por está longe de você, não é nada comparada ao buraco que tomou conta do meu coração. Como você pode ousar me causar uma dor dessas, é mais forte que tudo que eu já sentir, é um medo que corrói tanto meu coração... O pior de tudo é que mesmo com a grandiosidade do meu amor sei que sou mais que um homem que ama loucamente, não posso me da ao luxo de largar tudo e usar todas as forças que tenho para seguir-te por onde for, sei também que é nisso que você confia, tenho que cuidar das coisas por aqui, tenho que cuidar de suas amigas, tenho que cumprir minha missão de mestre mago, tenho que dar-te espaço para agir, pois por mais que você não tenha me dito em palavras sei que você também me ama, e esse amor é pelo homem que sou, aquele que não abandona seu dever por nada, aquele que cuida de todos... E eu vou fazer isso. Por você minha linda, minha amada, com todas as minhas forças, com maior dedicação, cada célula do meu corpo trabalhará esperando ansiosamente por sua volta. E nunca se esqueça Marine eu acredito em você... Mas por favor, volte em segurança... E o mais rápido possível"

Bom é isso, sei que demorei bastante nesse capítulo, mas sinceramente TICs dificil em escrever uma batalha. É bem difícil acompanhar as palavras que estão em mente no momento. Enfim estamos chegando a etapa final da história. Mais uma vez muito obrigada a aqueles que acompanham e comentam essa história, vocês me motivam a continuar. Espero que apreciam uma leitura e uma próxima e

Atenciosamente,

Tsunami Azul


End file.
